A bruxa traídora
by flor do deserto
Summary: Os humanos temem a tudo que não compreendem, e odeiam a tudo que temem, por isso odeiam às bruxas e aos bruxos, que em respota também odeiam aos humanos, na Ilha das Bruxas todas as crianças aprendem além dos fundamentos da magia a odiar humanos. Mas Kagome, um jovem aprendiza nascida na Terra dos Homens, não foi capaz de aprender está lição.
1. A ilha das Bruxas

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

A bruxa traidora.

.

A Ilha das Bruxas.

.

O mundo era um caos.

Havia gritos, raios, trovões e um mar em fúria, o navio era jogado violentamente de um lado para o outro, ondas se erguiam e engoliam dúzias de marinheiros de uma só vez do convés do navio.

Marinheiros lutavam com cordas, Inuyasha não sabia se para baixar ou levantar as velas, ele agarrou-se a murada do navio quando mais uma onda gigante tentou engoli-lo e dessa vez quase conseguiu, aquela tempestade fora de época havia surgido tão de repente quanto era feroz, pegando todos de surpresa, de repente um raio havia atingido o convés do navio e todo o mundo enlouquecera.

Seus olhos ardiam com a água do mar, e ele achou ter visto a bocarra de um monstro em algum lugar entre as ondas, horrível e escancarada, cheia de dentes, só esperando para engolir a todos.

Ele nem sequer sabia o que estava fazendo ali, não era um homem do mar afinal e nunca havia sequer pisado no convés de um navio em toda a sua vida, e depois daquela experiência – supondo-se que ele sobrevive-se a ela – nunca mais repetiria tal façanha.

Por tudo que há de mais sagrado, uma garota realmente valia tudo aquilo?

Especialmente uma garota que ele nem sequer conhecia!

Sua mãe é que o havia colocado naquela enrascada, ou, se ele se aprofundasse um pouco mais no assunto poderia culpar ao seu avô também, tudo começara muitos anos antes dele nascer quando seu avô – pai de sua mãe – recusou o pedido de seu melhor amigo para que o filho dele despojasse a sua filha, pois ela já estava prometida a outro senhor, um com duas vezes e meia a idade dela e duas vezes viúvo, mas muito rico – hoje o pai de Inuyasha – e para apaziguar as coisas propôs que seus netos se casassem quando já tivesse idade o suficiente para isso.

_Você vai amar Kikyou Inuyasha! – lhe contara sua mãe, uma centena de vezes nas ultimas semanas – É uma jovem adorável, de longas madeixas escuras, e a pele branca como leite, de bochechas altas e rosadas, os olhos são como duas avelãs, e os seios duas maçãs maduras, tem a cintura tão fina, e as pernas longas, mas principalmente: ela tem bons quadris, vai lhe dar muitos filhos fortes e saudáveis...

Da forma como sua mãe falava daquela garota tão fantástica, ninguém jamais diria que ela nunca tinha visto Kikyou pessoalmente, e muito menos que tudo o que ela sabia dela era fruto de duas cartas com escassos relatos da noiva de Inuyasha enviadas por seu avô.

Só uma coisa acabava com toda a suposta perfeição de sua futura noiva: a idade dela.

Tenha misericórdia, como se não bastasse que o estivessem obrigando a se casar com uma garota que ele sequer conhecia, por causa de uma estupida promessa de seu avô, ela ainda tinha que ser sete anos mais nova!

Tenha santa paciência!

Mas sua mãe dispensara sua reclamação como se não fosse nada.

_Eu era ainda mais nova quando me casei com seu pai. – ela dissera forçando-o a entrar naquele navio – E a diferença de idade entre nós é muito maior. Sete anos não são nada.

Se ele morresse naquela tempestade, sua mãe nunca se perdoaria, ela passaria o resto da vida...

Inuyasha nunca chegou, a saber, o que foi que o atingiu.

De repente ele também fazia parte do caos que regia o mundo, girando sem parar, ele via o céu, o casco do navio e o mar, tudo ao mesmo tempo e tudo separadamente, mas quando abriu a boca para gritar ela encheu-se de água, e uma onda o engoliu.

Debaixo d'água ele tornou-se cego, as ondas o jogavam de um lado para o outro com violência, enquanto ele nadava, e afogava-se, tentando encontrar a superfície, mas quando sua cabeça bateu no fundo do mar soube que, além de que aquela não era uma parte muito profunda do mar, estava nadando na direção errada.

De alguma forma então sua cabeça emergiu por entre as violentas ondas, ele ergueu os braços e tentou gritar por socorro, porem sua boca encheu-se de água novamente, um relâmpago iluminou o mundo por meio segundo e ele percebeu que já não podia mais ver o navio, voltou a afundar.

Debateu-se entre as ondas e engoliu mais algumas golfadas de água, antes de chocar-se violentamente contra algo duro e áspero, era uma parede de rocha, conseguiu mais uma vez erguer a cabeça acima das ondas tossindo, e continuou a ser jogado pelas ondas.

A sua frente à boca do monstro abria-se e tragava tudo ao seu redor.

_Vou ser devorado pelo monstro._ – percebeu pouco antes de ser engolido.

A próxima coisa que viu ao abrir os olhos foi um céu azul anil, sem nuvens ou qualquer outro indicio que fosse da tempestade que assolara seu navio na noite passada, ele estava deitado em areia fofa com suaves ondas do mar a lambendo os dedos de seus pés, e havia gaivotas voando em círculos acima de sua cabeça.

E ele sentia frio, muito frio.

_Estou morto?_ – perguntou-se semiconsciente.

Uma das gaivotas, no entanto não era branca, era azul, e também era menor que as outras aves, e foi justa essa que desceu do céu, voando em círculos na sua direção e pousou em seu peito, não era uma gaivota, era um corvo azul, exceto pela cabeça que se entortou de um lado para o outro o encarando com seus pequenos olhinhos de conta.

De repente, baixou a cabeça e lhe bicou arrancando uma tira de sua roupa encharcada e cheia de areia para em seguida sair voando com seu prêmio, Inuyasha deixou a cabeça cair de lado para acompanhar o voo, raso e breve, da ave.

Havia uma _criatura_ caminhando pela areia.

Era uma criatura baixa e esguia, vestida de negro com um longo e retorcido cajado numa das mãos que se erguia acima de sua cabeça, a última coisa que Inuyasha viu antes de fechar os olhos e perder completamente a consciência novamente, foi aquele corvo azul pousando no cajado da criatura que caminhava pela areia.

Ele lembrava-se dos lábios de uma mulher pressionando os seus e obrigando a água a ser expelida de seus pulmões, e depois uma canção foi entoada em seus ouvidos numa língua antiga e morta, enquanto alguém o arrastava, com muito esforço, pela areia, depois sentiu o corpo nu de uma mulher contra o seu próprio corpo, que de alguma forma também estava despido, envolvendo-o com braços finos e delicados, os seios macios e femininos bem comprimidos contra seu tórax, e então algo descia sua goela, estava sendo alimentado.

Em nenhum momento a canção sessou.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos viu-se numa cabana, estava deitado numa desconfortável cama improvisada que nada mais era que uma manta sobre um monte de palha, era uma cabana de paredes de madeira com um cômodo só, na parede oposta estava à porta da cabana que não era mais que uma cortina verde musgo velha e puída, logo a direita estava uma janela, no canto, entre a parede da porta e a janela e a parede a sua frente havia uma mesa, baixa e pequena, com tigelas e garrafas de diversos materiais sobre ela, também havia algumas plantas, e ao lado estavam um pequeno caldeirão de ferro e um _pithos_, com cerca de um metro de altura, no centro, escavado no chão de madeira estava um perfeito buraco quadrado cercado por pedras, com toras negras queimadas por uma chama a muito extinta repousando ali dentro, logo acima, no teto feito de madeira e palha havia um buraco por onde a fumaça deveria sair.

E lá havia um corvo lhe observando, mas não um corvo qualquer. Era o corvo azul, aquele mesmo que encontrará na praia.

Homem e pássaro se encararam por alguns segundos, e então o pássaro bateu as azas e voou para longe das vistas de Inuyasha.

Ouviu algo a sua direita, se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou em direção a porta.

Uma mão, suave e branca afastava a cortina puída para entrar.

_Darwin me disse que você acordou. – disse a dona da voz.

Era uma garota, magra e pequena, usando um indecente vestido negro que sequer chegava-lhe ao meio das cochas, feito de um tecido leve que se aderia ao seu corpo quando ela caminha, as laterais eram unidas por fitas negras, que também eram usadas para compor as alças de seu vestido, deixando o pescoço e parte do colo expostos, os pés estavam descalços, ela segurava um cajado longo e retorcido, mais alto que ela e preso ao quadril da jovem havia um pesado e grosso cinto marrom, de um lado do cinto estava preso um punhal embainhado e do outro uma bainha vazia, uma bainha fina demais para qualquer lâmina...

A garota deixou o cajado ao lado da porta e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, e ele percebeu que ela tinha os olhos desiguais, o esquerdo era azul e o direito castanho, ela sorriu, não devia ser mais velha que sua irmãzinha.

_Como você se sente?

Ele demorou algum tempo para conseguir respirar e acalmar os batimentos cardíacos, acelerada pela visão da bela jovem, e finalmente conseguiu falar.

_Onde estou? – devolveu ao invés de responder.

_Ilha das Bruxas! – gritou o corvo batendo suas azas azuis na janela – Ilha das Bruxas!

A garota olhou o pássaro por cima do ombro e depois se voltou para Inuyasha novamente.

_Você tem de perdoar o Darwin, estas são as únicas palavras que ele conhece na língua dos homens.

_Ilha das Bruxas! – a ave voltou a gritar.

As palavras da ave, e a forma como aquela garota falava, referindo-se a ave como se fosse uma pessoa e chamando as palavras de "língua dos homens", fizeram Inuyasha estremecer.

_Onde estou? – repetiu.

A menina sorriu.

_Em _Kaaby lys Kamoe_. – a menina respondeu num idioma que parecia mais antigo que o mundo e traduziu: – Terra dos irmãos. Mas vocês a conhecem simplesmente como Ilha das Bruxas.

_Ilha das bruxas! – repetiu a ave.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Inuyasha desejar estar de volta à tempestade em alto mar.

Histórias sobre a Ilha das Bruxas eram contadas para crianças de todos os lugares e idades por suas mães, em tentativas muitas vezes bem sucedidas de assustar seus filhos e fazerem-nos as obedecerem, e outras histórias ainda mais assustadoras eram contadas em bares, por marinheiros e homens bêbados.

A Ilha das Bruxas era uma terra mística proibida aos olhos dos mortais habitada por, como dizia o nome, bruxas e muitas outras criaturas também, de tempos em tempos bruxas vindas da ilha viajavam em suas vassouras até a terra dos homens e sequestravam suas crianças.

"As bruxas só levam as criancinhas más que desobedecem a suas mães" – contavam as mães.

Quando uma criança era levada, seus pais jamais a viam novamente, e ninguém sabia o que acontecia a elas depois de levadas, diziam os marinheiros e os bêbados que naquelas terras eles usavam as crianças em rituais de sangue, e os mais antigos diziam que qualquer humano que pisassem naquelas terras estaria condenado ao mesmo trágico fim sob o qual pereceram tantas bruxas em terras humanas: a fogueira.

Inuyasha nunca havia acreditado naquelas histórias antes, eram apenas contos de mães querendo assustar suas crianças, e estorinhas de velhos marinheiros bêbados, além do mais como era possível saber o que se passava na Ilha das Bruxas se, segundo as histórias, nenhum humano jamais voltará de lá?

Ele nunca havia acreditado nisso... Mas agora, não podia deixar de imaginar seu corpo pendendo de uma forca, ou ardendo em uma fogueira.

Baixou os olhos para o punhal que ela carregava no cinto.

Foi tudo rápido demais, em um segundo ele havia saltado sobre a garota e roubado seu punhal, agora ele o pressionava contra sua garganta, os olhos desiguais dela arregalaram-se de medo quando sentiu o próprio aço contra a pele.

_O... Que...?

_Maldita! – gritou – Não vai me usar em nenhum de seus rituais de sangue, como eu saio dessa i...?!

E de repente tudo se encheu de penas, o estranho corvo azul da bruxa estava atacando-o, gritando e batendo as asas em sua cara, bicou sua bochecha direita, o queixo e um ponto um pouco acima da sobrancelha esquerda também, até que ele saísse de cima da bruxa, golpeando cegamente o ar com o punhal, e caísse novamente na cama de palha.

_Pare! – gritou a bruxa – Darwin pare! Deixe o pobre homem em paz!

Quando a ave se afastou de Inuyasha, ela carregava o punhal da bruxa entre as garras, e deixo-o cair nas mãos da bruxa gritando alguns "croac" e "crac", e depois voou até o buraco para fumaça no telhado.

_Que bobagem! – ela exclamou, com os olhos fixos na ave – Ele só esta assustado!

E devolvendo o punhal a sua bainha ela enviou-lhe um olhar gentil, não parecia nem um pouco rancorosa por ele ter ameaçado cortar a sua garganta.

_Perdoe o Darwin, ele é super protetor comigo, diz que é porque me ama, mas eu sei que a verdade é porque a vida dele está ligada a minha. – o corvo azul protestou, mas ela ignorou-o – Oh você está ferido!

Ela levantou-se do chão e com passinhos rápidos e ágeis que fizeram a saia – já curta – de seu vestido escuro esvoaçarem ao redor de suas belas pernas, correu até a mesa que ele já havia visto no canto da cabana, abriu uma das garrafas e despejou um liquido transparente em uma das tigelas, ele reparou que havia um pequeno saquinho de pano pendurado na parte de trás do cinto dela.

_Acabei de tentar matá-la. – ouviu-se dizer – Não deveria me dar às costas dessa forma.

Ela encolheu os ombros, sem lhe dar qualquer atenção, enquanto recolocava a rolha na garrafa.

_Se você tentar fazer qualquer coisa, Darwin vai começar a gritar feito uma galinha louca e voar no seu rosto.

Inuyasha olhou para o pássaro azul, que estava empoleirado no telhado, encarando-o com seus astutos olhos de corvo.

_É só um corvo estupido. – cuspiu – Qualquer coisa eu torço o pescoço dele.

Indignado, o pássaro começou a gritar e bater as asas furiosamente.

_Ele odeia ser confundido com um corvo. – disse a criança bruxa assustando Inuyasha, pois ele não havia percebido que ela já estava bem à frente dele. – Darwin, é uma gralha azul, não um corvo. As gralhas são as primas menos famosas dos corvos.

Explicou ajoelhando-se em frente a ele com a tigela em mãos, enquanto o pássaro protestava, ela molhou um pedaço de pano no liquido que a tigela continha, torceu-o para tirar o excesso e tentou tocar Inuyasha com ele, mas Inuyasha desviou-se, fazendo-a rir.

_Calma. – ela disse – É apenas água, só quero limpar os ferimentos que Darwin lhe deixou.

Tentou tocá-lo novamente, mas ele afastou sua mão com uma tapa.

_Não me toque bruxa.

A menina franziu o cenho para ele.

_Você é de poucas palavras eu já percebi, mas quando fala é apenas para ofender. Melhor então que fique calado. – e sibilou uma estranha palavra, que Inuyasha soube imediatamente pertencer a uma língua já morta.

Mas quando ele tentou pergunta-lhe o que ela havia feito, descobriu-se sem voz, exasperado levou as mãos até a garganta e tentou, mais uma vez, falar, porém foi em vão, a bruxa toco-o no rosto com o tecido molhado, Inuyasha surpreso com o roubo de sua voz, não reagiu desta vez.

O toque ardeu, mas ela dizia a verdade, não era nada além de água.

_Não me olhe assim. – ela pediu com um sorrisinho mínimo, enquanto molhava o pano novamente – Eu só lhe roubei sua voz por uns mínimos minutos, Darwin queria arrancar-lhe os olhos... Eu não gosto que me chamem de bruxa, e para que não haja mais mal entendidos, lhe direi meu nome, eu sou Kagome. Mas e você, como se chama? Seu navio naufragou na perpetua tormenta? – perguntou, por um momento esquecida de que lhe havia tirado a voz – Oh é mesmo! – ela riu consigo mesmo, e voltou a repetir aquela mesma palavra estranha – Pode falar agora, mas tenha cuidado com o que diz.

Avisou-o levantando-se com a tigela de água e o pano em mãos.

_Me chamo Inuyasha. – respondeu cuidadosamente, testando sua voz – Fui atirado para fora do navio em que estava, durante uma tempestade, quando acordei estava nessa cabana.

A criança bruxa concordou como se soubesse exatamente do que ele falava.

_Seu navio foi pego pela perpétua tormenta, que já provocou muitas mortes e naufrágios de navios que se aproximaram demais da ilha das bruxas, mas é raro que um humano chegue com vida a nossa costa, teve sorte que fui eu a encontra-lo hoje pela manhã e não uma de minhas irmãs ou irmãos. Como foi que passou pelas presas do demônio?

_O que?

Ela separou os lábios para responder, mas seu corvo, digo, gralha começou novamente a gritar e bater as asas atraindo sua atenção.

_Já é tão tarde assim? – questionou desanimada, e então voltou seus olhos desiguais novamente para ele – Sinto muito, preciso ir agora, mas não saia dessa cabana, ah não ser que queira ser pego pelas outras bruxas.

Ela pegou seu cajado.

_Espere! – ele chamou.

_Sim?

_As bruxas odeiam aos humanos. – falou.

_Sim. – ela confirmou.

_Então por que você me salvou?

A menina sorriu e afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha.

_Por que um dia, também já fui uma de vocês.

E então saiu correndo para a noite que já caia, quando ergueu os olhos, Inuyasha percebeu que o pássaro também se fora.

...

Os dias se arrastavam monótonos dentro daquela cabana, a bruxa que havia sido batizada como Kagome vinha vê-lo duas vezes por dia, sempre acompanhada de seu pássaro, trazendo provisões, como frutas, peixes e água, às vezes ela também trazia um pouco de carne, mas isso era raro, ele nunca comia ou bebia nada que ela não tivesse comido e bebido na sua frente antes, e mesmo assim enquanto se alimentava ele não conseguia deixar de pensar no velho conto infantil de João e Maria, quando a bruxa começava a engordar João para depois devorá-lo, por duas vezes ela lhe trouxera mudas de roupas, suas visitas nunca se demoravam, ela sempre ficava apenas por tempo o suficiente para se certificar de que ele não havia saído da cabana, nem estava ferido, e que tinha provisões até a sua próxima visita, e nunca ia embora sem antes lhe avisar que não saísse da cabana, o seu pássaro, porém, aparecia por lá pelo menos cinco vezes por dia, ficava observando-o por longos minutos, muitas vezes mais de meia hora, e então partia da mesma forma que havia chegado: silenciosamente.

Não raras vezes, ele a viu conversar e responder ao pássaro como se ele fosse gente.

Quando ficava só, ele se punha a pensar na estranha canção, no beijo e no corpo feminino nu a abraça-lo com os quais havia sonhado antes de acordar ali naquela cabana.

Ele estava cansado daquele confinamento, precisava sair e ver o céu, sentir o sol em seu rosto, o vento a balançar seus cabelos... Parou na praia onde supunha que a bruxa o havia encontrado, pois era a mais próxima da cabana, e com as mãos em concha levou um pouco de água do mar ao rosto.

Até a natureza naquele lugar era estranha, e Inuyasha podia apostar que isso tinha algo haver com a magia das bruxas que ali moravam, ao longe havia uma muralha de rocha sólida se erguendo do mar, não parecia ter sido construída ali por mãos humanas, apenas uma formação rochosa natural, praticamente impenetrável, se não fosse aquele enorme buraco.

_A boca do monstro..._ Sorriu ironicamente consigo mesmo.

No mar, enormes pontas rochosas distorcidas se erguiam espalhadas até a muralha de pedra, que ao que parecia rodeava toda a ilha.

Acima de sua cabeça o céu azul era pacifico e sem nuvens, exatamente do jeito que Inuyasha se lembrava, mas além da muralha de pedra, tudo era cinza e tempestuoso, perpetua tormenta, fora assim que a bruxa havia chamado àquela tempestade, que capturava em suas garras todas as embarcações que se aproximavam demais da Ilha das Bruxas.

_Pela mãe terra! – ouviu alguém gritar – O que você está fazendo aqui?!

E de repente, algo grande e pesado cobriu sua cabeça, ombros e costas, e alguém o empurrou para baixo obrigando-o a ficar de cócoras.

_Eu te disse para ficar na cabana não disse?!

A menina bruxa, Kagome, ajoelhou-se a sua frente, jogando o cajado na areia e encarando-o com raiva no olho castanho e preocupação no olho azul, estava tão próxima que ele inclusive notou uma pequena e quase imperceptível cicatriz em seu queixo.

_Quando Darwin me disse que você havia saído da cabana, e que estava aqui na praia, eu...!

_Quando Darwin me disse. _Aquela não era a primeira vez que a bruxa dizia algo daquele tipo.

_Você realmente fala com aquele pássaro? – questionou curioso.

_Sim, é claro. – respondeu-lhe confusa, como se fosse natural o fato dela falar com um pássaro – Afinal ele é o meu familiar.

_Seu familiar? – repetiu sentando-se na areia, com o pesado manto que ela havia jogado em cima de si, e encarando a gralha azul que havia pousado no ombro dela – Tipo, ele é o que? Algum primo ou irmão seu que foi enfeitiçado?

_Não seu besta! – ela acertou-lhe na cabeça com o cajado – O familiar é um animal que têm sua vida ligada magicamente a uma bruxa ou bruxo, e tem como dever agir como guardião, já que ele morre se a bruxa ou bruxo ao qual a vida dele está ligada morrer, e também ajudar com alguns feitiços e encantamentos, como um pequeno ajudante. – A ave crocitou mal humorada no ombro da bruxa, e ela espantou-a dali – Eu não quis dizer escravos. Somos capazes de compreender tudo o que nossos familiares dizem. Aqueles mais fortes e experientes são capazes de se fundir ao seu familiar, podendo usar seu corpo e ver através de seus olhos. Mas você não me disse por que saiu da cabana! Tem ideia do quanto isso é perigoso? Se um dos familiares vir você...!

_Feh, eu já estava ficando claustrofóbico dentro daquela cabana!

A criança bruxa aquietou-se, e Inuyasha podia jurar que era tristeza o que via em seus olhos desiguais, ela sentou-se ao seu lado, abraçando as pernas sem dar a mínima para o quão curto era o seu vestido, embora ela tivesse três vestidos (ou pelo menos só se apresentava naqueles três vestidos diante a Inuyasha), todos os três eram muito semelhantes: negros, feitos de tecidos leves e maleáveis e curtos.

_Eu entendo ninguém gosta de viver prisioneiro, mesmo que seja para a sua própria _proteção._

O pássaro pousou aos seus pés, deitou a cabeça de lado, e falou tristemente:

_Ilha das Bruxas.

_Sim. – ela suspirou – Uma prisioneira na Ilha das Bruxas.

Mesmo contra a vontade, aquele tom lamurioso da menina o incomodou. De alguma forma ele havia se acostumado à presença da bruxa, e até se importava... Um pouco. Com ela.

_Você é uma prisioneira?

Ela confirmou.

_Meus irmãos e irmãs dizem que não, que sou livre para ir aonde quiser...

Ele já havia percebido que ela se referia aos outros bruxos e bruxas da ilha, como se fossem seus irmãos e irmãs, apesar de não terem qualquer laço sanguíneo, mas nunca havia mencionado qualquer parente seu, o pássaro talvez fosse a coisa mais próxima disso.

_Mas não posso sair da vila, exceto em horas especiais e com acompanhamento, mas sair da ilha? Fora de questão! Que nome você dar a isto?

_Aprisionamento.

Ela suspirou.

_Isto não é pra mim, eu tenho o espirito livre como o de um pássaro, por isso meu familiar é um, um pássaro odeia ficar engaiolado e tampouco eu gosto de permanecer prisioneira nesta ilha, mas que escolha eu tenho? Mesmo que houvesse uma maneira de escapar daqui, para onde eu iria? Seria condenada a morte na terra dos homens.

_Mesmo que houvesse uma maneira de escapar? – ele repetiu.

_Estamos em uma ilha, não há maneira de entrar ou sair daqui por terra, no mar há as presas do demônio, que rasgam e afunda qualquer embarcação que ultrapassar o anel de pedra, elas são chamadas assim porque vistas de fora parecem os dentes da boca de um monstro. – apontou para as grandes pontas que se erguiam do mar – Isso se supondo que sobreviva a perpétua tormenta. – seus olhos estavam fixos nas nuvens escuras além da muralha de pedras – É claro que, uma vez ou outra algum naufrago consegue chegar vivo a nossa costa, mas eles logo são capturados pelos meus irmãos e irmãs, e condenados à morte pela fogueira, há vinte meses eu vi uma mulher ser queimada viva.

Inuyasha estremeceu, as histórias eram reais.

Mas então por que ele continuava vivo?

A bruxa apontou para o céu.

_Somente voando é que se pode sair ou entrar na ilha sem correr riscos, e somente os pássaros sem qualquer elo mágico com um bruxo é que tem liberdade total para fazê-lo, os céus são constantemente vigiados pelos familiares alados de rapina, para garantir que ninguém escape, porque só há uma ocasião em que uma bruxa tem permissão para sair.

Inuyasha estremeceu, ele tinha uma ideia de que ocasião era essa, mas ainda assim obrigou-se a perguntar:

_Qual?

_Quando há uma criança para ser capturada na terra dos homens... – respondeu confirmando todos os medos de Inuyasha – Quando uma criança bruxa nasce na terra dos humanos, é preciso trazê-la o mais rápido possível para a Ilha, antes que sejam descobertas e condenadas à morte. Embora elas sejam muito raras, somente uma em mil crianças nasce com magia no sangue.

_Como disse? Crianças bruxas na terra dos homens?

Kagome concordou.

_Eu fui uma dessas crianças, um dia Soraia, minha tutora, invadiu a casa em que morava com meus pais e irmão, "esta criança pertence às bruxas!" ela disse, colocando-me debaixo do braço e levando-me aos berros. Nunca esquecerei. Chorei quatro dias e quatro noites. Eu nunca... Nunca mais os verei, meu irmão já deve ter aprendido a andar. – ela soluçou e desviou o olhar – Se uma criança completar seus dezesseis anos, sem que seus poderes se manifestem, então ela está salva.

Por isso ela disse, que um dia fora uma deles. Ela parecia tão pequena, e triste... Que Inuyasha quis de alguma forma, confortá-la, mas quando ergueu a mão para tocar-lhe o rosto, a gralha azul crocitou irritada voou em sua direção e bicou sua mão.

_Ai! – reclamou afastando a mão imediatamente.

A menina bruxa, que nada havia notado por estar olhando em outra direção, olhou-o surpresa, e viu Inuyasha segurando a mão com uma mínima gotícula de sangue surgindo na parte de trás, e Darwin – que agora estava sentado em seu ombro – com os olhos fixos nele.

_Ele machucou você?

_Então as bruxas não sequestram apenas crianças que se comportaram mal? – perguntou ignorando a mão ferida, não havia sido nada demais.

Kagome riu e balançou a cabeça, por um momento esquecida a tristeza que lhe assolara poucos segundos antes, fazendo Darwin bater as asas e voar irritado acima de sua cabeça.

__Fique quiet_a! – ele reclamou.

Por duas vezes voou em circulo ao redor de sua cabeça antes de pousar em seu outro ombro.

Ela virou-se para Inuyasha e explicou:

_Esta é só uma história boba que as mães contam a seus filhos para exigi-lhes obediência.

_Há! Eu sabia! – gabou-se.

Kagome riu timidamente.

_Mas confesso que quando era pequena eu acreditava nessas histórias também.

De seu ombro o pássaro bateu as asas e soltou um som agudo e medonho que, com muita imaginação, quase poderia ser uma risada, a criança olhou-o irritada e sacudiu as mãos para espantá-lo dali, comprovando a teoria de Inuyasha de que realmente o pássaro estava rindo dela.

Ela virou-se para Inuyasha com um sorriso envergonhado.

_Todas as noites minha mãe colocava a mim e a meu irmão para dormir, com assustadoras histórias sobre criancinhas que haviam sido levadas pelas bruxas por terem sido más e desobedecido suas mães. E minha crença só se reforçou quando fui trazida para a Ilha.

_Por quê? – quis saber – Fez alguma travessura antes de ser trazida para cá?

_Sim. – ela confessou – Dias antes mamãe havia me dito que não deveria mais ir tomar banho na cachoeira com as outras crianças, eu não sabia bem o porquê, mas sabia que tinha algo haver com as partes inferiores de uma menina e um menino. No entanto, assim que tive chance eu a desobedeci, e dias depois me embrenhei no bosque que havia nos arredores da vila, naquele dia encontrei minhas amigas Eri, Yuka e Ayume banhando-se na cachoeira, assim como meu amigo Hojo também, eles sorriram e acenaram ao me verem, e sem pensar duas vezes eu tirei as roupas e pulei na água. Sempre fui uma boa menina, aquela foi a primeira vez que desobedeci minha mãe, e não achei que as bruxas viriam me pegar por uma simples e isolada travessura. Naquela noite, fui sequestrada e trazida à ilha das bruxas, durante todo o voo eu gritei e esperneei que seria uma boa menina e nunca mais desobedeceria minha mãe, levei um dia e meio até entender a real razão delas terem me trazido até aqui. Acho que foi melhor, em minha vila teriam acabado matando-me assim que descobrisse o que eu era além do mais eu já era considerada como algo maligno, um sinal de mau presságio, por causa de meus olhos desiguais.

Inuyasha não conseguia conter a vontade de consolá-la, mas sabia que se tentasse tocá-la aquele pássaro maluco surgiria de algum lugar e lhe arrancaria mais um pouco de sangue.

_Quantos anos você tinha?

_Dez.

_E quantos anos têm agora?

_Faço quinze daqui a dois meses e meio.

Ela tinha dez anos a menos que ele. Era ainda mais nova que sua noiva Kikyou.

_Sinto...

_Sabe que até hoje a maioria das bruxas não entendem porque as crianças vindas da terra dos homens sempre gritam a mesma coisa. – ela interrompeu.

Inuyasha jogou a cabeça para trás e explodiu numa gargalhada, deixando o cobertor que ela jogara em cima de si, cair de sua cabeça, e fazendo Kagome ficar agitada, rapidamente e com olhos nervosos, que se revezavam entre olhar para o, céu e olhar para ele ela agarrou as bordas de seu cobertor e puxou para cobrir seu rosto com tamanha força que o fez cair sentado e o obrigou a fixar o olhar no chão.

_Tome cuidado! – ela ralhou – Não deixe que as aves o vejam, lembre-se de onde está esta aqui não é uma praia qualquer, é a Ilha das Bruxas, e meus irmãos e irmãs têm centenas de olhos por toda a Ilha.

De repente o pássaro dela estava a sua frente, batendo as asas furiosamente.

_Ilha das bruxas! – ele o relembrou – Ilha das Bruxas!

Inuyasha sacudiu as mãos tentando espantá-lo da mesma forma que Kagome fazia, mas Darwin ainda lhe bicou a junta do anelar esquerdo antes de se afastar e pousar no topo do cajado retorcido de Kagome, que havia se levantado ao seu lado.

Levando o dedo aos lábios para chupar o sangue, Inuyasha perguntava-se se aquele negócio de "familiar" funcionaria para os dois lados, e Kagome morreria caso ele lhe servisse Gralha azul na brasa.

Naquele dia ela usava um vestido tomara que caia, com uma fina fita, nãos mais larga que seu polegar, logo abaixo dos seios, as costas eram abertas e entrelaçadas por fitas um tanto mais grossas que sumiam em seu cinto e terminavam em um laço no final das costas logo abaixo do mesmo.

Encantadora... Não! O que ele estava pensando? Ela não era encantadora! Ela sequer era bonita! A começar por aqueles olhos bicolores, e isso sem falar da cicatriz em seu queixo, que lhe dava uma aparência tão adorável... Adorável não! E além do mais, não passava de uma criança de quatorze anos, pelo amor de Deus, a irmã caçula dele era mais velha que ela! Apenas um ano, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Ele não podia acha-la bonita e ponto final, primeiro porque ela era somente uma criança, e não só isso, ela era uma criança bruxa, e segundo porque ele já estava comprometido. Não podia se sentir atraído por ela, atraído? O que era aquilo afinal? Primeiro a achava bonita, e agora de repente estava atraído por ela, o que estava acontecendo com ele?!

Ela era uma criança! Uma criança!

Ele tinha de se lembrar disso.

E principalmente: ela era uma bruxa.

_As bruxas odeiam os humanos porque eles nos odiaram primeiro, e eles nos odeiam porque primeiro começaram a nos temer, os homens odeiam a tudo o que temem e temem a tudo o que não compreendem. – Kagome tinha a mão firmemente fechada ao redor de seu cajado, os olhos fixos no anel de pedra, porém sem realmente vê-lo – Conta à história que a Primeira Bruxa chegou aqui há centenas de anos, fugitiva da perseguição dos homens, esta ilha foi uma resposta dos deuses às suas preces, contam as histórias, protegida pela muralha natural que ela chamou Anel de Pedra.

"Aqui a Primeira Bruxa viveu em harmonia e segurança, longe do ódio dos homens, mas ela não tinha paz, porque sabia que na terra dos homens suas irmãs e irmãos ainda eram perseguidos e mortos. Irmãos de sangue, eu quero dizer, naquela época as bruxas e bruxos ainda não eram todos irmãos. Ela foi à terra dos homens para buscar seus irmãos e irmãs, era a segunda mais velha, contam as histórias, tinha três irmãs e dois irmãos. Primeiro encontrou as duas irmãs caçulas, que não passavam de crianças, a mais velha tinha nove anos e a outra sete."

"Enquanto buscava a sua ultima irmã, a única mais velha que ela, e os dois irmãos que ainda lhe faltavam, as noticias de uma ilha longe da terra dos homens, foi-se espalhando, outros bruxos e bruxas começaram a vir para a ilha então, em busca de segurança, todos fugitivos da terra dos homens, cujo mundo não tinha lugar para magia, porém nenhum deles era os parentes perdidos que a Primeira Bruxa buscava."

"Mais uma vez a Primeira Bruxa rogou aos deuses, eles já haviam lhe mostrado a ilha onde poderia manter seus irmãos e irmãs seguros, e o caminho para duas de suas irmãs, mas agora ela implorava a eles que lhe mostrassem o caminho até sua irmã e irmãos desaparecidos, porém os deuses, talvez achando que a Primeira Bruxa já estava pedindo demais deles, foram-lhe cruéis, em suas andanças a procura daqueles que havia perdido a Primeira Bruxa ouviu boatos sobre uma bruxa de cabelos de fogo, e soube então que se tratava de sua irmã, mas quando chegou lá, tudo o que viu foi sua irmã balançando na ponta de uma corda."

"A Primeira Bruxa chorou e rogou pragas aos homens, pois morta estava a sua irmã, conta à história que a fúria da Primeira Bruxa pela morte de sua irmã de fogo despertou a um vulcão, e enterrou aos homens, assassinos de sua irmã mais velha, em sepulturas de fogo, e despertou das profundezas do mar as presas do demônio que hoje cercam a Ilha das Bruxas."

"Ainda havia dois irmãos a buscar, ambos eram mais novos que a Primeira Bruxa, o primeiro tinha os seus dezesseis anos quando haviam se separado, e o segundo, aquele que entre todos os irmãos e irmãs era o que a Primeira Bruxa mais amava, tinha doze, ora eis que ela achou o primeiro irmão vivendo como homem entre os humanos, já então com vinte anos, pois ele temia que o mesmo fim que se abatera sobre a mais velha de suas irmãs e o seu irmão mais novo também caísse sobre ele."

"Foi quando a Primeira Bruxa descobriu que seu irmão, justo aquele que mais amava, havia sido caçado como animal pelos homens, apedrejado e depois queimado vivo, como se não bastassem empalaram sua cabeça, enegrecida pelo fogo, no alto de um mastro e o colocaram numa praça para que toda a gente o visse, e o rapaz tinha somente quinze anos, a Primeira Bruxa havia chegado um ano atrasado, e por um século perdurou-se a sua maldição: todos os segundos filhos homens nascidos naquela terra, morreriam antes de completar quinze anos."

"Ela trouxe seu irmão sobrevivente para a Ilha, mas conta à história que a Primeira Bruxa jamais deixou de prantear seu amado irmão perdido, e que sua fúria originou a perpétua tormenta que hoje cerca a Ilha das Bruxas, tão feroz quanto o ódio da Primeira Bruxa pelos homens para os quais perdeu sua irmã mais velha e seu irmão mais amado, ódio este que se estendeu a gerações de bruxas que se seguiram, e continua até hoje."

"Em sua amargura pela perda dos irmãos, a Primeira Bruxa jamais se casou, e morreu sozinha e amarga, corroída pelo ódio, suas irmãs por outro lado, conheceram bruxos por quem se apaixonaram e casaram-se, e com eles tiveram filhos o mesmo se passou com seu irmão, e hoje todas as bruxas e bruxos são chamados irmãos. Por isto a Ilha chama-se "terra dos irmãos"."

_Mas eu acho que a Primeira Bruxa, estava errada em sentir ódio de todos os humanos, não é justo julgar todos pelo erro de poucos. – comentou Kagome, após recitar de cabeça, a história que tanto havia lhe sido ensinada durante as aulas teóricas dadas por sua tutora Soraia, cujo familiar era uma cobra. E olhou esperançosa para Inuyasha sentado ao seu lado – Afinal, nem todos os homens são maus. Certo?

Seu olho castanho era infantil e cheio de esperanças, o olho azul transparecia inocência e doçura, juntos eles davam-lhe vontade de beijá-la, ela provavelmente não tinha ideia do efeito que causava nele, desfilando de um lado para outro usando aqueles vestidos. Obrigou-se a sorrir.

_É claro, assim como existem bruxas que não estão sedentas por uma boa fogueira humana. – brincou.

Ela riu e estendeu-lhe a mão para ajuda-lo a levantar da areia.

_Ora são tão poucos homens bons assim?

Será que ela o enfeitiçaria se ele a beijasse?

A gralha que voava em círculos acima de suas cabeças, crocitou alto como se lesse seus pensamentos, e Inuyasha chegou à conclusão de que o real perigo em beijar Kagome não estaria na bruxa, mas sim naquele maldito pássaro dela.

Para Kagome aquilo também soou como um aviso, porém um diferente daquele que Inuyasha havia entendido, e de repente consciente de onde estavam ela começou a empurrá-lo para longe do mar, em direção as árvores.

_Já passamos tempo demais aqui, chega de brincar com a sorte. – ela disse – Prometo que amanha deixo-te sair outra vez, mas por hoje já chega de arriscar nossos pescoços!

_Nossos? – questionou virando-se para ela já dentro da cabana.

Kagome fez que sim.

_Se descobrem que eu tenho ajudado a um humano, serei considerada traidora e punida por isso, provavelmente executada. Mas não se preocupe Inuyasha eu encontrarei uma maneira de tirar você daqui. Juro-te.

Havia esperança em seu olho azul, e determinação no castanho.

*.*.*.*

**Bem, pois é aqui estou eu, a sua querida autora que deixou todos na mão, quando de uma hora para outra colocou todas as fanfic's em HIATUS, e de novo, peço perdão por isso, mas o técnico ainda não veio buscar Percy, por isso enquanto ele não vem, tentarei postar diariamente os capítulos desta minha curta estória de Halloween.**

**Mas e então, o que me dizem, review's ou travessuras?**


	2. Festival de Bruxas

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

A bruxa traidora.

.

Festival de Bruxas.

.

Kagome observava da janela de seu quarto as crianças aprendizes cortando suas abóboras, falando umas com as outras sobre o que queriam que seus familiares fossem, e ansiosas por ganharem seus punhais de cerimonias e suas primeiras vestimentas de iniciantes.

As meninas ganhariam vestidos negros com fitas, como os de Kagome, e os meninos, longas capas negras com capuzes.

Era tradição que toda criança fosse oficialmente iniciada na magia no dia 31 de outubro de seu décimo ano de vida.

Quer dizer, isso se elas fossem crianças nascidas na ilha, em caso de crianças nascida na terra dos homens, devia-se inicia-las logo no primeiro dia 31 de outubro que elas passassem na ilha, não importando a sua idade, pois, segundo o conselho de anciões que redigia a ilha, era preciso inicia-las o mais depressa possível na bruxaria, por terem passado tanto tempo em companhia de humanos.

Kagome chegara à ilha aos dez anos, infelizmente ela chegou três dias após o dia 31 de outubro, e teve de esperar praticamente um ano para ser iniciada, já então com onze anos.

Sentia seu coração palpitar na garanta sempre que via mais iniciantes, prestes a se tornarem verdadeiros bruxos e bruxas, adentrarem a floresta acompanhados de seus familiares e também de seus mestres e mestras, normalmente um de seus pais, ou em caso da falta deles, um parente próximo, (para treinar crianças vindas da terra dos homens os anciões escolhiam alguém que não tivesse filhos para treinar), para escolherem a árvore da qual cortariam o galho para forjar suas varinhas, pois no dia 31 de outubro do décimo ano após a iniciação na magia os iniciantes deixavam para trás suas vestes de iniciantes e ganhavam suas próprias varinhas.

Havia, ao todo, cinco posições hierárquicas entre os bruxos.

A primeira e mais baixa de todas pertencia às crianças ainda não iniciadas na magia, logo acima estavam os aprendizes – que era o caso de Kagome – e então os bruxos.

Muitos se davam por satisfeitos e paravam por aí mesmo, como Soraia até antes de Kagome chegar.

Acima dos bruxos, estavam os "mestres da magia", que eram os bruxos que já haviam ensinado e transferido seus conhecimentos para, pelo menos, um aluno, como era o caso de Soraia e Kagome agora.

O que significava que ao final daqueles dez anos – mas faltavam apenas sete agora! – Kagome seria uma bruxa, e Soraia, uma mestra da magia, não que algum dia alguma das duas tivessem desejado por esses títulos, do contrario Kagome não sonharia tantas vezes com sua terra natal, e Soraia teria tido pelo menos um filho – muitos de seus irmãos faziam isso: tinham filhos apenas para ensinarem seus conhecimentos a eles, e obterem o titulo de "mestre da magia".

Acima dos mestres da magia, estavam somente o conselho dos anciões.

Kagome havia avisado a Inuyasha que especialmente naquele dia ele não saísse da cabana, e nem sequer se aproximasse da janela, pois a floresta estaria muito movimentada, com seus irmãos e irmãs a procura de madeira para suas varinhas.

Kagome tocou a bainha vazia em seu cinto, destinada a sua futura própria varinha, sonhando com o dia em ela não mais estaria vazia, faltam apenas mais sete anos...

Algo deslizou por cima de sua perna, Kagome olhou por cima do ombro para a cobra Celeste, a familiar de sua tutora Soraia, a cobra era enorme com 5,5 da ponta da cauda até a cabeça, ela ergueu-se sobre o próprio abdômen com um pequeno bonequinho de papel retorcendo-se em sua boca.

Kagome sorriu culpada.

_Opa.

A cobra enrodilhou-se ao redor de sua cintura e deslizou por sua costa e por cima de seu ombro para encará-la frente a frente com seus olhos cegos, Kagome sabia que era Soraia ali dentro da pele de cobra.

_Eu já estou indo, não voltarei a fazer, juro. – falou, embora soubesse que Soraia não a ouviria, pois as cobras eram totalmente surdas.

Então a cobra curvou-se e depositou o boneco de papel em seu colo, e foi embora deslizando.

Kagome sabia que já podia ir esperando seu castigo, por ter colocado pequenos bonequinhos animados de papel para fazerem suas tarefas em seu lugar.

__Eu odeio aquela cobra! _– reclamou Darwin na janela, Kagome não o havia visto voltar – _Ela tenta me devorar todos os dias!_

_Bem talvez se você não fosse uma avezinha tão rechonchuda... – comentou estendendo o braço em sua direção.

Darwin pulou para seu braço e bateu as asas furiosamente.

__Não sou rechonchudo!_

Ela riu levantando-se e alisando as macias penas azuis de Darwin.

_E Inuyasha? – murmurou – Como ele está?

Irritado, Darwin bateu as asas, Kagome sabia que seu familiar não nutria qualquer simpatia pelo humano desde que ele havia ameaçado Kagome com sua própria lamina em "agradecimento" por ela ter salvado a vida dele.

__Ele está bem, muito bem._ – respondeu contrariado – _Pelo menos hoje não está andando de um lado para o outro feito uma barata tonta, ao invés disso se escondeu debaixo daquele monte de palha onde dorme e não voltou a se mexer. Espero que tenha morrido!_

_Darwin! – gritou horrorizada, jogando o braço para o alto.

Darwin crocitou e voou três vezes em circulo pelo quarto, antes de pousar na estante cheia de velhos pergaminhos e livros sobre magia de Kagome, onde ele havia descaradamente feito seu ninho com alguns dos pergaminhos mais antigos e folhas arrancadas de livros.

__O entregue aos seus irmãos e irmãs!_ – gritou batendo as asas – _Imagine como será linda a celebração de iniciação de seus pequenos irmãozinhos e irmãzinhas com uma fogueira humana ardendo no centro da praça, se fizer isso vão finalmente parar de encará-la como uma párea da sociedade e trata-la como igual, faça o que eu digo, eu só quero o seu bem Kagome! Ninguém vai acreditar nele quando ele disser que já está na Ilha há três semanas!_

_Não! – gritou – Quieto Darwin!

Sem paciência ela levou a mão à bolsa de pano presa na parte de trás de seu cinto, e tirou de lá um punhado de sementes, que atirou ao chão, Darwin crocitou feliz ao ver aquilo, abriu as asas e voou para o chão.

__Sementes!_ – gritou feliz comendo sua recompensa.

Kagome suspirou, às vezes tinha a impressão de que Darwin a levava ao limite da paciência só para ganhar sementes.

_Eu preciso ir, Soraia descobriu que eu coloquei fantoches de papel para fazer as minhas tarefas de novo.

Darwin ergueu seus brilhantes olhos de conta para ela.

__Você nunca aprende não é mesmo?_

E voltou a catar suas preciosas sementes pelo chão.

Desde o dia em que jurara à Inuyasha que arranjaria uma maneira de tirá-lo da Ilha das Bruxas já haviam se passado seis dias, e Kagome ainda não tinha feito qualquer progresso, ela não podia ficar brincando com a sorte, precisaria tirá-lo dali o mais rápido possível, não iria se iludir acreditando que seria capaz de escondê-lo para sempre, por mais que lhe doesse pensar em separar-se dele.

Haviam voltado à praia ainda mais duas vezes, e nunca chegavam a ficar por sequer uma hora, pois não podiam se arriscar a serem vistos pela patrulha dos vigilantes olhos da patrulha alada.

A patrulha dos vigilantes alados, ou simplesmente patrulha alada, era composta por 64 de seus irmãos e irmãs, cujos familiares eram aves de rapina, que vigiavam a Ilha através dos olhos de seus familiares, a procura de qualquer irregularidade – como, por exemplo, uma jovem aprendiza de bruxa em companhia de um humano – se Darwin fosse um falcão, ou uma águia, ou um gavião ou até mesmo uma coruja Kagome estaria automaticamente na patrulha dos vigilantes alados depois que ganhasse sua varinha.

Kagome sentia-se aliviado por ele ser apenas uma gralha, não queria caçar humanos.

Talvez os outros estivessem certos, ela não era uma verdadeira bruxa, ela era apenas uma humana comum pavoneando-se de ser bruxa – pois não conseguia odiar aos humanos.

_Aí está você. – Soraia, sua tutora, estalou os lábios quando a viu chegar à sala.

Ela era uma bruxa muito bonita, verdade seja dita, tinha os cabelos negros como as asas de um corvo a ultrapassar os quadris, lábios pintados por uma tintura vermelha, e seios generosos que ficaram bem destacados nas roupas que ela gostava de usar.

Naquele dia, para a comemoração, ela usava um vestido de ombros caídos, com um corte que seguia até seu umbigo entrelaçado por cordões negros, e um cinto feito de uma fileira de crânios em miniatura, a saia longa do vestido era aberta e deixava sua perna esquerda totalmente à mostra, expondo as botas lustrosas, o chapéu típico das bruxas caia-lhe de lado na cabeça, com a ponta dobrada.

_Eu te disse para você organizar e catalogar as poções enquanto eu estava fora e não criar um exército de bonequinhos de papel e coloca-los para fazer seu trabalho. É a história dos bonecos de neve, tudo de novo.

No inverno anterior Soraia havia dado uma pá para a Kagome e lhe dito que tirasse a neve – que só caia na Ilha por obra de magia – da entrada da casa, mas ao invés disso, Kagome construiu três bonecos de neve, deu-lhe vida e entregou uma pá a cada uma deles para que limpassem a neve em seu lugar.

A magia de animação era a favorita de Kagome.

_Eu devia tirar sua voz, e só te devolver depois de ter terminado, para que não pudesse mais trapacear! – ameaçou Soraia – Oh, como odeio crianças, por isso nunca tive filhos! Por que então me deram uma criança para cuidar? Por quê?! O que ainda faz aqui? Vai já fazer o que eu mandei!

_Ah, sim!

Ela virou-se afobada, não queria que Soraia roubasse sua voz, se não como poderia conversar com Inuyasha?

Porém, antes que pudesse sumir das vistas de Soraia, a mesma voltou a chama-la:

_Kagome!

_Sim? – _não roube minha voz._

Soraia colocou as mãos sobre o cinto de crânios.

_Eu reparei que uma dúzia de velas desapareceu, tem alguma ideia do que possa ter acontecido a elas?

_Não. – respondeu e saiu correndo para o porão, onde Soraia guardava as poções.

O porão era um cômodo escuro e cavernoso, com prateleiras e mais prateleiras, apinhadas de poções e _ingredientes _– ervas raízes dissecadas, sementes, caudas, patas, garras, aranhas... – do teto pendiam ganchos com plantas e _outras coisas._

Só saiu de lá perto do por do sol quando já era hora de arrumar-se para a cerimônia, encontrou Darwin empoleirado em seu ninho arrumando as penas, assim que a viu ele contou que havia ido ver Inuyasha novamente, e acrescentou que ou ele havia saído da cabana ou morrido sufocado debaixo da palha, mas Kagome não lhe deu atenção, desafivelou o cinto e jogou-o pesadamente em cima a cama, tirou o vestido com fitas nas laterais que usava – o mesmo do dia em que conhecera Inuyasha – pela cabeça, e foi procurar em seu baú pelo vestido que usaria aquela noite.

Kagome tinha quatro vestidos ao todo, três para usar no dia a dia, e um para ocasiões especiais, este último tinha um decote redondo e baixo, e mangas curtas, assim como a saia, que precisava de uma anágua para manter-se cheia, todo negro, exceto pela anágua branca cujas bordas se podia entrever por baixo da saia, e o espartilho, ele era todo prateado com teias de aranha escarlates desenhadas nele, ah Kagome odiava aquele espartilho.

Ele era muito apertado, e Kagome era incapaz de atar os nós em suas costas, e também não sabia nenhuma magia que o fizesse amarrasse sozinho.

_Você deveria ser um macaco. – falou para Darwin enquanto puxava as meias pelos calcanhares – Assim poderia amarrar essa droga de espartilho!

Darwin a olhou com seus olhinhos de conta.

__Se eu fosse um macaco._ – ele retrucou – _Talvez você não tivesse esse desejo suicida por liberdade de sair voando da ilha, ou essa rebeldia em querer ajudar um humano! _

Kagome calçou as pequenas botas marrons, pegou o espartilho, e saiu para pedir ajuda à Soraia, mas antes de fechar a porta pode ouvir Darwin resmungar:

__Talvez fosse melhor mesmo se eu fosse um macaco._

Como sempre Soraia apertou seu espartilho além da conta, o espartilho comprimia seu ventre, cobria parte do decote e apertava-a em demasiada, ele fazia sua cintura parecer duas vezes mais fina, e seus seios, que não eram lá grande coisa quererem saltar.

Kagome arfou quando Soraia deu um forte puxão.

_Você não acha que já está bom?

_De forma alguma! Você ainda está falando sem ofegar!

_Por que tenho de usar essa coisa? – Reclamou.

Soraia voltou a puxar os cordões de seu espartilho, desta vez com tamanha força que Kagome perdeu todo o ar, ela amarrou os cordões e bateu as palmas, satisfeita.

_Para garanti que vai se comportar, para que mais seria? Não quero ter de vigiá-la a noite inteira. – respondeu enquanto Kagome esforçava-se para respirar – Não ande rápido, não corra e não faça qualquer esforço ou vai desmaiar, vá pegar seu pássaro e sua capa e vamos.

A capa de Kagome era negra, toda forrada em cetim escarlate, presa ao seu ombro direto por um broche na forma de uma gralha azul em pleno voo, Darwin voou para seu ombro esquerdo assim que ela acabou de ajeitar a capa.

__O que tem nessa bolsa?_ – perguntou.

_Que bolsa?

__Essa que você teve o cuidado de esconder debaixo da capa_. – e voou puxando sua capa com as garras, para mostrar a pequena bolsa tiracolo marrom que Kagome tentava esconder debaixo da capa.

_Pare com isso. – sibilou afastando-o. – São só algumas coisas para Inuyasha.

__Para Inuyasha!_ – gritou furioso, voando ao redor de sua cabeça, enquanto ela caminhava com dificuldade – _Este humano vai acabar levando-a a morte! Ah vai! Vai sim!_

_Darwin cale o bico. – ofegou – Não posso respirar direito... É difícil... Andar e discutir... Ao mesmo tempo... Quando não se pode... Respirar.

__Ei cuidado!_ – gritou seu familiar, agarrando-a pela capa, quando ela cambaleou na escada e foi dizendo a cada degrau, sem largar de sua capa: – _Preste atenção! Não caia! Preste atenção! Preste atenção! Tome cuidado! Não caia! Não caia! Preste atenção! Cuidado! Tenha cuidado!_

A cacofonia que era a voz aguda e o bater incessante das asas azuis de Darwin fez com que, ao final da descida um sino badalasse dentro da cabeça de Kagome, como se já não lhe bastasse à falta de ar.

Soraia já a esperava na porta, batendo o pé impaciente, com Celeste apoiada em seus braços dobrados passando ao redor de sua costa como uma estola de cobra, agora tinha os cabelos presos e bem arrumados debaixo de seu chapéu e uma capa prateada e cintilante que parecia tecida de teia de aranha caindo de seus ombros, presa por um broche com a forma de uma cabeça de serpente prateada, a varinha, usava muito raramente por Soraia, estava bem presa no cinto de crânios.

_Até que em fim! – reclamou – Chegaremos atrasadas ao festival! Sabe que uma tutora não deve aparecer à cerimonia de 31 de outubro sem sua pupila e nem vice versa!

A cobra Celeste, compartilhando da impaciência de sua bruxa, sibilou, Darwin grasnou assustado e foi esconde-se debaixo da capa de Kagome e de algum jeito enfiou-se em sua bolsa.

_Me desculpe... – disse arfante.

Soraia girou os olhos.

_Que seja vamos logo.

Kagome concordou, pegou seu cajado e a seguiu para fora de casa.

_Vê se não come todas as sementes. – Resmungou para Darwin que espiava com a cabeça fora de sua bolsa.

Nenhum mestre ou mestra poderia chegar à praça, onde a cerimonia era realizada todos os anos, sem a companhia de seu aluno e o mesmo valia para tutores e seus pupilos, mas eles também não eram exatamente obrigados a permanecerem juntos durante toda a cerimonia, de forma que Soraia a deixou de lado assim que elas chegaram.

Kagome enfiou a mão em sua bolsa e tirou Darwin de lá.

_Elas já foram embora Darwin.

__Até que enfim_. – ele bateu as asas sem sair de seu punho – _Eu estava sufocando dentro daquela bolsa abafada..._ – ele lançou um olhar a seu rosto azulado – _Ou é a sua falta de ar que já está me deixando tonto._

_Darwin. – arfou – Corte os cordões do meu espartilho... Eu digo que foi um... Acidente.

__Nem pensar!_ – respondeu a gralha medrosa – _Já bastam às vezes que aquela cobra tenta me comer, eu não quero que a bruxa me tente cozinha também! Vá se sentar que é melhor! Sua falta de ar já está me deixando tonto! _

Ele bateu as asas e voou para longe, para empoleirar-se no galho de uma árvore junto com outras aves: uma coruja, duas águias, três corvos e uma arara vermelha, certamente que a maioria deles, senão todos eram familiares de bruxas.

Kagome pensou em sentar-se debaixo daquela árvore, mas pensou melhor, não queria que aqueles pássaros deixassem algo cair em sua cabeça, foi sentar-se num banco de madeira, ao lado de uma sorridente lanterna de abóbora.

Aquele espartilho realmente a estava incomodando... Talvez se tentasse se distrair, pensando em outras coisas, se esquecesse de um pouco de sua falta de ar.

Como estaria Inuyasha? Pegou-se pensando, no dia anterior havia deixado água e comida suficiente para que ele pudesse se manter naquele dia e neste também, pois hoje seria impossível que ela fosse vê-lo, mas segundo Darwin ele havia se escondido debaixo da palha e não saído de lá para nada.

Deveria estar faminto com certeza, e com sede... Ela tinha que enviar uma mensagem a ele, avisar-lhe que já era seguro.

Que seus irmãos e irmãs não visitariam mais a floresta, pelo menos por aquele dia.

Mas como faria isso? Darwin certamente se negaria.

Ele já reclamava de ter de ser a "babá" de Inuyasha, com certeza não iria querer se transformar em pombo correio também.

_Tirei a minha varinha de uma árvore antiga, porém muito forte ainda, mamãe me disse que uma árvore como aquela já viu muitas coisas, e certamente me tornarei mais sabia com uma varinha feita dela. – disse alguém próximo a ela.

_Oh que bom. – respondeu outra pessoa – Eu tirei a minha de uma árvore florida, para que a varinha me emprestasse sua beleza, minha avó me disse que os feitiços de sedução são muito mais poderosos com uma varinha dessas. Ei não é aquela garota vinda da terra dos homens, bem ali?

_É sim. – a primeira pessoa deu uma risadinha – Veja como está sozinha. Aquela ali nem que fizesse uma centena de varinhas de árvores floridas poderia se tornar bonita.

_Por quê?

_Você já viu os olhos dela?

_Ah sim, se eu tivesse olhos como aqueles certamente que os manteria o tempo todo fechados também!

_Minha avó disse... – as vozes estavam se afastando – Que ela tem os olhos daquele jeito, para que todos saibam que está manchada. Veio da terra dos homens. O sangue da traidora corre em suas veias.

_Sh. É proibido falar disso!

Kagome abriu os olhos. Sob a luz das tochas e lanternas de abóbora eles não pareciam azul e castanho, mas sim verde e negro.

Entre os homens eles eram vistos como sinal de mau agouro, parecia que com as bruxas não era diferente, embora Kagome soubesse que não era seus olhos o real motivo pelo qual a desprezavam, era sim por causa de sua origem.

Suspirou e voltou a fechar os olhos, relaxando o máximo para respirar o mínimo possível, quando sentiu que alguém a tocava no ombro por cima do tecido de sua capa, e voltou a abrir os olhos.

A sua frente, estava uma senhora encarquilhada com uma ovelha aos seus calcanhares, encolhida debaixo de um capuz de uma túnica amarelo, cuja mão enrugada e manchada agarrava-se ao ombro de Kagome.

_Não fique triste filha. – ela disse – Um dia você será aceita entre eles, basta provar seu valor, como eu fiz.

A velha, também trazida da terra dos homens quando ainda era uma menina assim como Kagome, pertencia ao conselho dos anciões, os sábios que regiam a Ilha das Bruxas, os anciões eram os mais velhos e sábios habitantes de toda Ilha.

Eles eram sete ao todo, três mulheres, três homens, e uma sétima figura misteriosa, que ninguém sabia se era homem ou mulher, pois nunca era vista sem uma máscara animal que reproduzia seu familiar, os habitantes da ilha apenas sabiam quando o sétimo ancião era trocado quando a máscara mudava, pois os familiares dos anciões tinham a vida tão ligada à deles que apenas morriam junto com o próprio ancião, o que de certa forma deixava-os vulneráveis, porque se seus familiares morressem eles morriam também.

Eles governavam a Ilha, e regiam as cerimonias, como funerais, casamentos, iniciações... Ou fogueiras humanas.

Kagome estremeceu, e olhou nos olhos da velha anciã.

Ambos eram negros, e não desiguais como os de Kagome, talvez só as traidoras tivessem olhos como os dela, quem sabe não era verdade que Kagome estava mesmo manchada, e o sangue da traidora realmente corria forte em suas veias?

_Provarei o meu valor. – prometeu. _Mas não será entregando um humano à justiça de meus irmãos como a senhora fez._

A história da senhora bruxa Eleonor era bem conhecida, setenta anos antes quando ela não tinha mais do que vinte e dois anos de idade, ela fora até a praia buscar materiais para um feitiço qualquer que estava aprendendo, pois ainda era somente uma aprendiza com três anos pela frente antes de tornar-se uma verdadeira bruxa, e encontrara um homem semimorto na praia com uma criança nos braços.

Ela voltou correndo a vila e contou a todos o que havia encontrado, mas quando retornaram o homem já havia falecido morto pela exaustão, pois havia gastado todas as suas forçar para salvar a criança.

Uma garotinha de não mais de sete anos, cabelos dourados e olhos azuis.

Foi a própria Eleonor quem acendeu a fogueira que consumiu a criança aos gritos, naquela mesma noite, provando assim o seu valor.

_Não queimarei Inuyasha_. – pensou com ferocidade – _Terão de me matar primeiro!_

A velha Eleonor sorriu encorajadora.

_É claro que vai filha, eu sei que vai. – era de conhecimento geral que Eleonor apoiava e incentivava todos aqueles vindos da terra dos homens, sempre querendo provar que eles podiam ser tão bons quanto qualquer outro "puro sangue" da Ilha – Agora, se me dá licença, a cerimonia deve ser iniciada.

Kagome sorriu fracamente e concordou a senhora voltou a sorri-lhe e deu-lhe um ultimo e amigável aperto no ombro antes de se afastar com sua ovelha. O que diria Eleonor se soubesse do homem que Kagome escondia na floresta? Provavelmente a amarraria lá dentro junto com Inuyasha e botaria fogo em tudo.

_Eu quero que meu familiar seja um pássaro, para que eu possa fazer parte da patrulha alada depois. – dizia um menino pra um trio de meninas ali perto. – Uma águia talvez, uma águia seria bem legal.

A cerimonia iniciou-se só quase meia hora depois.

Os sete anciões reuniram-se em um pequeno palco no centro da praça e o sétimo ancião que usava uma máscara de javali com maciças e brilhantes presas metálicas – Kagome podia apostar que ele, ou ela, polia aquelas presas todos os dias – ergueu os braços finos, cobertos pelas mangas da túnica violeta mostrando as mãos pálidas e ossudas para silenciar a multidão, havia um imenso javali ao seu lado, tão grande que Kagome poderia montá-lo, que grunhiu diante o silencio da multidão espantando alguns pássaros de suas árvores.

Os outros anciões – vermelho, laranja, amarelo, verde azul e cinza – começaram a falar em juntamente, os homens na forma masculina, e as mulheres na forma feminina, suas vozes ecoaram pela silenciosa multidão:

_Esta é uma noite mística, onde tudo se transforma, ergam-se jovens noviças/noviços tirem seus/suas vestidos/capas de aprendizas/aprendizes e empunhem suas varinhas e tornem-se verdadeiras/verdadeiros bruxas/bruxos.

Por toda a praça jovens rapazes baixaram seus capuzes e deixaram as capas caírem aos seus pés, enquanto as garotas arrancavam seus vestidos por cima das cabeças, algumas os atiraram aos ares, permanecendo apenas com pequenos tops e shorts que usavam por baixo – Kagome não sabia se seria capaz de fazer o mesmo quando fosse a sua vez, dali a sete anos – e logo em seguida recebiam de seus mestres e mestras na magia as varinhas que haviam cortado naquele dia.

Os anciões continuaram:

_Crianças que hoje se tornam adultos. Tudo se modifica. Hoje recebem suas varinhas, amanhã estarão entregando as varinhas de suas/seus filhas/filhos, e alguns de vocês para suas/seus pupilas/pupilos. – Ninguém queria ter um pupilo, Kagome sabia disso, porque só as crianças da terra dos humanos eram pupilos – Hoje jovens bruxas/bruxos amanhã mestras/mestres da magia, e talvez um dia sábias/sábios anciãs/anciões.

O javali do sétimo ancião grunhiu mais uma vez, e raspou o casco no palco de madeira, e Kagome ouviu azas batendo próximo ao seu ouvido, Darwin pousava na abóbora ao seu lado.

__Consegue se imaginar como uma sabia anciã, tendo de falar essa mesma baboseira todo ano?_ – ele perguntou.

Kagome balançou a cabeça, mas não por causa dos longos discursos enfadonhos dos sete anciões que teria de recitar caso fosse uma deles, e sim porque os anciões eram aqueles que na maioria das vezes ascendiam às fogueiras humanas. Ela não seria capaz de tal atrocidade.

_ Esta é uma noite mística, onde tudo se transforma, pequenas crianças coloquem seus/suas vestidos/capas e abracem a magia, pois hoje se tornam aprendizas/aprendizes. – recitaram os sábios anciões arrumando-se em um semicírculo.

O sétimo ancião tirou algo da manga e atirou no palco, fazendo uma explosão de chamas romperem do nada no centro do semicírculo que os anciões haviam formado, o coelho malhado do ancião vermelho assustou-se e escondeu-se debaixo de sua túnica, a raposa da anciã laranja correu assustada para trás de seus calcanhares, a ovelha da anciã amarela baliu e recuou alguns passos, a cacatua do ancião verde gritou e voou para o alto afastando-se das chamas e unindo-se ao albatroz da anciã cinza, o mico leão dourado do ancião azul gritou histericamente e escondeu-se debaixo do capuz de sua túnica.

Somente o javali do ancião violeta – o sétimo ancião – permaneceu firme em seu lugar, grunhindo e raspando o casco na madeira do palco.

O sétimo ancião ergueu suas mãos, e os outros seis o imitaram, juntos os seis anciões recitaram:

_O fogo mostrará a vocês jovens aprendizas/aprendizes os seus familiares! Seus familiares os ajudarão e os guiarão em sua longa jornada de vida, eles serão parte de vocês e morreram com vocês...

__Mas vocês não morreram conosco._ – resmungou Darwin ao seu lado logo antes de perceber que ela estava se levantando – _Ei aonde vai?!_

Kagome apoiou-se em seu cajado e respondeu:

_Pra que vou ficar? Eu não estou me iniciando ou me formando hoje. Nem sei por que vim.

_Porque é obrigatório. Por isso você veio! – Darwin a lembrou, voando para acompanha-la.

_Mas não é obrigatório que eu fique. – ela replicou – Já sei o que vai acontecer: animais de fogo vão sair das chamas e mostrar aos novos aprendizes quais devem ser suas escolhas para seus familiares, alguns ficarão felizes, outros zangados e o resto vão simplesmente se conformar.

__Não tente me enrolar, você só esta arranjando desculpas para sair daqui e ir se encontrar com Inuyasha!_ – Darwin bateu as azas próximo de se rosto – _Ei! Quando descobriu que seu familiar seria uma gralha azul você ficou o que?_

_Isso não vem ao caso. – e apoiando-se um pouco mais no cajado ela afastou-se arfante.

Zangada, tinha estado muito zangada no dia de sua iniciação, e triste também.

Pois no fundo ela ainda tinha esperanças de que tudo não passará de um mal entendido e que a devolveriam a sua família quando todos descobrisse que ela era completamente humana – uma esperança infantil, pois mesmo que isso fosse verdade, por mais impossível que fosse, ela jamais seria devolvida a família, se ela fosse humana seria queimada viva – e ter um familiar havia tirado sua última esperança, a prova final e concreta de que sim ela era uma bruxa.

Então ela havia estado muito zangada quando descobrira que seu familiar seria uma gralha azul, mas não pelo animal em si, e sim por ele simplesmente existir.

Atrás dos dois, em seu palco com as mãos erguidas os anciões entoaram:

_Sob a lua cheia desta noite mística, iluminem-se agora com a sabedoria do fogo, e vejam em suas chamas aqueles que devem guia-los!

Animais azuis, amarelos, laranjas e vermelhos, feitos de um fogo que não queimava rugiram, e criaram vida, saindo correndo da fogueira e costurando pela multidão que se aglomerava ali, procurando pelas crianças iniciadas, e quando encontravam aquela que procuravam pulavam em seus peitos e fundiam-se a eles, criando ao redor das mesmas uma aura de fogo com a forma do animal.

Eram raposas, cachorros, gatos, pássaros, cavalos, lobos, cobras, coelhos, javalis, macacos... Um menino gritou furioso na multidão quando seu animal de fogo o encontrou e foi envolvido pela aura do mesmo.

_Não! – ele sibilou sacudindo os braços como se o fogo que o cercava o consumisse – Eu queria uma águia! Uma águia! Não um pinguim tropical! Pinguins não voam, nunca farei parte da patrulha alada com um pinguim! Eu queria uma águia! Uma águia!

E em meio a tantos animais de fogo, ninguém percebeu uma gralha azul de carne ossos e penas, seguindo a sua pequena e arfante bruxa para longe da praça.

Quando chegou a cabana onde escondia Inuyasha, já tonta e meio inconsciente, encontrou-a escura e silenciosa, como se não houvesse ninguém lá, sem conseguir mais apoiar-se no cajado ela caiu de joelhos, aquele espartilho estava matando-a!

_Inuyasha! – arfou – Oh, por favor, Inuyasha, onde você está?

O cajado caiu no chão, e ela apoiou-se nas mãos respirando pesadamente.

Darwin pousou esgotado na janela, também atingido pela falta de ar de Kagome.

Ao som familiar da voz de Kagome e de seu corvo irritante, Inuyasha moveu-se e sentou-se, espalhando a palha ao seu redor, tinha a garganta seca de sede, e o estomago doído de fome, não comera nem bebera nada durante o dia inteiro.

Na verdade ele se sentia meio morto, inclusive naquele momento saindo do monte de palha, parecia um morto vivo escapando de sua tumba.

Havia estado escondido sob a palha o dia inteiro, com medo que o encontrassem, desde que chegará ali nunca ouvira a floresta tão movimentada ao redor de sua cabana, era vozes e machados, e animais dos mais diversos, por todos os lados, algumas vozes inclusive haviam estado próximas demais.

Mas quando viu Kagome, caída no chão, esqueceu-se de tudo isso e o mais depressa possível foi tropeçando em sua direção.

_Kagome! – chamou pegando-a pelos ombros, seu rosto estava ficando azul – Kagome, o que foi? O que você tem? Diga!

_Não consigo... – ela tentou responder – Não consigo respirar... O espartilho esta... Muito apertado. Ar! – implorou – Ar!

_O espartilho, certo, eu vou tirá-lo! – respondeu agitado.

Ele arrancou a capa de seus ombros, fazendo o broche de gralha soltar-se de sua roupa e sair voando para o chão, e moveu-se rapidamente em direção as suas costas, não demoraria a livrá-la daquele espartilho para que ela pudesse respirar, pois já tinha certa experiência em desatar nós de espartilhos, mas Kagome segurou-lhe o pulso.

_Não – ela murmurou deslizando seu punhal de cerimonias para fora da bolsa e o apertando contra a palma de Inuyasha – Corte... Rápido. Por favor... Rápido.

O som suave de seda rasgando preencheu o ar, e Kagome finalmente foi capaz respirar.

Ela caiu exausta no chão.

_Sempre odiei esse espartilho. – comentou com um sorriso débil.

Darwin bateu as asas, enchendo seus pulmões de ar, e quando o soltou, desatou a brigar furiosamente com Kagome:

__Você esta maluca?! Nós quase morremos asfixiados, você e eu! Este humano vai acabar nos matando eu digo, direta ou indiretamente, não importa de qualquer forma vai ser culpa dele!_

Inuyasha olhou a ave inexpressivamente, e perguntou enquanto ajudava Kagome a se levantar:

_Seu pássaro pirou de vez?

_Não, ele só está zangado comigo. – ela pegou o espartilho do chão e fez uma careta – Me pergunto que outro método disciplinar Soraia usará agora.

_Método disciplinar? – repetiu sem entender.

_O espartilho é encantado, quanto mais eu caminhar, correr, ou fizer qualquer esforço físico, mais ele vai me sufocar, pode até me matar asfixiada, Soraia o coloca em mim, em ocasiões como esta para garantir que eu não vá me afastar da vila durante as cerimonias.

_Parece que não deu muito certo. – ele brincou.

_Eu precisava ver você. – justificou corando, e desviou o olhar enquanto mexia em sua bolsa para mostrar as coisas que havia furtado da cozinha de Soraia dessa vez – Muito me admira que ela não me obrigue a usar isso diariamente, já que eu fujo da vila todos os dias.

Inuyasha sorriu.

_Então você foge de casa todos os dias? Por isso você aparece aqui todos os dias, mesmo tendo dito ser proibido sair da vila sem acompanhamento.

_É. – confirmou tirando um embrulho da bolsa – Mas não é tão difícil de fugir, quando ninguém se importa com v... Inuyasha!

Gritou quando de repente ele perdeu os sentidos.

Novamente Inuyasha sonhou que alguém o alimentava, enquanto uma canção era entoada em seus ouvidos numa língua antiga e morta.

Suas pálpebras tremeram quando ele sentiu que alguém limpava o canto de sua boca, e abriu fracamente os olhos, tinha a cabeça deitada no colo de Kagome, enquanto ela lhe alimentava com um ensopado de carne tirado de uma tigela e cantava para ele.

Sorriu, e engoliu a ultima colherada que ela colocara em sua boca.

_Não foi um sonho. – murmurou fazendo-a perceber que ele já não estava mais dormindo.

Kagome sorriu, parando de cantar e deixando a tigela de lado.

_Que bom que já está melhor Inuyasha. Fiquei preocupada... Mas você passou o dia todo sem comer ou beber qualquer coisa, só podia passar mal mesmo. O que não foi um sonho?

_A canção. – ele sentou-se e pegou a tigela, para começar a comer sozinho o ensopado com o qual ela o alimentava. Não se importou em perguntar o que tinha ali, ou em vê-la comendo primeiro, pois já confiava em Kagome. – Antes de acordar nessa cabana pela primeira vez, sonhei que alguém estava cantando. Mas não foi um sonho.

_Não.

Kagome baixou o olhar, desejando que ele não se lembrasse do resto, mas foi em vão.

_Me lembro de que você me beijou também, e deitou-se comigo sem roupas. – um sorriso maldoso passou pelo rosto de Inuyasha – Não tem vergonha de se aproveitar de um homem indefeso, assim desse jeito Kagome?

Rapidamente o rosto de Kagome tornou-se vermelho escuro.

Darwin, que estava empoleirado na bolsa de Kagome pendurada em um gancho na parede, resmungou algo mal-humorado.

_Eu não... Não estava me aproveitando. – Kagome tinha os olhos fixos no chão – Havia água em seus pulmões, não podia respirar eu precisei soprar ar em seus pulmões, e você estava com frio, tinha de aquecê-lo, ou então morreria... Eu...

_Me aquecer tirando minhas roupas? – provocou.

O rosto de Kagome ficou um pouco mais vermelho.

_A melhor forma de se aquecer uma pessoa é transferido o calor humano do corpo de outra pessoa para ela, e para isso eu precisava, eu...

Era divertido constrange-la, mas ele já a havia feito sofrer demais, e decidiu que já estava bom... Por enquanto.

Estendeu a tigela, já vazia, em sua direção.

_Pode me dar um pouco mais, por favor?

Ela assentiu, aliviada pela mudança de assunto, pegou a tigela e levantou-se, o fogo estava aceso, deixando fumaça escapar pelo buraco da fumaça, mas o pequeno caldeirão metálico onde ela cozinhava permanecia ao lado do fogo.

_Eu roubei algumas coisas da cozinha da casa de Soraia para você, uma cenoura pequena, uma batata minúscula e meio repolho, eu ia trazer o repolho inteiro, mas Darwin disse-me que eu já estava abusando da sorte.

E a ave certamente não estava errada, Kagome andava roubando muitas coisas da casa onde era criada, comida, mantas para mantê-lo aquecido, velas para iluminar suas noites, e seis baldes de madeira.

_Kagome. – chamou.

_Sim?

_Como foi que aprendeste aquelas coisas, respiração boca a boca e como aquecer uma pessoa. Suponho que vocês não sejam muito hospitaleiros com náufragos aqui.

_Meu pai era pescador. Ele me ensinou essas coisas. – ela disse – Também peguei um pouco de carne, e fiz um ensopado, também há três pãezinhos, ah, eu trouxe um odre de vinho também se estiver com sede.

Inuyasha sorriu quando ela lhe devolveu a tigela cheia novamente do ensopado de carne que ela havia feito.

_Vinho seria ótimo. – e observou-a levantar e espantar seu corvo azul para pegar a bebida escondida em sua bolsa – O que mais você trouxe ai nessa sua bolsa mágica Kagome?

_Não é bolsa mágica nenhuma. – respondeu puxando o odre de vinho – Eu só trouxe esse odre e alguns alimentos para você, além do meu punhal de cerimonias e sementes para Darwin.

Darwin crocitou e bateu as asas quando ouviu aquilo, e suspirando Kagome tirou junto com o odre de vinho um punhado de sementes, e jogou-as descuidadamente ao chão, para sua ave gulosa.

_Você nunca me trouxe vinho antes. – observou enquanto ela enchia um copo com o vinho.

_Bem... Não. – Kagome lhe entregou o copo de vinho – É que hoje é um dia especial... Eu sei que os humanos não celebram nada hoje, mas pensei...

_O que as bruxas celebram hoje?

Kagome umedeceu os lábios.

_Hoje é à noite em que as crianças se tornam aprendizes, e os aprendizes se tornam verdadeiros bruxos. Gostamos de chamar de dia das bruxas. _O Halloween._

Inuyasha concordou.

_Então porque não come comigo?

_O que?

_Hoje é dia das bruxas, no entanto você que é a bruxa aqui, não está comendo.

A expressão de Kagome tornou-se sombria, Inuyasha percebera que ela não gostava de ser chamada de bruxa, talvez porque não lhe agradasse o ódio que os seus iguais nutriam pelos humanos, ou simplesmente porque os outros bruxos e bruxas a desprezavam por ela ter vindo da "terra dos homens", era como o pássaro dela, que não gostava de ser chamado de corvo.

_Não sou bruxa nenhuma. – disse, mas ainda assim levantou-se para se servir – Sou apenas uma jovem aprendiza. Só serei uma bruxa verdadeira daqui a sete anos.

Ela não parecia ansiosa por isso.

Darwin pousou em seu pulso e roubou um pedaço de carne de sua tigela, mas ela não esboçou qualquer reclamação. Inuyasha supôs que fosse porque eles já compartilhavam muitas coisas.

_Não beberei vinho. – anunciou sentando-se ao seu lado para comer.

_Nem eu permitiria. – ele comentou – Você é nova demais.

A mão de Kagome apertou-se em volta da colher.

_Você me toma por uma criança não é?

_É claro que sim. Mas preciso ficar lembrando constantemente disso._ – pensou tomando um gole de seu vinho. – Você é mais nova que minha irmã caçula.

_Ainda que seja eu a alimentá-lo, trata-lo e esconde-lo desde que chegou aqui. Você ainda me vê como uma criança!

Inuyasha suspirou.

Havia deixado-a irritada, mas sinceramente não sabia como deveria trata-la, ela não gostava de ser tomada por bruxa, apesar de viver na ilha das bruxas e estar sendo treinada para se tornar uma bruxa no futuro, e também não gostava de ser tomada por criança, mesmo que só tivesse vivido quatorze primaveras.

_Como quer que eu a veja então?

Kagome pensou um pouco, tomando duas colheradas de seu ensopado nesse meio tempo.

Por alguma razão queria que ele a visse como uma mulher, independente e autossuficiente, não como uma criança bruxa tola e inconsequente, não sabia por que, mas não gostava de ser enxergada como criança através dos olhos de Inuyasha. Porém ao invés disso o que respondeu foi:

_Quero que me veja como Kagome. Apenas Kagome.

Era uma resposta vaga.

Mas mesmo assim Inuyasha aceitou-a.

_Muito bem, apenas Kagome, por acaso não gostaria de me acompanhar em uma taça de vinho?

Ela olhou-o surpresa.

_Mas eu...!

_É nova demais? – provocou, apenas porque era divertido.

Um fogo obstinado queimou no olho azul da menina, e o castanho brilhou determinado quando ela ergueu o queixo, marcado pela tênue cicatriz.

_Muito bem. – disse – Eu beberei então. Mas não temos taças aqui. Um copo terá de servir.

E quando estendeu a mão, Darwin, que já havia terminado suas sementes, depositou um copo ali.

_Beba somente um copo. – avisou cuidadosamente – Não quero que chegue bêbada a sua casa, e sua tutora comece a fazer perguntas sobre como e onde você se embriagou, e chegue a esta cabana.

Kagome concordou.

_Você tem razão.

__Tome cuidado com esse ai. _– Darwin resmungou em seu ouvido – _Ele pode estar querendo embriaga-la para se aproveitar de você._

_Que bobagem, Darwin, ele mesmo me disse para tomar somente um copo, e além do mais ele ainda me vê apenas como uma criança.

__Um homem e uma mulher bêbada sozinhos numa cabana. Desculpe-me se isso não inspira qualquer confiança._ – Darwin voou de seu ombro e pousou no chão em frente a eles, com os olhos fixos em Inuyasha – _Vou ficar de olho nesse aí._

Inuyasha, que não havia entendido absolutamente nenhuma das palavras da ave, mexeu-se desconfortavelmente.

_O que é que ele disse? Por que está me olhando assim como se quisesse arrancar meus olhos?

__Quem diria, o homem pode ler pensamentos!_ – debochou Darwin – _Talvez aja um pouco de magia em seu sangue afinal! _

_Não ligue para Darwin. – Kagome lhe disse, enquanto colocava vinho em seu próprio copo.

__Ei!_ – protestou a gralha azul – _Você não disse que seria um copo assim tão cheio!_

Kagome o ignorou e tomou cuidadosamente o primeiro gole enquanto Inuyasha a observava.

_Eu sempre tive uma curiosidade a respeito dessa ilha. – contou.

_Qual?

_Como é que conhecemos sua existência e as coisas que acontecem aqui?

_O que?

_Alguns humanos chegam aqui.

_Uma vez ou outra. Sim. – ela confirmou.

_Mas são todos mortos.

_Na fogueira. – acrescentou.

Inuyasha estremeceu. Certo ele não precisava saber de todos os detalhes.

Mas ainda assim continuou, para chegar ao ponto em que queria:

_Então como sabemos o que acontece aqui, se ninguém sobrevive para contar a história?

Kagome baixou os olhos desiguais para sua tigela, e tomou mais uma colherada do ensopado.

_É proibido falar disso.

__E também é proibido sair da vila durante a noite, ou desacompanhada, e dar guarita a humanos, além de roubar coisas de sua tutora. Um delito a mais um delito a menos, que diferença faz? Conte logo a história de uma vez!_

Darwin roubou um pedaço de cenoura de sua tigela, e voou para o canto da cabana com seu prêmio.

Kagome suspirou. Ele tinha toda razão.

_Muito bem eu conto. – tomou mais um gole de vinho para que lhe emprestasse um pouco de coragem – É por causa da traidora.

_A traidora?

_A bruxa traidora. É como a chamam. Alguns dizem que ela viveu depois da Primeira bruxa, décadas ou séculos, não importa, outros dizem que ela era uma das irmãs da Primeira bruxa. E os anciões tentam nos convencer de que ela nunca existiu. Mas nós sabemos que é mentira, um dia, em alguma época essa bruxa realmente existiu.

"Certo dia a Bruxa Traidora andava pela praia a procura de conchas do mar, para moê-las e fazer com elas uma tinta branca especial seu familiar era uma gata cinzenta, assim conta a história, quando encontrou na areia um naufrago, um homem vitima da perpetua tormenta, trazido pela maré."

"Pela lei, a Bruxa Traidora deveria entrega-lo as chamas, mas ela não fez isso. Pois não compartilhava do ódio de seus iguais para com os humanos, e ao invés disso ela abrigou o homem no porão de sua casa, pois eis que ela vivia afastada da vila, já que não lhe agradava ver as fogueiras humanas que eram acesas por vezes".

"Ela arriscou-se muito escondendo aquele humano, alguns dizem que ela esteve com ele por semanas outros que foram meses, e ainda alguns insistem que foi por mais de ano, porém todos concordam em uma coisa: a Bruxa Traidora apaixonou-se por aquele humano."

"Aos poucos se foi desconfiando do estranho comportamento que a Bruxa Traidora vinha demonstrando ultimamente, e um de seus irmãos, que segundo alguns contam, era apaixonado pela Bruxa Traidora, enviou seu familiar para investigar o que se passava na casa dela, seu familiar era um grande rato branco, assim contam as histórias, através dos olhos de seu familiar ele viu o interior da casa da Bruxa Traidora, e encontrou em seu porão um homem humano, mas a gata cinza que compartilhava o elo de familiar com a Bruxa Traidora matou ao rato espião".

"O bruxo gritou a dor de seu familiar e contou a todas sobre a traição daquela que amava, liderando assim a perseguição a Traidora, encurralada e ciente de sua morte certa, a Bruxa traidora, em um ultimo ato de amor, libertou o humano e mando-o de volta a terra dos homens."

"Contam alguns que a Bruxa Traidora conseguiu escapar com seu humano, e que hoje as crianças nascidas bruxas na terra dos homens são descendentes dessa bruxa, porém outros dizem que ela não pôde escapar, mas todos concordam em uma coisa: este humano que escapou, contou aos humanos as terríveis atrocidades que se passavam na Ilha das Bruxas, com o passar dos séculos o homem foi esquecido, mas não as suas histórias".

"A Bruxa Traidora, teve seu nome proibido de ser pronunciado em voz alta, até que caísse no mais completo esquecimento, e fosse conhecida por todos somente como a Bruxa Traidora, e sua história não passasse de uma confusão de relados dos quais não se sabe quais são verdadeiros e quais são apenas mitos."

Kagome encarou se copo já vazio.

_É certo que o homem escapou, mas não se sabe ao certo qual foi o destino da Bruxa... Muitos acreditam que ela também escapou, e que por isso o sangue da traidora corre nas veias de todos que vem das terras dos homens... Ouvir dizer também que ela tinha olhos desiguais como os meus. Porém creio que isso são apenas boatos que inventaram depois que eu cheguei à ilha.

Inuyasha colocou a mão em suas costas.

_Kagome...

Ela era tão bonita, ainda que não passasse de uma criança, Inuyasha queria beijá-la, um beijo rápido, talvez ela nem notasse, embora ele soubesse que o real perigo em beijá-la não estava nela, e sim naquele corvo infernal dela.

_Talvez somente as traidoras tenham olhos como os meus. – ela olhou-o sorrindo.

Tinha bebido somente um copo de vinho, mas isto já fora o bastante para deixar suas bochechas coradas e os olhos – tanto o olho azul quanto o castanho – brilhando de forma ébria.

O próprio Inuyasha, já acostumado com vinhos, estava se sentindo meio zonzo, e ele não tinha bebido mais de... O que? Dois ou três copos?

Não importava de qualquer forma ele precisava admitir que estivesse um pouco bêbado, aquele vinho das bruxas era mais forte que qualquer outro que ele já tinha bebido antes... Estava bêbado ao ponto de começar a esquecer-se de que deveria ver Kagome apenas como uma criança.

Afinal, não fora ela mesma que lhe pedira que não a visse mais como criança?

_Kagome... – sussurrou inclinando-se para beijá-la.

***.*.*.***

**Bem me disseram que levarão Percy para o concerto ainda essa semana, mas tentarão trazê-lo no mesmo dia, infelizmente, como eu temia, com todos os arquivos apagados, de forma que tentarei postar máximo possível de capítulos antes disso. U.U**

**E é isso, por hoje é só pessoal, então até, se possível, amanhã!**

**Review's ou travessuras?**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Guest:** Confesso que também me divirto escrevendo Ela é o cara. ^^

Ah isso é porque eu sou fascinada por olhos com heterocromia, e sempre quis ter olhos assim, visto que isso não é possível decidi criar um personagem assim, e que personagem melhor que uma pequena bruxinha? :D

**Geniahny:** Também é divertido escrever Ela é o cara, acredite. ;)

KKK assim me deixa encabulada.

**SailorSodero****:** Tornou-se um hábito meu, todo ano tenho de postar uma história de Halloween!


	3. Sangue de Bruxa

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

A bruxa traidora.

.

Sangue de Bruxa.

.

Infelizmente o vinho também o fez esquecer-se momentaneamente daquela ave infernal, que guinchou e voou feito uma flecha na direção do rosto de Inuyasha assim que percebeu quais eram as intenções dele, para com a pequena bruxinha de olhos desiguais.

Ele colocou o braço na frente e gritou de dor quando a maldita ave rasgou pele e musculo de seu braço, Kagome gritou surpresa e cobriu a boca com as mãos, Inuyasha com a outra mão puxou uma das mantas da "cama" e atirou-a em cima do pássaro, que caiu no chão gritando e se debatendo.

Ele levantou-se e pegou a trouxa ainda com o pássaro se debatendo ali dentro, e caminhou com passos pesados e o braço pingando sangue em direção a bolsa dela pendurada em um gancho, pegou-a dali com o braço ferido e a jogou dentro de um dos baldes de madeira que Kagome havia trazido, depois pegou o balde com a bolsa dentro e se dirigiu ao canto oposto da cabana.

Kagome observou-o com curiosidade enquanto ele sentava-se próximo da mesa onde ficavam as tigelas, copos, garrafas e plantas medicinais, jogou a trouxa com Darwin, agora bem amarrada, de forma descuidada no chão, e tirou calmamente a bolsa do balde, de onde puxou seu punhal de cerimonias.

Os olhos de Kagome arregalaram-se.

_Não! – ela gritou.

Ele olhou-a cansado e desembainhou o punhal.

O som de aço rapando em couro fez seu coração paralisar, ela levantou-se, mas o vinho das bruxas fazia sua cabeça girar e ela voltou a cair impotente na cama de palha, o punhal desceu e Kagome voltou a gritar.

Porém o som que se seguiu foi estranho, não parecia o som de uma gralha sendo morta, era mais algo como... Madeira se partindo.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, que nem sequer percebera ter fechado, viu Inuyasha com o punhal profundamente fincado no balde, ele torceu a lâmina e a madeira estalou.

Kagome piscou confusa.

_O que está fazendo?

Ele não respondeu, apenas virou o balde e fez mais um buraco do outro lado, feito isso voltou a embainhar o punhal e guarda-lo na bolsa da pequena bruxa, e então puxou de lá o saco de sementes que ela guardava para Darwin, abriu-o e deixou que algumas caíssem no chão antes de fechá-lo e guarda-lo novamente.

Ele observou seu trabalho com olhos meio nublados pelo vinho, depois acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e pegou a trouxa com Darwin, desamarrou-a cuidadosamente, e a sacudiu.

Darwin caiu atrapalhado no chão, espalhando algumas sementes, e antes que tivesse tempo de investir contra Inuyasha novamente, ele colocou o balde de madeira virado de ponta cabeça em cima do pássaro.

A ave praguejou e lutou ali dentro, enquanto Inuyasha segurava o balde e olhava a volta, por fim esticou o braço sadio em direção à mesa e pegou dali de cima o pode onde eram guardadas as velas que Kagome roubava, pareceu pesá-lo por um momento antes de pô-lo em cima do balde e levantar-se.

_Esta feito. – disse, passou a mão pela nuca e encarou-a – Devia arranjar uma gaiola para esse seu corvo.

_Gralha. – ela corrigiu com os olhos fixos no balde, observando Darwin meter o bico furiosamente através de um dos buracos que Inuyasha havia feito para ele respirar – Ele não vai ficar nada feliz quando sair dai.

Inuyasha encolheu os ombros e encaminhou-se na direção dela.

_Vamos deixa-lo esfriar a cabeça um pouco então.

Sentou-se ao lado dela.

O sangue ainda pingava de seu braço, a manga da camisa que ela havia roubado de um varal de um dos vizinhos estava arruinada agora.

_Tire a camisa. – disse-lhe.

Ele olhou-a surpreso.

_O que?

_Ela já não serve mais de nada. E seu braço está ferido. Tire-a, deixe-me ver como ficou.

__Eu é que estou preso debaixo de um balde por tentar proteger você, e é com ele que você se preocupa?!_ – Darwin protestou indignado.

Kagome o ignorou, ele teria de perdoá-la um dia, e observou Inuyasha tirar a camisa, Darwin havia mesmo sido mal daquela vez com Inuyasha.

Seis arranhões perpendiculares seguiam tortamente por todo o antebraço de Inuyasha, desde o cotovelo até o pulso, da onde o sangue escorria e pingava, desta vez havia sido pior até que aquela em que Inuyasha ameaçara matá-la.

_Está realmente mal. – confirmou levantando-se meio cambaleante – Não se preocupe, eu vou limpar seu braço, passar uma pomada que tenho aqui, e depois enrolarei umas ataduras.

Inuyasha observou-a em silencio enquanto ela recolhia algumas coisas na mesa, e sorriu satisfeito ao ver que ela não libertara a ave, mas logo escondeu este sorriso quando ela voltou para junto de si e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado pedindo para ver seu braço.

Diferente das outras vezes, desta vez ela não se limitou somente a lavar o ferimento com água, mas com vinho também.

_Que droga mulher! – ele praguejou – Você está bêbada? Está passando vinho em meu braço! Essa coisa arde como o inferno!

Kagome desatou a rir, confirmando que sim, ela estava bêbada.

_O vinho é para que não infeccione seu tolo! E como pode saber que isso arde feito o inferno. Já esteve lá algum dia? – ela riu mais um pouco e tomou um pequeno gole de vinho do odre e riu mais ainda, parecia que só agora o vinho estava realmente lhe subindo a cabeça – Você me chamou de mulher. Eu não era criança? Tome isto aqui. Vai te ajudar a aguentar a dor.

Ela lhe entregou o odre de vinho, e depois pressionou um pedaço de pano contra os ferimentos para limpar o sangue, fazendo-o gemer e virar o odre num generoso gole e sacudiu o odre, só tinha o suficiente para mais um gole, Kagome agora estava passando uma pasta branca que ardia em seu braço, enquanto murmurava aquela mesma canção de antes.

Ele sacudia o odre impaciente, só havia mais um gole, e aquela coisa branca realmente ardia... Pensamentos de gralha no espeto preencheram sua mente, enquanto Kagome enrolava firmemente uma atadura de linho em seu braço, bebeu o ultimo gole para afastar aqueles pensamentos, tinha certeza que Kagome não lhe perdoaria se ele matasse aquela gralha irritante dela, e jogou o odre vazio para longe.

E quando terminou, ela fez algo inesperado: curvou-se e beijou o braço ferido.

Surpreso, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

_Que foi isso agora?

Ela olhou-o timidamente, com as bochechas rosadas, se por causa do vinho ou da vergonha, Inuyasha não sabia dizer, talvez fosse pelas duas coisas.

_Minha mãe costumava beijar-me quando eu me machucava. – segredou-lhe.

Ele passou os nós dos dedos pela lateral de seu rosto, afastando alguns cabelos para trás da orelha, ela parecia tão jovem e inocente, era apenas uma criança, mas se era assim porque é que ele sentia aquele desejo quase incontrolável de beijá-la?

É obra do vinho. Disse a si mesmo.

_Sente falta deles não é? De sua família quero dizer.

_Sim. – respondeu baixinho, como se tivesse medo que alguém a escutasse.

Inuyasha levou a outra mão ao seu rosto, e secou com os polegares as lágrimas ainda não derramadas.

_Tão bela... – sussurrou com o vinho a inebriar seus pensamentos e inclinou-se para beijá-la.

Desta vez, Darwin não pôde se intrometer.

Os lábios de Kagome tinham um sabor doce mesclado ao vinho que ambos haviam bebido, o beijo começara como algo cálido e inocente, mas aos poucos se aprofundava, Inuyasha tentava dizer a si mesmo para parar, que Kagome não passava de uma criança, mas então ela passou os braços por seu pescoço e ele esqueceu-se completamente disso, ela inclinou um pouco mais o corpo a procura de mais, e ele afastou-se, precisando respirar.

_Eu não sou bela. – ela murmurou tristemente – Meus olhos...

_São lindos. – ele interrompeu – Nunca havia visto alguém com olhos assim. Eu adoro seus olhos Kagome. – confessou sob o efeito do vinho.

_Jura? – perguntou incerta.

_Juro.

Ela inclinou-se sobre ele e o beijou, o vinho deixara-a atrevida, o que só contribuía para a falta de memória dele, de que deveria vê-la como uma criança, aos poucos ele permitiu que seu corpo fosse empurrado para trás e levou-a consigo as mãos apoiadas em sua cintura estreita, logo estavam deitados.

Ele girou invertendo as posições, e separou seus lábios dos dela, as mãos de Kagome deslizaram de seu pescoço e espalmaram-se em seu peito nu, ele suspirou ao perceber o olhar decepcionado em seu olho azul, e a suplica no castanho.

_Não me olhe dessa forma. – murmurou acariciando seu rosto, traçando com a ponta do indicador a pequena cicatriz que ela tinha no queixo – Eu já estou meio bêbado, e posso acabar fazendo algo de que nos arrependeríamos mais tarde.

Ela murmurou algo baixo na antiga língua das bruxas, não parecia ser um feitiço como das outras vezes, estava mais para uma lamentação, e remexeu-se, como se quisesse se libertar, porém ainda mantendo aquele mesmo olhar de decepção e suplica nos olhos.

Inuyasha suspirou se rendendo.

_Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

E abaixou-se para beijá-la, beijou-a primeiro no olho castanho, e depois no olho azul, beijou também a cicatriz em seu queixo, a ponta de seu nariz, as bochechas e a testa, desceu um pouco mais e afastou um pouco o tecido negro de seu vestido para beijar-lhe o ombro esquerdo, estava beijando-lhe a pele sensível logo abaixo da orelha quando se deu conta de que Kagome já não demonstrava mais nenhuma reação, e afastou-se para ver o que se passava.

Descobriu então que a garota dormia tranquilamente, vencida pelo vinho.

Ele praguejou involuntariamente, quando diabos ela havia dormido?!

Suspirou e encostou sua testa a dela.

_Isso só pode ser praga desse corvo maldito. – resmungou.

De debaixo de seu balde, Darwin soltou um som alto e esganiçado, e de alguma maneira Inuyasha soube que o maldito pássaro estava rindo de sua desgraça, olhou mal-humorado para o balde e resmungou:

_Cala a boca!

Girou e deitou-se na palha, puxando Kagome, completamente inconsciente agora, para junto de si, e abraçou-a enquanto cobria a ambos com o cobertor, que mais podia fazer afinal?

Levá-la para casa estava fora de questão.

Aos poucos ele também se deixou ser vencido pelo vinho e pelo cansaço e adormeceu.

A manha chegou rápida demais.

Quando acordou, Kagome sacudia-o pelo ombro enquanto chamava seu nome incessantemente, feito uma criancinha teimosa e muito irritante.

_Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha.

_Que é Kagome? – respondeu sem abrir os olhos – Ah céus que dor de cabeça!

_Por causa do vinho. Você bebeu demais.

Ele abriu lentamente os olhos, por mais que a luz do dia fizesse sua cabeça parecer estar prestes a explodir e piscou para se acostumar com a claridade, apoiando o peso do corpo sobre o braço não enfaixado.

_Mas e então você? – perguntou – Também bebeu!

_Aquele era vinho das bruxas, não faz tanto efeito assim em mim. – gabou-se cheia de si.

__Está certo._ – Darwin resmungou descrente da janela – _E o fato de você ter bebido muito menos que ele, e ainda ter acordado mais cedo para tomar aquele chá medicinal não conta em nada, não é?_

Kagome tossiu.

_Eu fiz um chá para você. – informou – Ele é muito bom para dor de cabeça e enjoo, eu garanto. Costumo fazê-lo o tempo todo para Soraia.

Inuyasha sentou-se encostado a parede, sentindo um sino badalando em sua cabeça, e aceitou o copo de chá.

_Então a sua tutora é alguma bêbada?

_Não exatamente. – Kagome respondeu – Ela só bebe às vezes, mas sempre consegue ficar bêbada feita uma gamba. Apesar de seu familiar ser uma cobra. E então na manhã seguinte me pede para lhe preparar esse chá.

Da janela Darwin cacarejou aquele mesmo som agudo e medonho que era a sua risada.

__Sabe o que é mais engraçado que uma cobra bêbada que não bebeu uma gota de álcool?_ – ele perguntou para ela – _É um homem frustrado de ressaca!_

Ele cacarejou novamente, e continuou rindo e rindo até que caiu do lado de fora, mas não parou de rir.

_O que é que deu no seu pássaro maluco? – Inuyasha questionou – Ele esta tendo convulsões?

_Não. – Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior, era melhor que Inuyasha não soubesse que Darwin estava se acabando de rir do fracasso da noite passada – Não ligue para o Darwin, Inuyasha.

Kagome não lembrava muito bem da noite passada, lembrava-se de Darwin ter machucado Inuyasha e ela ter enrolado o braço dele em bandagens por causa disso, e também de Inuyasha colocar Darwin debaixo de um balde... E de um beijo com gosto de vinho.

Não se lembrava de muita coisa depois disso, mas supunha que não houvesse acontecido nada demais pelas gargalhadas de Darwin.

Ainda assim ela precisava perguntar.

_Inuyasha. – chamou sem sequer olhá-lo, enquanto calçava suas botas e pensava na surra que levaria de Soraia, quando voltasse para casa, por ter passado a noite fora – O que fizemos ontem a noite?

Inuyasha fez uma careta quando terminou o chá, aquela coisa tinha um gosto muito desagradável, mas ele não podia negar que era eficaz, pois já estava começando a se sentir melhor, e deixou o copo vazio de lado, só então percebendo que ao lado da cama havia um prato com uma tigela de mingau de aveia e um pãozinho, Kagome havia feito seu café da manhã.

_Do que esta falando? – perguntou pegando seu café da manhã.

_Eu me lembro de que você me beijou. – ela levantou-se pegando a bolsa – Mas não lembro o que houve depois.

_Você dormiu. – ele tomou a primeira colherada do mingau.

Kagome corou e jogou sua capa por cima dos ombros, prendendo-a cuidadosamente com seu broche de gralha azul.

_Desculpe.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça e tomou mais um pouco do mingau.

_Estávamos bêbados. Se não tivesse sido você teria sido eu... Além do mais, foi melhor assim. Você é apenas uma...

_Me chame de criança novamente e eu juro que te transformo num peixinho dourado. – Kagome pegou seu cajado, mas não saiu antes de dar um ultimo aviso a Inuyasha: – E tome cuidado ser for sair da cabana, alguns de meus irmãos e irmãs estarão andando pela floresta nos próximos sete dias aproximadamente.

A colher parou a meio caminho da boca de Inuyasha.

_Por quê?

_Porque precisam capturar seus familiares. Ontem à noite as chamas mostraram os animais com quem eles devem formar elos, e hoje eles partirão em busca destes animais... Há três anos quando as chamas me mostraram uma gralha azul eu fiquei quatro dias na floresta com Soraia, montando armadilhas para pássaros, pegando tudo que é tipo de ave _menos_ uma gralha azul.

__Isso é porque nós somos mais espertos que o resto dos pássaros, nós até podemos falar._ – gabou-se Darwin aparecendo no buraco para fumaça. E para provar suas palavras olhou para Inuyasha e disse na língua dos homens, com uma voz esganiçada e forçada: – Ilha das Bruxas! Ilha das Bruxas! – e exibiu duas novas palavras também que Kagome não sabia que ele podia falar – Velhaco pervertido!

Kagome balançou a cabeça, mais espertos? Talvez. Humildes? Nem um pouco. Ela bateu o cajado duas vezes no chão e Darwin veio voando, dando uma ou duas voltas no ar até pousar no alto de seu cajado, ela acariciou-o meigamente.

_De qualquer forma. – disse a Inuyasha – A maior parte de meus irmãos e irmãs que estarão aqui pela floresta nos próximos dias serão apenas crianças ainda sem familiares, portanto meu feitiço de ilusão e meu feitiço de confusão devem bastar para mantê-lo seguro, mas não saia da cabana.

Na verdade aqueles eram feitiços bem simples que qualquer criança na ilha, ainda não iniciada era capaz de fazer e até usavam-nos em seus jogos infantis, Kagome havia lançado os feitiços após o oitavo dia quando Inuyasha quase fora descoberto por um dos irmãos da patrulha alada, lançando assim uma ilusão sobre a cabana que a fazia parecer vazia e abandonada para qualquer um que olhasse de fora de qualquer ângulo que fosse, e também um feitiço de confusão para que nenhum familiar que estivesse por perto ouvisse ou sentisse o cheiro de Inuyasha, mas por serem feitiços tão simples – e basicamente infantis – seria difícil enganar com eles uma centena de mestres e mestras da magia e mais um tanto de aprendizes prestes a se tornar verdadeiros bruxos – por isso Kagome havia pedido a Inuyasha que se movesse o mínimo possível e evitasse fazer qualquer som durante o dia anterior – mas os feitiços deviam bastar para enganar um punhado de crianças inexperientes e alguns mestres que estariam ocupados demais tentando vigiar as crianças e mantê-las unidas.

Nos dias que se seguiam ao dia das bruxas as crianças se reuniam em grupos e partiam numa exploração floresta adentro a procura de seus futuros familiares, acompanhadas de um adulto, e os adultos se revezavam para acompanhar os grupos de crianças, assim a tarefa de caçar familiares tornava-se menos cansativa. Kagome no então, desprezada por ser uma "criança dos homens" e repudiada pela cor de seus olhos desiguais – mesmo na terra dos homens, seus olhos desiguais sempre mantinham as pessoas afastadas – não fora aceita em nenhum grupo de "caça ao familiar" e acabara por partir sozinha com sua tutora levando-a ao limite da paciência, por pegar todo tipo de pássaro menos o correto.

Foi naquela época que ela havia descoberto esta cabana – Darwin costumava fazer ninho em seu telhado.

_Preciso ir agora. – avisou.

_Até mais tarde Kagome.

_Quando foi que aprendeste essas palavras? – ela perguntou ao pássaro já saindo da cabana.

O pássaro estufou-se de orgulho ao responder:

__Passei a noite inteira treinando-as! _– e batendo as asas repetiu cheio de si – Velhaco pervertido! Velhaco pervertido! _Estou pensando em aprender a palavra criança também._

_Ah essa não. – Kagome reclamou – Por que não aprende o meu nome? Ou o seu?

Inuyasha ficou paralisado onde estava.

Velhaco pervertido? Era óbvio que aquela ave estupida só podia estar falando com ele!

E o pior: é que ele não estava longe da verdade, Inuyasha realmente não passava de um velhaco pervertido.

Afinal ele era um homem feito e barbado já de mais de vinte anos, e comprometido, que andava tendo sonhos e pensamentos impróprios com uma criança de quatorze anos, dez anos mais nova que ele, o que ele era então se não um grande velhaco pervertido?!

_Um velhaco pervertido! – repetiu levando as mãos a cabeça – Eu não passo de um velhaco pervertido!

Mas se Inuyasha soubesse o que estava prestes a se afligir sobre Kagome naquele momento, a sua aflição iria muito mais além do que o simples pensamento dele ter se tornado um velhaco pervertido.

Kagome saiu da floresta tentando não ser notado, com Darwin empoleirado no alto de seu cajado, e olhou cuidadosamente de um lado para o outro, mas ainda era cedo, poucos de seus irmãos haviam acordado àquela hora.

Foi descendo então a colina em direção à vila.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e franziu o cenho ao tirar dali um pedaço de palha.

__Você sabe, não sabe?_ – Darwin tinha os olhos fixos num ponto a frente – _Ela vai bater-lhe até sangrar._

Kagome estremeceu.

_Eu sei.

__Você não deveria ter passado a noite fora._

_Eu não pretendia.

__Você não pretendia. _– o pássaro repetiu – _Ótimo, tente explicar isso a Soraia, talvez ela te chicoteie com menos força._

E voou para longe.

Kagome suspirou, mas não podia ficar ali na rua matando tempo, quanto mais demorasse pior seria, Soraia era uma bruxa que não gostava de crianças, e simplesmente odiava o fato de ter sido escolhida para ser tutora, porém Kagome sabia que ainda assim ela não era tão cruel quanto _poderia _ser e era grata por isso, afinal ela estava sempre aprontando, fosse colocando bonecos para fazer suas tarefas, ou escapando das aulas, ou até mesmo saindo todos os dias da vila sem permissão, e mesmo assim Soraia só lhe aplicava pequenos castigos – tirando é claro aquele espartilho desumano – exceto na vez em que ela tentara roubar sua vassoura e fugir voando da Ilha com ela, um mês após ter chegado, mas acabara sendo derrubada da vassoura por um simples feitiço da varinha de Soraia – e assim Kagome ganhara sua cicatriz. – naquela ocasião Soraia deu-lhe cinco chibatadas nas costas, fora a primeira e única vez que Soraia lhe chicoteara... Mas Kagome já previa uma segunda vez em breve.

Respirando fundo ela abriu a porta da casa de Soraia.

Sua tutora estava sentada no chão, estava debruçada sobre a mesa com o olhar fixo numa ampulheta cheia de areia colorida, tinha numa das mãos uma garrafa vazia de vinho das bruxas.

Ela ergueu os olhos vagarosamente quando ouviu Kagome chegar.

_Eu sabia que você estava chegando quando ouvi seu pássaro entrar pela janela de seu quarto. – disse. – Você passou a noite fora

_Eu não pretendia.

_Não pretendia. – Soraia levantou-se cambaleante – Você desapareceu ontem no meio do festival.

_Sim, mas eu...

_E roubou um pouco do meu vinho também.

_Eu só...

_Onde está seu espartilho, Kagome?

_Ah. – Kagome levou a mão à barriga de repente lembrando-se do espartilho magico que deveria estar ali – Eu... Estava muito apertado. Então eu... Eu... Cortei as fitas.

_Você roubou meu vinho. Livrou-se de seu espartilho. Fugiu do festival no meio da noite. E só retornou pela manhã. E ainda me diz que não pretendia passar a noite fora? – balançou a cabeça, apoiando-se na parede parecendo meio zonza – Eu odeio crianças. Já comentei isso antes? Ah, mas odeio, e como odeio! O que é que vou fazer com você? Você foi longe demais desta vez Kagome, longe demais, suba e tire a parte de cima da sua roupa, vamos acabar logo com isto de uma vez.

E naquela manhã, a vila despertou com os gritos de dor de uma bruxinha desobediente.

Kagome gritou a cada chibata que recebeu, sentada firmemente na cama, com as costas a mostra apertando o lençol entre os dedos, e deixou às lágrimas caírem livremente, o chicote de Soraia tinha um cabo de osso e couro e três longas tiras de couro saiam desse cabo, que mordeu e rasgou a carne de Kagome impiedosamente.

Dez. Desta vez foram dez chibatadas. O chicote lambeu suas costas com língua de fogo e as deixou sangrentas e pegajosas, ardendo em chamas, quando tudo terminou Kagome ficou deitada ofegante, de bruços em sua cama sem consegui mover-se.

Cinco chibatadas a mais que da ultima vez.

O dobro que da ultima vez.

Kagome perguntava-se se Soraia ia aumentando de cinco em cinco os números de chibatadas, ou se o ia dobrando, a cada surra que lhe dava, ou se simplesmente batia nela até achar que já estava bom, e que ela já havia prendido a lição.

Cinco chibatadas para aprender que não se pode fugir da Ilha das Bruxas.

Dez chibatadas para aprender que enquanto ela estivesse sob aquele teto, não poderia roubar vinho e passar a noite fora.

E quantas chibatadas seriam para aprender que não se deve dar guarita a um humano?

__Está horrível._ – Darwin resmungou de seu ninho no alto da estante – _Realmente ruim_.

Kagome sabia que ele também sentia dor, por causa do elo que dividiam.

Seu pobre companheiro emplumado que não tinha culpa de nada, também sofria.

Kagome gemeu de dor quando tentou levantar-se, e um segundo depois, desistiu do ato, tudo girava, e girava, e girava, ela fechou os olhos e deixou-se ser consumida pela escuridão, perdendo totalmente os sentidos.

...

Inuyasha espiou através da janela o trio de crianças que vinha andando pela mata, sabia que elas não poderiam vê-lo ali por causa do feitiço de ilusão de Kagome, mas isso não o deixava menos apreensivo, e se uma delas ficasse curiosa e decidisse entrar para ver o que tinha dentro da misteriosa cabana abandonada?

_Kotaro! Kotaro! – chamou uma das garotas que compunham o trio de crianças, ela usava roupas semelhantes às de Kagome: um vestido indecentemente curto feito de tecido leve e negro adornado com fitas de mesma cor – Kotaro onde você está indo?

_Eu acho que vi um coelho vindo nessa direção. – respondeu o garoto baixando o capuz negro e virando-se para encarar as duas meninas que o acompanhavam.

_Um coelho? – disse a outra menina, assim como a primeira esta também usava um vestido curto com fitas – Eu não vi coelho algum.

_Acho que era uma raposa. – disse a primeira.

_Uma raposa branca? – Kotaro indagou descrente.

_Vai ver que era albina. – comentou a segunda menina – Minha mãe disse que animais albinos não dão bons familiares.

_De qualquer forma nenhum de nós precisa de uma raposa, muito menos albina, você precisa de um coelho Kotaro, a Sasami precisa de um furão e eu de uma lontra, não temos porque ficar aqui caçando raposas. – falou a primeira menina.

_Não era uma raposa, era um coelho! – insistiu Kotaro.

_Raposa ou coelho. De qualquer forma já foi. – Sasami encolheu os ombros e começou a retornar pelo caminho de onde tinham vindo.

_Isso. _Pensou Inuyasha vendo Kotaro dar um suspiro infeliz e começar a seguir Sasami, com a outra menina logo atrás. _Vão embora! Vão embora de uma vez._

Foi quando a outra menina sugeriu:

_Deveríamos ir ao regato. Os animais sentem sede com certeza encontraremos tudo que é tipo de animal por lá.

Mas Kotaro não se deixou enganar, ele parou de caminha e virou-se para a garota:

_Você não me engana Akane! Só quer ir até o regato porque sabe que lá é o único lugar onde você pode encontrar lontras!

A folhagem atrás das crianças começou a mexer-se, e Inuyasha estreitou os olhos tentando ver o que tinha ali, talvez fosse Kagome, ou então aquele pássaro irritante dela, mas não era nenhuma nem outro, era sim um lobo cinzento.

Inuyasha levantou-se de um salto, e estava a ponto de cometer a estupidez de sair da cabana para ajudar as crianças – nem parou para pensar que depois dele as salvar elas poderiam muito bem sair correndo para a vila gritando "Um humano! Um humano!" – quando o lobo falou na voz de uma mulher:

_Crianças, não deveriam se afastar tanto do grupo!

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

Era realmente um povo muito estranho aquele da ilha, Kagome já havia lhe dito que alguns de seus irmãos mais experientes podiam ver através dos olhos de seus familiares, mas nunca falara nada sobre falarem através deles.

_Desculpe mãe. – falou aquela que atendia pelo nome de Sasami – Kotaro pensou ter visto um coelho.

A bruxa loba ergueu a cabeça e farejou o ar, por um momento esquecido do feitiço de confusão de Kagome Inuyasha temeu que ela sentisse seu cheiro.

_Não há coelho nenhum por aqui. Então retornem para o grupo crianças!

_Sim mãe. – Sasami respondeu obedientemente.

Kotaro e Akane fizeram muxoxos tristes e seguiram Sasami e sua mãe loba de volta pela mata, nenhum deles deu qualquer atenção à cabana "abandonada" a poucos metros dali, Inuyasha suspirou aliviado quando eles sumiram por entre as folhagens, e aquele havia sido só o primeiro de muitos grupos, que apareceriam nos próximos dias.

Não sabia se conseguiria manter sua sanidade intacta até sair daquela Ilha.

Por alguma razão a ideia de sair daquela ilha lhe trouxe certo desconforto, é claro que ele queria sair dali, e quanto antes melhor, sabia que Kagome não poderia escondê-lo para sempre, mas o problema era Kagome, ele não queria deixa-la ali naquela ilha cheia de pessoas que a desprezava e a odiavam por sua origem, mas se ele a levasse junto – supondo-se que conseguisse escapar daquela ilha – o que faria com ela?

Afinal ele estava comprometido, mesmo que sequer conhecesse a sua noiva e a esta altura ela provavelmente acreditasse que ele estava morto, ele ainda estava comprometido... Mas se ele houvesse mesmo sido dado como morto, talvez pudesse recomeçar uma nova vida com Kagome, sim e aquele pássaro irritante dela poderia vir junto também... Mas que pensamentos eram esses agora?!

Suspirou sentando-se debaixo da janela, com os braços apoiados em seus joelhos dobrados.

_Eu sou mesmo um velhaco pervertido!

...

__Ah Kagome, por que você faz isso Kagome? Por quê? _– Kagome ouviu a voz de Darwin murmurar tristemente – _Por que Kagome? Por quê? Olhe só o que lhe aconteceu e olha que ainda nem desconfiam daquele humano que você esta escondendo. Por que insiste nisso Kagome? Por que insisti em protegê-lo?_

Ela apertou os olhos e em seguida forçou-os a se abrirem.

Darwin estava a sua frente, com a cabeça deitada de lado, olhando-a tristemente.

_Porque eu... – ela esforçou-se para falar, mas sua garganta estava seca e a língua grosa e desajeitada em sua boca – Acho que... O amo. – ela respirou fundo, todo o seu corpo estava doído demais para que ela conseguisse se mover – Ele foi o primeiro.

__O primeiro_. – repetiu Darwin – _O primeiro o que?_

_Que me aceitou. – murmurou voltando a fechar os olhos e adormecendo novamente.

Em seus sonhos Kagome voltava a sua terra natal, a terra dos homens como gostavam de chamar na Ilha das Bruxas, daquela vez Kagome estava de volta ao dia em que percebera pela primeira que era diferente das outras pessoas, não por ser uma bruxa – isso ela só descobria anos mais tarde – mas sim por causa de seus olhos.

_Você não me alcança Haru! – gritou em seus sonhos.

Naquele dia Kagome ainda era uma menininha de seis anos de idade, mas em seus sonhos ela possuía a mesma aparência que possuía atualmente, inclusive vestia suas vestes de aprendiza, apesar de não ser uma bruxa em seus sonhos.

_Kagome! – gritava Haru lá de longe – Espera Kagome! Espera!

E Kagome ria e aumentava a velocidade, deixando sua amiguinha Haru cada vez mais para trás, ofegante e cansada.

_Vamos Haru! – ela incentivava – É tudo o que pode fazer?

__Veja só como ela corre, olhe só aquelas perninhas! _– Darwin, que não deveria estar ali, pois aquela era uma lembrança de muito antes de conhecê-lo, ria voando acima de sua cabeça. Darwin estava na maioria de seus sonhos. – _Olhe para frente Kagome!_

Naquele dia Darwin não havia estado ali para avisar-lhe de que deveria olhar para frente, de forma que Kagome bateu de frente com Runa, a irmã mais velha de Haru, fazendo-a derrubar o cesto de roupas que havia acabado de lavar, mas mesmo em seus sonhos Darwin sempre avisava tarde demais, de forma que Kagome continuava a chocar-se de novo e de novo com Runa, derrubando todas as suas roupas recém-lavadas.

_Olhe o que você fez! – ela gritara zangada demais para um simples incidente como aquele.

_Me... Desculpe. – dissera assustada, já com os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas – Eu não a vi, estava apenas brincando... Eu...

_Sua estupida! – cuspira no momento em que sua irmã, a pequena e roliça Haru as alcançava, Runa olhou-a surpresa – Haru o que esta fazendo?

A roliça menina apoiou-se sobre os joelhos tentando recuperar o fôlego que havia perdido em sua perseguição a Kagome, antes de endireitar-se e olhar para cima em direção ao rosto da irmã mais velha, com um grande sorriso banguela.

_Estou brincando com Kagome irmã.

Haru deveria ter dito que estava correndo para ir se encontrar com outros amiguinhos seus, ou que estava brincando sozinha, ou então fugindo de algum demônio, qualquer coisa menos que estava _brincando com Kagome._

Runa mostrou-se chocada, e irada momentos depois, quando ela agarrou o braço da irmã menor.

_Não Haru, não! – gritara como se a criança tivesse acabado de dizer que havia incendiado a casa delas já totalmente esquecida das roupas caídas – Você não pode brincar com essa menina!

Haru olhou assustada para a irmã mais velha.

_Por que não?

A resposta de Runa nunca mais saiu da cabeça de Kagome:

_Olhe para os olhos dela Haru, essa menina é maligna!

Um olho azul e outro castanho, uma mácula com a qual Kagome havia nascido que a tornava um ser maligno – de mau agouro – aos olhos de todos – tanto humanos como bruxos – Runa apenas havia sido a primeira de muitos a verbalizar aquele pensamento.

A sua volta, as pessoas começaram a murmurar umas com as outras, suas vozes como dardos venenosos voando sobre a cabeça de Kagome:

_Ela corre mais rápido que qualquer outra criança da vila.

_Corre rápido demais para uma simples menina.

_Eu já a vi escalar árvores e subir mais alto que qualquer homem, mulher ou criança seria capaz de escalar.

_Nada feito um peixe.

_E aqueles olhos.

_Oh aqueles olhos terríveis!

_Um é castanho...

_O outro é azul.

_Sinal de mau agouro.

_Sinal de coisa maligna.

_A menina está manchada.

Darwin voava em círculos acima de sua cabeça, batendo as asas furiosamente e gritando:

__Calem a boca! Calem a boca!_

Mas ninguém parecia ouvi-lo ou vê-lo além de Kagome, como um fantasma alado azul.

Naquele dia Kagome havia levantado e saído correndo para a floresta com as mãos nos ouvido, para não ouvir mais nada do que diziam sobre seus olhos, e quando voltara ao por do sol, encontrara sua mãe louca de preocupação, já tentando imaginar o que diria ao seu pai quando ele voltasse do mar.

Mas daquela vez não foi assim, alguém se interpôs entre Kagome e as irmãs e tocou-a no ombro.

_Não ligue para o que eles dizem Kagome seus olhos são lindos. – e então seus olhos desiguais encontraram os olhos, de um raro tom de dourado – Nunca havia visto alguém com olhos assim. Eu adoro seus olhos Kagome.

_Jura? – perguntou incerta.

_Juro. – respondeu e inclinou-se para beijá-la.

Kagome fechou os olhos, esperando pelo beijo que nunca veio.

Era esta a razão que a fazia amar Inuyasha: ele fora o primeiro que a aceitará.

Enquanto todo o resto repudiava-a e repelia-a por considerarem seus olhos desiguais como a marca de algo maligno que houvesse nascido com ela, Inuyasha – apesar de ter tentado matá-la em um primeiro momento – fora o único que realmente havia a aceitado como ela era, inclusive chegando-a a chamar de bela, palavra que ela nunca havia ouvido ser dirigida a ela, embora talvez isso se devesse somente ao fato de que ela era a única coisa a mantê-lo vivo ali naquela ilha, Kagome preferia ignorar esse pequeno detalhe.

Talvez fosse essa a razão pela qual acreditava amá-lo,

Kagome nunca havia se apaixonado antes, portanto não sabia se o que estava sentindo por Inuyasha era real ou não, mas era um sentimento forte, muito forte.

Kagome abriu os olhos, piscando para acostumar-se com a penumbra, e conseguiu distinguir a forma azulada de Darwin dormindo em sua cama a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, já era noite, havia dormido por muito tempo.

Ela estava fraca, com sede e com fome, todo seu corpo lhe doía, e até mesmo respirar lhe era uma agonia, as costas estavam cobertas por crostas de sangue seco.

_Água... – implorou sem reconhecer sua própria voz – Água, por favor... Darwin... Eu quero água... Água...

Darwin remexeu-se e abriu os olhos, batendo levemente as asas para espantar o sono, e olhou-a.

__Kagome._ – disse – _Você acordou._

_Água. – repetiu fraca – Traga-me... Agua...

Seus olhos pesavam e embora ela tenha lutado contra, acabaram-se por fecharem-se novamente. Acordou o que pareceram ter sido horas depois, quando sentiu gotas de água pingando em seu rosto.

_Chuva?_

Abriu os olhos. Darwin voava acima de sua cabeça, amassando um pano encharcado entre as garras fazendo com que a água escorresse e derramasse-se no rosto de Kagome, a pequena bruxa torceu o pescoço e abriu a boca, esforçando-se para beber o máximo possível daquela água, quando a água parou de pingar Darwin pousou com o pano molhado em suas costas, no lugar onde haviam sido açoitadas, fazendo-a gemer.

_Por quanto tempo... Eu dormir?

__Dois dias._ – respondeu a ave voando e amassando o pano molhado contra outro ponto de suas costas – _E já esta amanhecendo o terceiro dia, hoje faz quatro anos que chegaste a Ilha das Bruxas. Cuidado, não volte a dormir. _

_Parabéns para mim – balbuciou. – Tenho frio...

__É porque está com febre_. – a ave levantou voo e saiu pela janela levando o pano consigo.

Kagome gemeu e esforçou-se para se levantar quando Darwin se foi, os músculos doloridos pareciam a ponto de romper-se, mas ainda assim ela conseguiu colocar-se sentada, sentindo alguns dos ferimentos em suas costas abrirem novamente e voltarem a sangrar, ela suspirou cobrindo os seios com os braços quando Darwin voltou a entrar voando pela janela carregando o pano molhado e pingando entre as garras, juntamente com a luz da manha.

__Não devia ter se levantado!_ – ele ralhou pressionando o pano contra o sangue em suas costas, enquanto ela usava uma das mãos para puxar os cabelos por cima do ombro.

_Se eu continuasse deitada... Acabaria dormindo novamente. – respondeu dolorida, sentindo seu familiar pressionar o pano úmido contra diferentes pontos de suas costas flageladas. – Disse que eu dormir, por dois dias... E Inuyasha? Como ele está?

...

Inuyasha estava aflito.

Desde aquela manhã, dois dias haviam se passado e o terceiro já vinha nascendo e Kagome não havia retornado à cabana, nem mesmo aquele pássaro estupido dela dera as caras por ali, para vigiá-lo ou então simplesmente chama-lo de velhaco pervertido.

Havia algo errado.

Inuyasha suspirou finalmente chegando ao riacho de onde Kagome sempre lhe trazia água, agachou-se e tirou dos ombros o pedaço de madeira, que havia catado pela floresta, com dois baldes pendurados em cada extremidade.

Talvez ela estivesse com medo de aparecer ali na floresta para vê-lo por ter tantos bruxos e bruxas na floresta. Afundou um balde na água para enchê-lo. Não. Não podia ser isso, porque se fosse pelo menos seu pássaro apareceria ali de tempos em tempos – duas ou três vezes por dia – para ver como ele estava e levar informações para Kagome.

Talvez ela estivesse doente. Muito doente. Ele começou a encher o segundo balde. Ou então estivesse ferida de alguma forma. Esses pensamentos o incomodavam, deixavam-no aflito e angustiado, queria saber o que havia acontecido a Kagome.

As pessoas ali naquela Ilha tinham uns costumes estranhos... Talvez só as crianças a procura de familiares e seus mestres tivessem permissão para sair da vila nos próximos dias, e nem sequer os familiares das outras bruxas pudessem abandonar a vila. Pôs-se a encher o terceiro balde. Mas não podia ser isso, porque então Kagome teria lhe avisado, e ela também não era lá a bruxa mais obediente e sensata do mundo.

Afinal ele estava ali, não estava?

Não pôde evitar o pequeno sorriso ao imaginar a reação que Kagome teria se o visse perambulando sozinho pela floresta estando ela tão cheia de seus irmãos. Afundou o ultimo balde na agua para enchê-lo. Porém aquilo era necessário, ou ele morreria de s... Levantou-se rapidamente, ainda com o balde meio vazio ao ouvir um barulho na mata, ele recuou alguns passos, mas antes que pudesse virar-se para correr e se esconder atrás de alguma árvore um cavalo branco de crina laranja selvagem surgiu por entre as vegetações.

Pelo menos ele esperava que fosse selvagem. E não o familiar de algum bruxo que estivesse pelas redondezas vendo-o ali parado a beira do riacho através dos olhos do animal, o cavalo, no entanto, não demonstrou qualquer interesse além de matar sua própria sede, Inuyasha prendeu seus baldes novamente nas pontas do pedaço de madeira, e colocou-o sobre os ombros, o dia já estava raiando, virou-se e partiu pelo mesmo caminho de onde viera, sem preocupar-se em terminar de encher o balde que havia ficado pela metade.

E quanto a Kagome?

O que teria se passado com ela?

...

Soraia ouviu sua pupila antes de vê-la, a menina irritante a quem o conselho de velhos havia a obrigado a acolher, vinha descendo as escadas com passos lentos e sôfregos como se cada passo doesse-lhe imensamente, provavelmente doía mesmo, mas tudo bem, porque Soraia tinha impressão de que só assim é que Kagome entendia alguma coisa.

Havia a açoitado uma única vez antes quando ela era ainda menor, por tentar roubar sua vassoura e fugir da Ilha, e Kagome nunca mais tentara fazer tal tolice, e agora já até parecia capaz de compreender que a Ilha das Bruxas era o seu lugar, certo, não havia lugar para ela entre as bruxas, mas havia menos ainda entre os humanos, e a menina sabia disso.

Kagome parou a sua frente, fraca e tremula, ainda usava as mesmas roupas do dia das bruxas, mas as tinha abaixadas até os quadris e cobria os seios com os braços.

_Finalmente acordou. – observou – Tem ficado preguiçosa Kagome.

_Me... Desculpe. – a menina caiu de joelhos aos seus pés e tomou uma das mãos entre as suas, esquecendo-se de seus seios despidos, beijou-a com lábios ressecados – Perdoe-me Soraia.

Quando ela curvou-se para beijar sua mão Soraia pôde ver as marcas que o chicote deixará em sua costa, do corrimão da escada Darwin, o familiar da criança, a observava carrancudo.

Soraia suspirou.

_Levante-se Kagome. – a pupila obedeceu – Você esta com febre, e suas costas estão horríveis, vá se tratar, e também arranje algo para comer, seu namorado deve gostar de garotas magras, mas não acredito que chegue a esse extremo.

Kagome enrijeceu assim que ouviu Soraia dizer "namorado".

_Namorado? – repetiu parecendo nervosa, os braços novamente cobrindo os minúsculos seios.

Soraia olhou-a.

_Você passou a noite fora com um odre de meu vinho. Não tente me convencer de que tudo o que fez foi olhar as estrelas enquanto se embebedava com seu corvo. – o pássaro reclamou, mas foi ignorado – Não Kagome, você ainda não entendeu porque eu a puni? Você não devia ter feito uma coisa dessas, ainda é muito criança, como se já não fosse mal falada o bastante, o sangue de suas costas não foi o único derramado de seu corpo, eu sei disso e você também, foi por isso que foi castigada. Entende agora?

Na Ilha das Bruxas os costumes eram diferentes do que eram na Terra dos Homens, ali uma mulher não seria censurada por se deitar com um homem antes do casamento, mas Kagome não passava de uma criança, ela principalmente tendo nascido na Terra dos Homens deveria entender que ainda não era hora para aquelas coisas.

E se a menina realmente queria namorar o garoto em questão devia pelo menos ter a decência de vir até sua porta pedir permissão a ela, já que ela era sua tutora, ainda que Soraia não conseguisse entender quem iria querer namorar Kagome, tendo ela vindo de onde veio, e com aqueles olhos horríveis.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça de forma submissa, parecia tão fraca que a qualquer momento desmaiaria ali na sua frente, os braços trêmulos cobrindo os seios desnudos.

_Sim. – murmurou por fim

Soraia assentiu.

_Então vá se tratar. Suas costas estão me dando náuseas.

A bruxa mais velha observou em silêncio a pupila baixar a cabeça e arrastar os pés em direção ao porão.

Talvez tivesse sido rígida demais. As costas da menina realmente estavam horríveis. Talvez Soraia houvesse acabado com qualquer chance que ela tinha de um dia ter filhos, mas era melhor assim, isso significava menos crianças impuras pela ilha.

Lançou um olhar de canto para o pássaro azul que ainda a olhava carrancudo do corrimão da escada:

_Não vai com ela _familiar_?

A ave grasnou, abriu as asas e voou na direção que Kagome havia seguido.

A menina não seria capaz de se tratar sozinha, e o pássaro de pouca utilidade lhe seria. Suspirou, não era tão desalmada assim, levantou-se e foi atrás dela.

*.*.*.*

**E é isso aí, mais um dia, mais um capítulo. **

**Reconheço que senti um pouquinho de pena da Kagome nesse, mas sabem o que dizem, não é? Quanto mais um autor gosta de um personagem, mais ele o faz sofrer. U.U **

**Review's ou travessuras?**

**Resposta à review:**

**Kristy:** Que imaginação a sua, mas não, eu gosto demais de Darwin para tirá-lo de Kagome.

Ah! Eu já ouvi falar desse anime, e até pensei em assisti-lo, mas aí descobri que o autor morreu antes de completa-lo, e desisti.


	4. Plano de Bruxa

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

A bruxa traidora.

.

Plano de Bruxa.

.

Kagome arquejou de dor, cobrindo os seios com um dos braços esticou o outro em direção a uma prateleira, sentindo os músculos gritarem de dor com o gesto, seu corpo estava em chamas, não podia subir a parte de cima de seu vestido devido a suas costas terrivelmente feridas.

Darwin estava em cima da mesa no centro do cômodo abafado, resmungando como um velho razinza:

__Corvo! Corvo! Por que todos me chamam de corvo? Eu sou uma gralha azul! Corvos são negros, eu sou azul! Será que todo mundo é daltônico nessa ilha?_

E do alto da escada a voz de Soraia chamou:

_Kagome!

No susto deixou cair o pote com unguento que segurava, por sorte ele não se quebrou, ouviu os passos de Soraia descendo as escadas.

_Como você é desastrada. Junte isso rápido! – ordenou a mais velha, ao que Darwin imediatamente jogou-se da mesa e voou para pegar o pote do chão, depositando-o na mão livre de Kagome antes mesmo dela poder se abaixar – E se apresse eu não tenho o dia todo, tenho uma vida sabe? Não posso dedicar exclusivamente todas as horas de meu dia para ficar ensinando feitiços a você!

Os olhos de Kagome arregalaram-se, e ela quase deixou o pote com unguento cair novamente.

_Uma lição nova? – disse – Agora? Mas eu estou...

_Há muito tempo sem receber uma lição eu sei. – Soraia fungou – Mas a culpa é sua, fica sempre fugindo das aulas, estamos atrasadas sabia? Desse jeito eu vou demorar muito mais tempo do que deveria para me livrar de você!

Geralmente o treinamento de aprendiz durava dez anos, mas em alguns casos mais raros poderia durar menos que isso, Soraia certa vez contara a ela sobre um aprendiz de bruxo que se formara no ano anterior a chegada dela com apenas sete anos de treinamento, ou então ainda mais raramente poderia durar mais de dez anos, aquele ano mesmo havia se formado uma garota que já era aprendiza há doze anos, e Darwin ouvira de outros pássaros familiares que há sete anos formou-se uma bruxa que havia sido aprendiza por vinte e cinco anos, mas quando Kagome perguntara a Soraia sobre isso, à bruxa apenas respondera que os pássaros falam demais, o curioso é que Darwin havia dito também que esta bruxa de quem os familiares falavam tinha uma cobra como familiar, no entanto Soraia não parecia ter idade suficiente para ser essa bruxa de quem falavam, porém Kagome preferira não falar mais no assunto.

Mas Kagome sabia que isso não aconteceria com ela, ela se formaria no décimo ano ou até antes disso, mas nem um ano a mais, não porque fosse uma aluna exemplar que aprendesse as coisas com rapidez e extrema facilidade – nada poderia estar mais longe dessa realidade – mas sim porque Soraia não iria querer estar com ela nenhum ano a mais do que fosse necessário.

_Cubra-se, pegue aquele livro, e deixe esse unguento aí! – Soraia ordenava com rispidez, sentada de pernas cruzadas em um banco, olhando imparcialmente para Kagome, gemendo e arrastando-se de um lado a outro do cômodo para obedecer-lhe – Seja mais rápida! E cubra-se eu já disse!

Kagome gemeu e mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto que com braços rígidos e desajeitados puxou vagarosamente o vestido de volta ao seu lugar, sentindo línguas de fogo lambendo suas costas lentamente, e o tecido grudar-se na pele por causa do sangue, sem permissão as lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos.

__Bruaca desalmada._ – Darwin resmungou voando até a estante e puxando o livro que ela havia apontado para Kagome – _Kagome não esta em condições agora, não esta!_

Ele ofegou e bufou voando com dificuldade em direção à mesa com o pesado livro entre as garras, não podia voar alto e nem por muito tempo, pois sentia como se alguém tivesse tentado cortar suas asas fora, mas também não podia deixar Kagome fazer tudo sozinha ferida da forma que estava, deixou o livro cair na mesa com um baque surdo, e pousou em cima dele, não gostou nada da forma como Soraia lhe sorriu, como se estivesse imaginando se Celeste estaria com fome agora, e se apreciaria uma coxinha de gralha azul.

_Que familiar atencioso. – ela disse – Tão cuidadoso com você, não é mesmo? Isso é bom, é bom que ele goste tanto assim de você, porque isso também vai ser muito desconfortável pra ele.

Darwin ergueu os olhos de repente muito alerta.

__O que ela quis dizer com isso?! _– guinchou nervosamente.

Kagome sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, zonza e desorientada, sentindo fome, sede e muita dor, ela não sabia se seria capaz de aprender alguma coisa naquele estado, tinha febre por causa dos ferimentos infeccionados devido à falta de cuidados... E estava cansada.

Queria deitar-se e voltar a dormir, e ter doces sonhos com Inuyasha e sua terra natal.

_Acorde Kagome! – a voz de Soraia estalou em seus ouvidos – Se dormir durante uma aula minha garantirei que não volte a acordar, entendeu bem?

Mas quando Kagome ergueu os olhos viu que Soraia tinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios, enquanto Celeste, surgida de lugar algum, subiu por seu braço esquerdo e cruzava seus ombros pela parte de trás do pescoço, repousando a cabeça em seus seios e enrodilhando a cauda e o resto do corpo no braço pelo qual subira.

_E agora. Vamos começar.

...

O sol da manhã já ia alto ao céu, e nenhum sinal de Kagome ou daquele pássaro malcriado dela, Inuyasha sentou-se no chão com os ovos fritos que havia roubado de um ninho quando voltava do riacho, suas provisões estavam acabando, mas ele quase não se importava com isso, maldição estava preocupado com Kagome!

A garota já não aparecia há dias, isso definitivamente não era normal.

Talvez tivesse ficado envergonhada depois do que se pássara entre eles, mas mesmo que fosse isso Inuyasha acreditava que ela ainda enviaria seu pássaro para vigiá-lo. Alguma coisa estava definitivamente errada.

_Venham, é por aqui! – ouviu uma criança dizer do lado de fora, suspirou, o primeiro grupo do dia.

_Por aqui onde? – perguntou outra voz de criança – Não estou vendo aquele macaco em parte alguma.

_Então vamos olhar naquela cabana velha ali, ele deve ter entrado lá. – Inuyasha prendeu a respiração.

E no segundo seguinte jogou seu ovos fritos de lado e correu até a janela, um grupo de cinco pequenas criaturinhas envolvidas em capuzes – o que significava que eram todos meninos – vinha em fila indiana desbravando a mata em direção a sua cabana, a procura de um macaco que não estava ali.

Praguejou mentalmente, e agora o que faria? A cabana parecia abandonada por fora, mas se aqueles meninos entrassem ali, eles o veriam, e então sairiam correndo para gritar a todos que havia um humano na Ilha das Bruxas, e os adultos descobririam imediatamente que havia alguém o ajudando a esconder-se ali – por causa dos feitiços que envolviam a cabana – e tudo estaria perdido.

Mas ele não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, porque se descobrissem que Kagome vinha ajudando-o... Ele não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer a ela.

Mas o que ele faria?! Os garotos estavam quase ali.

_Por que o Erik não veio conosco? – perguntou um dos meninos – Nós não tínhamos combinado de virmos todos juntos?

_Você não soube? – respondeu outro – As chamas disseram que o familiar dele teria de ser um pinguim tropical, e ele voou com a mestra dele para outra ilha a procura de um, porque não existem pinguins tropicais aqui.

Inuyasha olhou de um lado para o outro em desespero, procurando algo que... Havia alguns pedaços de madeira enegrecidos a ainda soltando fumaça do fogo que ele ascendera para fritar os ovos. Isso teria de servir!

Correu rapidamente e pegou um dos pedaços de madeira, ainda quentes das chamas já extintas, e, juntando toda a sua força no braço direito atirou-o para longe, pelo buraco para fumaça, o primeiro dos garotos já estava para empurrar a cortina verde musgo quando todos ouviram um barulho nas árvores próximas ali.

_Ouviram isso? – perguntou o ultimo da fila.

_Será que foi o macaco? – perguntou o terceiro.

_Só há uma maneira de descobrir. – respondeu o primeiro já se afastando da cabana – Vamos até lá!

E, para o alivio de Inuyasha, os cinco se afastaram correndo da cabana.

Suspirou aliviado, caindo sentado no chão, aquela havia passado muito perto, mas ainda bem que a maioria das crianças, senão todas elas preferiam se afastar de seus mestres durante as caçadas aos familiares – talvez para sentir no sangue a adrenalina da primeira aventura – porque se um mestre estivesse com aquelas crianças naquele momento ele certamente teria sido capaz de sentir a magia naquela cabana ao se aproximar tanto assim dela.

Ele olhou para o céu através do buraco para fumaça, sorrindo consigo mesmo, desta vez havia sido por um triz... Franziu o cenho quando um rosto peludo surgiu através do buraco para fumaça. Era um pequeno macaquinho. Provavelmente aquele que os meninos estavam procurando há pouco.

_Nunca pensei que diria isso. – falou em voz alta – Mas que falta que faz aquele corvo azul encrenqueiro dos infernos!

...

Kagome viu Darwin curvar-se para frente, mal equilibrado e com joelhos trêmulos e agarrar-se firmemente a mesa antes de cair, ele nunca antes havia se sentindo tão estranho, tão... Exposto.

E também estava com frio. Muito frio. Kagome podia ver isso pela forma que ele tremia.

Soraia aproximou-se por trás e agarrou um chumaço dos _cabelos _de Darwin e puxou sua cabeça bruscamente para trás_._

_Estes cabelos estão mais azuis que negros. – ela criticou estalando a língua – Mas vou deixar passar porque seus cabelos são meio azulados. Vire-se corvo, deixe-me ver o resto.

_Eu sou uma gralha. – retorquiu com voz esganiçada virando-se e lutando para manter o equilíbrio em cima daquelas pernas compridas demais. – Uma gralha azul.

_Isso foi antes, agora nem gralha nem corvo, agora você é uma menina. – Soraia torceu a boca em desagrado – Sua voz também não está boa, ainda parece à voz de um pássaro forçando-se a falar como gente.

Os olhos de Darwin arregalaram-se.

_Pode me entender?!

_Logicamente. Porque você é "humano" agora. – Soraia agarrou-o pelo queixo e virou seu rosto de um lado para o outro – Os olhos estão errados também, ele continua tendo os mesmos olhos negros de sempre, e onde está a cicatriz no queixo?

Kagome levou a mão à cabeça sentindo-se prestes a desmaiar.

_Desculpe, tentarei melhorar da próxima vez. – ofegou.

Soraia concordou.

_É bom mesmo. – respondeu rispidamente introduzindo um dedo através dos novos lábios de Darwin e voltando a estalar a língua tirando o dedo de lá – Também não tem dentes, só gengivas moles, como a boca de um bebê babão . E o que é isso nos seus pés? São garras? Não, não, está tudo errado. – suspirou alisando os cabelos – Você é mesmo uma inútil Kagome.

_Não fale assim dela! – defendeu Darwin.

Celeste sibilou dos ombros de Soraia e com medo Darwin afastou-se atrapalhado, mas bateu na mesa e caiu sentado.

Soraia balançou a cabeça.

_Eu falo com ela como eu quiser. Isto já me cansou. – começou a se afastar em direção as escadas – E enquanto está nesse corpo passarinho, faça algum uso dessas mãos, já que parece gostar tanto dessa garota imprestável.

_Que bruaca. – ele resmungou esforçando-se para levantar.

_Mais uma palavra e teremos ensopado de gralha para o jantar! – Soraia gritou lá de cima, fechando a porta com um baque.

Tendo conseguido ficar de pé novamente, Darwin deu passos hesitantes e inexperientes em direção a Kagome, sentada em um banco soando e ofegando, com uma aparência terrivelmente doente, enquanto o rosto contorcia-se de tempos em tempos com espasmos de dor, e tocou-a em cada lado do rosto com suas novas mãos, sentindo sua elevada temperatura.

_Como você está? – perguntou preocupado.

_Mal. – ela respondeu roucamente. – Preciso de uma compressa d'água pra a febre, de um unguento para as costas e algo para aplacar a dor, sim especialmente isso.

Estava levantando-se, toda tremula e fraca, quando Darwin a empurrou pelos ombros de volta ao banco.

_Você fica aí! Eu cuido disso, agora tenho mãos não tenho? Tire o vestido eu vou pegar o unguento.

Kagome sorriu fracamente enquanto observava Darwin em seu novo corpo temporário, que era uma cópia imperfeita do seu, como Soraia havia feito questão de ressaltar, e voltou a descer o vestido por seus ombros até os quadris, sentindo o tecido desgrudar-se dolorosamente da pele, Soraia havia a ensinado a dar braços e mãos a Darwin para que ele cuidasse de suas costas, porque sabia que Kagome não seria capaz sozinha.

Soraia era cruel sim, mas não tão cruel quando ela poderia ser.

_Hã... Qual desses é o unguento? – ouviu Darwin perguntar.

Kagome balançou a cabeça.

_Primeiro me arranje... Uma bacia com água limpa, e um pano macio e peça a Soraia um pouco de vinho, estes ferimentos precisam ser limpos e desinfeccionados.

_Pedir vinho a Soraia? Não foi assim que tudo isso começou?

Darwin questionou se afastando cautelosamente em direção às escadas, como uma criança que ainda está aprendendo a andar, Kagome esperava que ele não caísse e quebrasse o pescoço quando tentasse desce-las, porém antes de alcançar o terceiro degrau ela o chamou:

_Darwin?

_Que? – respondeu virando-se para ela.

_Você não está mais coberto de penas. – relembrou-o – Pelo menos temporariamente é melhor arranjar outra forma de se cobrir.

Darwin franziu o cenho para ela como se não compreendesse porque ela estava dizendo aquilo, mas concordou e continuou subindo as escadas – com passos cada vez mais habilidosos e seguros – em um corpo feminino que era uma cópia imperfeita do seu, totalmente despido, mostrando a todos as suas vergonhas.

Transformar o familiar numa cópia de si próprio era a forma mais simples do feitiço de transmutação, porque já tendo o familiar uma forte ligação com o bruxo, seria muito mais fácil transformar a ele do que a qualquer outro animal ou pessoas, pois ele aceitaria a transformação mais facilmente, e para começar era melhor que se utilizasse já de uma forma bastante familiar ao bruxo, como, por exemplo, o próprio corpo.

Mas para realizar o feitiço era preciso, além das palavras mágicas recitadas na antiga língua secreta que somente aqueles que eram praticantes da magia conheciam, também uma parte do ser que iria transformar-se e uma parte do ser no qual ele se transformaria, no caso, uma pena de Darwin e um fio de cabelo de Kagome – Darwin não havia gostado especialmente dessa parte – Soraia havia dito que ela tinha sorte por seu familiar ser um pássaro. Pois era bem mais fácil arrancar uma pena dele, do que esperar a cobra trocar de pele.

Darwin voltou descendo vagarosamente as escadas, carregando uma bacia de bronze com uma jarra d'água, uma barra de sabão e um odre dentro, ainda com o corpo desavergonhadamente nu, exceto pelo pedaço de pano pendurado no ombro, Kagome fez uma careta, nunca havia reparado que era tão magra, seria aquilo mais uma falha ou ela era assim mesmo?

_Ela mandou vinagre ao invés de vinho, disse que se desperdiçarmos mais uma gota sequer do vinho dela vai beber nosso sangue em cálices de prata. – informou colocando a bacia em cima da mesa.

E sob as instruções de Kagome limpou e tratou dos ferimentos em sua costa, com vinagre para desinfeccionar e unguento misturado a uma planta anestésica, antes de começar a enfaixa-la, ela já estava inclusive sentindo-se um pouco melhor, mas provavelmente era consequências da planta anestésica – a mesma que fora passada em suas costas – que ela estava comendo, quando Darwin amassou um pedaço de pano molhado contra sua testa e informou que iria pegar algo para ela comer, depois que comesse iria ver Inuyasha, decidiu.

_Você não vai mesmo! – gritou Darwin quando ela o informou de seus planos após ele ter voltado com uma sopa para ela. – Não é porque você está ai toda anestesiada que eu vou te deixar sair de casa.

_Mas o Inuyasha...

Darwin sacudiu a cabeça irredutível, e disse em tom mais baixo:

_Ele vai sobreviver.

_Mas eu preciso saber se ele está bem. – suplicou.

Darwin cruzou os braços.

_Se é assim tão importante, eu vou vê-lo então.

_Jura? – surpreendeu-se.

_É. Afinal é o que eu tenho feito desde que o encontramos na areia não é? – ele torceu a boca com desgosto – Mas tome a sua sopa.

_O que vai dizer a Soraia?

_Que vou pegar umas erva para repor as que usamos. – e começou a afastar-se.

_Darwin. – ela chamou – Não se esqueça de colocar alguma roupa.

_Não vou esquecer.

E por um segundo, Kagome pensou ter imaginado o estranho sorriso que surgiu nos lábios de Darwin antes dele virar-se e ir definitivamente embora.

Bem, Darwin nunca entregaria Inuyasha às chamas, embora esse fosse o seu desejo, sabendo o que ele significava para Kagome, por isso não havia razão pra ela se preocupar, encolheu os ombros, e voltou a tomar sua sopa tranquilamente.

...

Inuyasha agachou-se por trás de algumas árvores, com o estilingue que havia feito preparado para atirar, o coelho estava bem na mira, havia escolhido aquele momento para sair da cabana porque naquele horário quando o sol estava no ponto mais alto do céu percebera que o movimento de bruxos na floresta diminuía drasticamente, talvez pela fome ou pelo sol quente, apesar das sombras que as várias árvores ofereciam, além do mais as árvores impediam que as aves da patrulha alada o vissem, ele já podia sentir sua boca salivando só de imaginar o gosto que aquele animalzinho suculento teria, bastava uma única pedrada certeira na cabeça...

_O que você está fazendo fora da cabana Inuyasha? – uma voz perguntou baixinho logo atrás dele.

Ele pulou de susto, e seu almoço parecendo tê-lo ouvido saiu em disparada mata adentro, saltando tão rápido quanto o coração de Inuyasha, que olhou assustado por cima do ombro.

Kagome erguia-se acima dele, envolvida dos pés ao pescoço com uma pesada capa negra, por baixo podia-se entrever um de seus vestidos negros, segurando em uma das mãos uma cesta com algumas ervas, tinha na cabeça um chapéu pontiagudo com a aba extremamente larga, nos pés calçava as mesmas botas que usara no dia das bruxas.

_Kagome! – ele levantou-se em um pulo.

Ao invés de encará-lo ela manteve os olhos fixos no chão.

_Você não deveria sair da cabana. – ela murmurou com voz estranha – É perigoso Inuyasha.

_Eu sei, mas... Precisava de comida.

_Você tem fome. Entendo.

Inuyasha deu um passo à frente e abraçou-a, sentindo Kagome ficar tensa em seus braços, e não retribuir-lhe o abraço certamente ela ainda estava demasiadamente envergonhada pela noite do dia das bruxas.

_Eu fiquei preocupado com você. – confessou – Por que desapareceu assim de repente?

_Eu... – ela parou um pouco, a Inuyasha pareceu-lhe um tanto rouca – Não podia me arriscar a ser vista. Não com tantos de meus... Irmãos. Andando pela floresta.

Ele tocou-a nos cabelos.

_Mas aquele seu corvo também deixou de voar até aqui, para vigiar-me, pensei que houvesse acontecido algo.

_Um familiar sem o seu bruxo ao lado, voando sozinho pela floresta, poderia facilmente ser tomado por um animal comum e acabar sendo caçado. – ela explicou, por alguma razão parecendo-lhe levemente irritada.

Ele suspirou em alivio, então era isso.

_Eu fiquei tão preocupado Kagome. – ele estreitou-a um pouco mais em seus braços, e então, de repente lembrou-se de algo que vinha atormentando-o – Kagome... Você acha que eu sou um velhaco pervertido?

Ele não viu, mas aquela Kagome que segurava nos braço tinha os olhos negros como duas lascas de ônix, e um sorriso maldoso crescendo nos lábios, quando ela espalmou a mão livre em seu peito e empurrou-o levemente afastando-o de si.

_Você? – ela disse com sua voz baixinha e estranhamente rouca – Ora Inuyasha, por que ainda pergunta?

Inuyasha ficou completamente paralisado.

_Como assim? – perguntou chocado.

Kagome continuou olhando para o chão e levou uma das mãos inocentemente aos lábios.

_Ora, agora a pouco estava a abraçar-me e tocando-me em todos os lugares, de uma forma bastante indevida, acho que esse tipo de toque só é permitido aos maridos para com suas esposas. Coisa que não somos. – ela o olhou com olhos brilhantes e astutos – E você é velho demais para mim.

Em seu estado de choque, Inuyasha não se deu conta de que os olhos daquela Kagome, de sorriso perverso, eram negros e não bicolores.

_Mas eu apenas... Eu estava somente...

_E também. – Kagome continuou cruelmente em seu ataque – Houve aquela noite.

_Mas você assentiu, e eu apenas...

_Eu sou apenas uma menina Inuyasha, você é o adulto, e naquela noite eu estava bêbada. – balançou a cabeça tocando levemente a aba do chapéu – Sim. Não me resta duvidas, você é definitivamente o rei dos velhacos pervertidos!

Inuyasha caiu sentado com o peso de sua coroa empurrando-o para baixo.

_R-rei? – gaguejou.

_Rei! – Kagome gritou em uma voz aguda – Rei dos velhacos pervertidos! Rei! Rei!

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu grotescamente.

E com horror Inuyasha percebeu que o nariz dela começava a crescer, como o daquelas horríveis bruxas das histórias que sua mãe gostava de contar para tentar assustá-lo, ela abriu os braços, largando a cesta, sua gargalhada parecia o inumano e agudo guinchar de um pássaro, havia _penas_ crescendo de seus braços, e ela estava encolhendo, encolhendo e encolhendo, até que de repente, desapareceu completamente e só restaram suas roupas amontoadas no chão, mas havia algo se mexendo debaixo delas.

Quase aterrorizado demais para se mexer Inuyasha moveu tremulamente em direção às roupas e as chutou levemente, e quase teve uma parada cardíaca quando Darwin saiu voando e guinchando de debaixo das roupas em direção ao seu rosto:

_Rei! – gritou a ave quase arrancando um de seus olhos – Velhaco pervertido! Rei! Rei!

A ave deu meia volta pegou a cesta entre as garras e saiu voando para o céu em uma velocidade absurda.

E Inuyasha ficou para trás, sentado no chão e assustado demais para conseguir se levantar.

Darwin riu consigo mesmo, voando para longe com a cesta de ervas, não duvidava nada que tivesse até mesmo conseguido fazer aquele humano estupido que colocava a vida da sua menina em perigo ter se urinado nas calças. Há! E que maravilha seria se ele conseguido isso. Que maravilha seria!

A vila das bruxas surgiu por baixo de suas asas, que agora se encontravam milagrosamente bem, talvez por efeito de todos aqueles anestésicos que Kagome havia ingerido, havia ao todo 10 vilas espalhadas por toda a Ilha, e a cada ano, uma delas era escolhida para sediar as cerimonias anuais, como a cerimonia do solstício de inverno, ou a cerimonia de dia das bruxas, naquele ano a vila escolhida era aquela onde moravam ele e Kagome.

Inclinou-se de lado e começou a descer dos céus, estando que estar o tempo todo ao lado de Kagome era pouco as vezes que ele tinha a chance de voar tão alto, como se fosse um pássaro livre novamente, mal podia esperar para que ela aprendesse a usar uma vassoura para que pudessem voar juntos... Isto é, se a deixassem usar uma vassoura. Já que ela lhe contara que certa vez, antes de ser iniciada como bruxa, havia tentado fugir da Ilha voando em uma vassoura.

Deixou a cesta cair em frente à porta da casa onde sua menina era criada, e pousou em cima dela.

Bicou a porta. _Tec. Tec. Tec. _Ninguém respondeu, ele insistiu. _Tec. Tec. Tec. _E mais uma vez. _Tec... _A porta abriu-se. Soraia erguia-se acima dele, olhando-o criticamente.

_Já voltou a sua verdadeira forma? – estalou a língua – Essa menina é mesmo uma inútil! O feitiço não durou nem três horas!

__A culpa não é dela! _– defendeu batendo as asas – _Você a obrigou a fazer magia estando fraca e ferida sua bruaca desalmada!_

_Ora, mas que passarinho mais estressado. Por que é que eu sinto que não esta me dizendo coisas nada bonitas? – ela riu zombeteira e arredou-se para o lado – Entre de uma vez.

__Bruxa! _– ele guinchou voando para dentro de casa – _Kagome é somente uma criança, como pôde machuca-la daquela f...?_

E gritou assustado, quando Celeste saltou de algum lugar e quase o abocanhou, voou para o alto até quase bater com a cabeça no teto, e então dobrou bruscamente e desceu para o porão pela porta aberta, ouvindo Soraia gritar as suas costas:

_Não pense que eu vou levar essa cesta! Não sou serva de ninguém.

Pousou ofegante na mesa, próximo ao prato vazio onde antes havia sopa, com o coração aos saltos.

__Ainda bem que as cobras são completamente surdas, não é Kagome? _– suspirou aliviado – _Se aquela cobra conta pra Soraia o que eu falo dela, eu já estaria na panela do jantar!_

Kagome ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo, tinha o vestido sujo e ensanguentado todo amontoado ao redor dos quadris e nádegas como se fosse uma saia, e o dorso inteiramente coberto por ataduras, havia passado também uma espécie de pasta transparente nos lábios ressecados, e os cabelos estavam presos num coque frouxo, mas havia deixado a compressa de água de lado.

_Oh Darwin, por que é sempre tão implicante com os outros?

__Eu só sou implicante com quem faz mal a você._ – defendeu-se pegando a compressa e voando em direção ao seu rosto com ela.

Ela segurou a compressa na testa com uma careta.

_Você não consegue mesmo gostar de Inuyasha, não é?

__Não!_

Kagome suspirou e baixou os olhos de volta para seu livro, ainda segurando a compressa na testa.

_Mas não se preocupe, estive pensando e temo que ele não fique por muito mais tempo conosco.

Desconfiado ele pousou em cima de seu livro e encarou-a.

__Como assim?_

_Os pássaros voam, e somente eles têm permissão para sair e entrar na Ilha das Bruxas livremente. Eu transformei um pássaro em humano. – ela afirmou – Posso transformar um humano em pássaro.

Mas só quatro dias mais tarde, Darwin considerou que Kagome já estava bem o bastante para sair de casa e permitiu que ela fosse visitar Inuyasha, ela ainda gemia vez ou outra de dor quando fazia algum movimento brusco, misturava algumas poucas ervas anestésicas no mingau que tomava pela manhã, e cantava baixinho na língua das bruxas para acelerar a recuperação enquanto comia, mas a febre já tinha passado e as marcas em suas costas, apesar de ainda faltarem muito para desaparecerem, já tinham um aspecto bem melhor.

Kagome afirmava que, devido a seus feitiços medicinais, dentro de uma semana ou duas já deveriam ter cicatrizado e desaparecido por completo.

_Você fez mesmo o que eu te pedi durante esses dias? – perguntou desconfiadamente pela décima segunda vez, enquanto caminhava pela vila.

__Fiz._ – ele pousou em seu cajado. – _Levei toda a comida e a água que você mandou pra ele durante esses dias, e aquilo estava pesado._ _Embora eu seja um familiar e não seja um pombo correio, e minha função seja auxiliá-la, aconselha-la e protege-la, e não ficar fazendo entregas por ai._

Kagome catou algumas sementes do saquinho de couro que deixava pendurado na parte de trás do cindo e as ofereceu a Darwin.

_E eu agradeço por isso, você foi muito prestativo.

Darwin olhou a mão de Kagome, estendida com sementes.

__Ao menos admite o meu valor!_

E voou brevemente para pousar em seu pulso e alimentando-se com cuidado para não bica-la, Kagome parou de caminhar e esperou que ele terminasse e retornasse ao cajado para continuar.

E passaram por dois garotos conversando próximos a uma fonte, com seus familiares.

_Um pinguim tropical, você já imaginou uma ave mais inútil?! – reclamou um deles, observando à pequena avezinha nadando na fonte – Ele nem sequer _voa! _Nunca farei parte da patrulha alada com ele!

O outro garoto fungou, parecendo entediado, ele devia ter quase a mesma idade de Kagome.

_Isso não é nada, tem ideia de como foi difícil pegar essa águia aqui? Elas constroem seus ninhos no _topo de montanhas! _E eu vou ter de participar obrigatoriamente da patrulha alada. Ah vou ter que trabalhar todos os dias, nunca mais eu vou descansar depois de ganhar minha varinha... – suspirou pesadamente – Quem me dera trocar de familiares com outros aprendizes fosse permitido.

A águia gritou indignada do alto da fonte, mas os dos dois deram tanta atenção a ela quanto deram a Kagome e Darwin, ela já estava acostumada com aquilo, ser ignorada como se praticamente não existisse, e já nem se importava mais, na verdade atualmente preferia que as coisas fossem desse jeito, pois se ela era "invisível" e ninguém podia vê-la, então ninguém se incomodava em pergunta-lhe o que ela tanto fazia todos os dias na floresta.

Ela não conseguia compreender porque a haviam trazido da Terra dos Homens para aquela ilha, afinal não fazia diferença se ela estava aqui ou lá em ambos os lugares ela era profundamente desprezada.

Ainda lembrava-se como se tivesse sido ontem aquela noite em que Soraia surgira para leva-la, ainda que cinco ou quatro – francamente ela já não sabia mais – longos anos houvessem se passado desde então, sim ela se lembrava com clareza do estrondo da porta de seu quarto explodindo.

Com o barulho ela havia acordado gritando e chorando pela mãe, ao que Soraia respondera dando-lhe uma bofetada que deixara sua bochecha roxa e inchada por três dias.

_Calada garota!

Mas seus pais vieram correndo para ver o que se passava, sua mãe gritou estridentemente ao ver a bruxa parada ao lado da cama de sua filha. O pai, de olhos arregalados saltou para dentro do quarto com um pedaço de pau na mão.

_Bruxa, afaste-se de minha filha!

Mas então Celeste saltara do chão e abocanhara o braço de seu pai que segurava o pedaço de pau, fazendo-o cair no chão gritando e largar a madeira, por sorte ela não era venenosa.

_Quieto humano. – Soraia dissera com desprezo, agarrando o braço da menina chorosa e a puxando para fora da cama – Esta menina, pertence às bruxas agora!

_Não! – sua mãe guinchará, mas Celeste impediu-a de se aproximar – Leve-me no lugar dela!

_Mamãe! – Kagome havia gritado – Não deixe a bruxa me levar mamãe, eu prometo que vou me comportar prometo que vou ser uma boa menina mamãe!

_Kagome!

Mas nem sua mãe, nem seu pai puderam fazer qualquer coisa, quando Soraia a colocara feito um saco de trapos debaixo do braço, e saltara para sua vassoura chamando por Celeste, e então a casa onde ela nascera e fora criada fora ficando cada vez mais para trás... E Kagome nunca mais viu seus pais e seu irmão mais novo novamente.

Agora Kagome foi batendo o cajado cuidadosamente aqui e ali pelo chão, para garantir que não pisaria em nenhum bicho, ou tropeçaria em alguma raiz ou pedra escondida pelas folhas, ou então cairia em um buraco – já havia tido muitos problemas assim, por não saber onde estava pisando naquele solo incerto da floresta.

Uma floresta numa ilha mágica não era confiável, a floresta estava viva, gostava de dizer os mais velhos, ela gosta de nos pregar peças às vezes, alguns afirmavam que já haviam visto árvores se mexendo e até mudando de lugar ali, mas Kagome nunca vira nada disso, ouvira um ou outro galho estalando, e às vezes tinha a impressão de que certa raiz não estava lá até poucos momentos atrás, mas fora isso nunca vira nada de anormal por ali, a floresta parecia exatamente igual aquela em que ela brincava quando criança, na Terra dos Homens.

Mas havia ali naquela floresta algumas plantas que não eram encontradas na Terra dos Homens, porque os humanos haviam cortado e matado todas, assim contavam os anciões, como a erva cadáver, uma erva que crescia solitária nos lugares mais inesperáveis possíveis, solitária e austera com um caule longo e esverdeado, como a pele de um cadáver apodrecido, que matava tudo o que crescia ao seu redor, havia em tempos a muito passados acabado com colheitas inteiras e matado muitos vilarejos pela fome, as delicadas flores Dentes de Dragão, pequenas flores vermelhas como o sangue cujas pétalas lembravam caninos, aparentemente inofensivas, mas que produziam uma queimação insuportável na pele quando tocadas, e as trepadeiras Filhas da Penumbra, que se enroscavam nas árvores e pendiam longamente de seus galhos, negras a luz do sol, porém quando a penumbra chegava elas brilhavam fantasmagoricamente, quando ainda viviam na Terra dos Homens bruxas e bruxos costumavam usá-las em poções da loucura que levava homens a matarem até mesmo os próprios irmãos.

Kagome sorriu levemente ao chegar à cabana onde escondia Inuyasha empurrou para o lado a cortina verde musgo e entrou.

Havia sentido tanta falta de Inuyasha, tanta falta...

_Inuyasha. – chamou entrando – Inuyasha eu estou aqui, Kagome.

Ele estava sentado no canto da cama de palha com a cabeça enfiada entre as mãos, no entanto não lhe respondeu, ela agachou-se a sua frente e tocou-lhe o ombro com a mão que não segurava o cajado.

_Inuyasha?

Ele ergueu os olhos, estava mais magro do que Kagome se lembrava, apesar de Darwin ter jurado que havia trazido pra ele a comida que ela enviava.

__Eu disse que trouxe a comida_. – disse Darwin do alto do cajado, como se pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos – _Não que ele comeu. Se ele deu duas ou três mordidas em cada porção que você mandou foi muito._

Kagome largou o cajado e Darwin saiu voando para a janela, gritando "Tenha cuidado!" antes que ele chegasse ao chão, e agora com as duas mãos livres ela agarrou ambos os ombros de Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha! – chamou preocupada – Inuyasha o que houve? Esta doente? O que está sentido? Vamos me diga, e eu vou...

_Kagome. – ele murmurou como se só agora a estivesse ouvindo – Eu... Eu sou um velhaco pervertido. Não sou?

_O que? – ela o soltou.

_Sou um velhaco pervertido... – ele repetiu parecendo atordoado – O rei de todos eles.

__Ainda bem que você sabe!_ – gritou Darwin divertido – Rei! Rei! Rei Velhaco!

Kagome cerrou os olhos, não sabia que Darwin podia falar aquela palavra, mas falaria disso mais tarde com ele.

_Rei dos velhacos pervertidos é? E quem será que colocou essa ideia na sua cabeça?

__A consciência dele talvez?_ – A ave falou inocentemente.

Aquele diabinho! Kagome sacudiu Inuyasha pelos ombros.

_Inuyasha não dê ouvidos à Darwin! Ele é só um pássaro ciumento que fala demais!

_Mas... – Inuyasha a encarou perdidamente – Foi você quem me coroou rei.

_O que? – ela piscou.

_Naquele dia. – contou Inuyasha – Quando eu caçava um coelho, você apareceu... A sua voz Kagome.

_Do que você esta falando? – ela perguntou, mas então percebeu o amontoado de roupas que havia ao lado dele: uma capa gigantesca, um chapéu e um de seus vestidos. Cerrou os olhos. Darwin! – Oh esqueça aquele dia Inuyasha, não era eu, era Darwin!

_Darwin?

_Um feitiço novo que eu estou aprendendo. – ela balançou a cabeça – Tentei transformar Darwin em mim mesma, foi com ele que você falou aquele dia.

_Foi com ele que eu falei. – repetiu em lenta compreensão – Foi com... – seus olhos faiscaram de raiva – Ele!

E de repente revigorado ele saltou da cama, empurrando Kagome para o lado como se nem a visse ali, gritando furioso para Darwin, com as mãos estendidas como se pretendesse estrangulá-lo.

__Ei calma aí Rei dos velhacos pervertidos!_ – gritou o pássaro batendo as asas e voando por cima da cabeça de Inuyasha – _Não é minha culpa se você é um velhaco que fica catando menininhas por ai!_

_Pássaro dos infernos! – urrou Inuyasha tentando apanhá-lo – Quando eu te pegar vou te virar do avesso!

__Quando me pegar? Há!_ – Darwin voou para o alto, para além do alcance de Inuyasha – _Vai ter que aprender a voar primeiro!_

Inuyasha não compreendia nenhuma das palavras de Darwin, mas cada som que ele proferiu só servia para deixar o homem mais irritado, então Inuyasha pegou uma pedra do chão, que era usada para ascender o fogo e atirou na ave, quase a atingindo.

_Parem! – Kagome gritou, mas nenhum dos dois a escutou – Parem! Parem agora!

Darwin fechou as asas e mergulhou para um ataque, bicou Inuyasha na bochecha, abaixo do olho direito e arrancou-lhe sangue, mas voou para longe logo em seguida, antes que ele pudesse pegá-lo.

Inuyasha pegou um balde do chão. E Kagome gritou uma palavra. Tudo parou.

Ela suspirou mexendo nos cabelos e se levantou.

_Que confusão. – disse para si mesma – Vocês são piores que gato e rato.

Ela olhou de um para o outro, Darwin no alto, Inuyasha a sua frente com o balde pronto para arremessar, os olhos de ambos a seguiam, e ambos podiam ouvi-la, mas nenhum deles podia se mexer, Kagome tirou o balde delicadamente da mão de Inuyasha e disse outra palavra.

Tudo voltou a se mexer, o braço de Inuyasha girou, porém não havia nada para jogar, e Darwin voou indignado na direção de Kagome.

__Você me enfeitiçou!_ – ele acusou – _Eu não acredito que você me enfeitiçou!_

Ela suspirou e atirou algumas sementes ao chão, imediatamente ele se esqueceu dela e foi comer.

_Era a única maneira de fazê-los parar. – ela largou o balde no chão.

_Kagome? – ele chamou incerto – É você mesma agora não é?

Kagome sorriu divertida.

_Ora Inuyasha, me diga você, basta olhar em meus olhos, ninguém tem olhos como os meus. Você mesmo disse isso.

De repente Inuyasha abraçou-a.

_Ah é você! – ele suspirou aliviado – É você mesma, e você não me acha um velhaco pervertido acha?

_Claro que não! – ela riu.

_Ótimo. Por que eu estava doido para fazer isso!– e para eterna surpresa da pequena bruxinha, tomou-a pelo queixo e a beijou.

__Velhaco pervertido_. – ouviu Darwin resmungar, mas ela não deu importância.

Há três meses Inuyasha soubera por sua mãe que era noivo de uma garota que ele nunca vira ou sequer ouvira falar, e que teria de viajar em um navio para encontra-la, porém a maior causa de sua indignação havia sido a idade dela.

Em sua opinião Kikyou era jovem demais para casar-se com ele.

Mas então, por uma ironia do destino seu navio fora pego pela perpetua tormenta das bruxas e ele fora parar naquela ilha, somente para conhecer e se apaixonar completamente por Kagome, uma menina ainda mais nova que Kikyou, que ainda por cima era uma aprendiza de bruxa!

Ah que cruel era o destino... Isso só podia ser um castigo divino.

_Inuyasha. – Kagome sussurrou quando ele deixou de beijá-la, abrindo lentamente os olhos – Eu acho... Que já sei como tirá-lo da Ilha das Bruxas.

Os braços de Inuyasha caíram ao lado do corpo. Sim. O destino realmente pode ser muito cruel às vezes.

***.*.*.***

**Ah mais que dia ruim, não estou no melhor dos humores hoje então nem vou falar muito.**

**Feh veja só, sequer há review's para responder hoje.**


	5. Feitiço de Bruxa

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

A bruxa traidora.

.

Feitiço de Bruxa.

.

Inuyasha ergueu os braços agarrando o cajado de Kagome que flutuava acima de sua cabeça, dobrou os joelhos e içou-se para cima, uma, duas, três vezes, sentindo os músculos dos braços expandirem-se e contraírem-se a cada vez que fazia isso.

_Kagome. – chamou lá pela sétima vez que se içava – Por que mesmo eu estou fazendo isso?

Kagome ergueu seus olhos desiguais, viu Inuyasha subir uma e mais outra vez.

_Para fortalecer seus braços, não é obvio? Se você pretende mesmo sair voando daqui, terá de ter braços, ou asas nesse caso, bem fortes para aguentar uma longa viajem não há qualquer ilha perto da Ilha das Bruxas, e mesmo a ilha mais próxima está à milhas daqui.

Inuyasha arfou e puxou-se novamente para cima, estava treinando para fortalecer os braços já há quase uma quinzena – e por isso seus braços estavam terrivelmente doloridos – desde que ela lhe dissera que pretendia transformá-lo num pássaro para que ele pudesse escapar voando daquela ilha, ele só esperava que a pequena bruxa não o transformasse numa galinha, ou num avestruz por engano.

Pra falar a verdade, Inuyasha não se importava em que animal ela o transformaria, nem que fosse um golfinho para sair nadando dali... Desde que ela fosse junto com ele. Mas ainda não havia tido coragem para falar isso a ela.

Observou a gralha azul que estava no ombro dela, olhando para o livro como se estivesse lendo também, aquele pássaro maldito certamente que seguiria Kagome até os confins da terra, mas Inuyasha supunha que este era um preço pequeno a se pagar para estar com Kagome.

Isto é, supondo-se que ela aceitasse ir com ele.

Como se sentindo os olhos de Inuyasha, a gralha ergueu os olhos, abriu as asas e soltou um guincho agudo que chamou a atenção de Kagome e a fez levantar os olhos para ele novamente.

_Algum problema Inuyasha? – perguntou – Seus braços estão muito doloridos é isso? Se quiser eu posso te passar de novo aquele gel para dores musculares que fiz.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça.

_Não. Eu estou bem. – e voltou aos seus exercícios.

Ela queria salvá-lo. E a única maneira de fazer isso era tirá-lo daquela ilha, mas talvez ele não quisesse ir embora... Não sem ela pelo menos. Não sabia se quando ela lhe desse as asas que havia prometido, seria capaz de abandoná-la.

Darwin mexeu-se inquieto no ombro de Kagome.

__Você já esta lendo esse mesmo capitulo do livro há muito tempo. Por que é que não o transforma num ganso migratório de uma vez e acaba com tudo isso?_ – perguntou impaciente. – _Quanto mais tempo ele ficar aqui, mais risco você corre!_

Kagome balançou a cabeça, ouvindo Inuyasha ofegar e bufar em seu exercício diário.

_Não é tão simples assim Darwin, o feitiço de transmutação é algo complicado. Uma transformação perfeita é realmente difícil de fazer, especialmente em pessoas, mantê-las então? É muito complicado. Eu preciso de tempo... – e murmurou para si mesma – Eu nem sequer deveria ter aprendido essa magia ainda.

Porém ambos a ouviram. Darwin já sabia daquilo, mas não Inuyasha, ele colocou os pés no chão largando o cajado voador e a encarou parando definitivamente com seus exercícios.

_Como assim?

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior, não queria que Inuyasha tivesse ouvido aquilo.

_A transmutação... É uma magia muito avançada para mim. Não consigo compreendê-la direito. Eu sou apenas uma iniciante, iniciei meu quarto ano não tem nem sequer um mês, mas estou atrasada em minhas aulas, e esta magia é algo que eu só deveria aprender lá pela segunda metade de meu nono ano.

Inuyasha olhava-a sem acreditar.

_Mas então, porque foi que te ensinaram isto, se é assim tão avançado pra você?

A pequena aprendiza de bruxa desviou os olhos e começou a desenhar círculos imaginários com o dedo indicador no tampo da mesa que havia trazido juntamente com um pequeno banquinho – escondidos em sua bolsa com o auxílio de um feitiço de encolhimento –, sem coragem para encará-lo, não podia dizer a Inuyasha que Soraia apenas havia ensinado ela como transformar Darwin em pessoa apenas para que ela tivesse alguém para cuidar de suas costas, que haviam sido castigadas pelo açoite por ter passado a noite fora.

_Eu acho... Que ela esta tentando se livrar o mais rapidamente possível de mim. – Respondeu por fim, aquilo também não deixava de ser verdade.

Porém aquilo a fez pensar, depois que se tornasse uma verdadeira bruxa, Soraia já não teria mais qualquer tipo de comprometimento para com ela, e então poderia pô-la para fora, o que ela certamente faria, mas então, pra onde Kagome iria? Fosse como fosse, a casa de Soraia era a única que Kagome conhecia ali na Ilha das Bruxas. Será que teria de se mudar para aquela cabana?

_Kagome? – Inuyasha chamou parando a sua frente, ele curvou-se sobre a mesa, apoiando as mãos em seu tampo, e preocupado tocou-lhe a face do lado oposto ao que Darwin estava – Esta tudo bem?

Kagome sorriu, e acreditando que o motivo da preocupação de Inuyasha era outro, respondeu:

_Não se preocupe Inuyasha, aprenderei esta magia custe o que custar.

Darwin não gostou de ele estar tocando-a, voou de seu ombro e bicou a mão dele, que se afastou com um baixo gemido de dor.

__Mantenha essas mãos longe dela! _

Inuyasha levou a mão à boca para chupar o ferimento, já estava começando a se acostumar com aquilo, nos últimos tempos suas mãos vinham sendo bicadas com muita frequência.

Kagome puxou suavemente a sua mão e beijou o local ferido, depois murmurou algumas palavras que fizeram o pequeno corte fechar-se, envergonhado Inuyasha puxou a mão.

_Não se esforce demais. – disse.

_Isto? Ah não é nada Inuyasha, um feitiço de cura tão simples assim eu posso fazer até dormindo.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho e endireitou-se, por ela ainda ser uma menina ele era bem mais alto que ela, uma cabeça e meia pelo menos, especialmente agora que estava sentada.

_Não é das bicadas de Darwin que estou falando, já me habituei com elas.

Kagome fechou seu livro suavemente, havia levado muitos livros para lá na ultima quinzena, e passava horas lendo-os, como se procurasse neles uma maneira mais fácil de conseguir transformá-lo.

_Estive lendo sobre pássaros. – contou – Peguei um livro sobre pássaros na biblioteca, junto com um bando de outros livros para que não ficasse muito suspeitos, eu costumava fazer isso às vezes, pegar muitos livros dos mais variados temas de uma vez eu quero dizer.

Inuyasha já havia notado que ela era uma menina que gostava de ler, isso era raro... Para falar a verdade, a maioria das mulheres que conhecia sequer sabia ler, provavelmente aquilo era mais uma coisa que Kagome havia aprendido na Ilha das Bruxas, para que pudesse ler seus livros de feitiço.

Ele caminhou até o outro lado da cabana e serviu-se de um pouco da água do _pithos._

_E o que descobriu? – perguntou.

_Para transformá-lo num pássaro é preciso uma pena desse pássaro em questão. No principio eu pensava em transformá-lo numa gralha azul, porque esta me é uma forma familiar, e me seria mais fácil conseguir penas de gralha azul.

De súbito Darwin compreendeu o que ela queria dizer, e ergueu a cabeça com espanto.

__Penas. Você disse? Penas?! Quer arrancar minhas penas?_

_Algumas. – respondeu cuidadosa.

__Algumas?!_ – gritou histérico voando de seu ombro – _Você quer arrancar __**algumas **__de minhas penas?!_

_Para que Inuyasha possa ir embora. – ela o relembrou docemente.

A ave ponderou:

__Algumas penas para me ver livre desse cara... _– e pousou a sua frente, abrindo as asas e fechando os olhos – _Muito bem, pode pegá-las, ah os sacrifícios que um familiar tem de fazer!_

_Sacrifícios. Sei. – Kagome levantou-se com um meio sorriso – E eu disse que no inicio pretendia transformá-lo numa gralha, e não que iria transformá-lo em uma.

Darwin bateu as asas e ergueu o bico parecendo ofendido quando se pôs a falar, agitando as asas furiosamente:

__E por que não uma gralha? Qual o problema com as gralhas?!_

Kagome baixou a cabeça e suspirou sonoramente. E respondeu em tom lisonjeiro não querendo ofendê-lo:

_Porque embora as gralhas sejam aves tão inteligentes, elas não são preparadas fisicamente para longas viagens Darwin.

Mas ainda insatisfeito com o menosprezo por sua espécie Darwin virou-se bateu as asas e saiu voando pelo buraco para fumaça. Ele era tão sensível. Kagome conteve a respiração ao sentir Inuyasha passar os braços por seus ombros e abraça-la por trás, pousando a cabeça em seu ombro direito, aproveitando que Darwin os havia deixado a sós.

_Mas e então, em que tipo de pássaro pretende me transformar senão em uma gralha?

Ele parecia estranhamente satisfeito aos ouvidos de Kagome, mas ela não sabia dizer se era por terem sido deixados a sós ou por saber que não seria uma gralha. Provavelmente pelos dois.

Ela podia sentir a respiração dele de encontro a sua bochecha, a barba por fazer roçava em seu pescoço e ombro, e ela sentia seu estomago dando violentos puxões por dentro. Estava ficando difícil falar, mas mesmo assim ela fez um esforço:

_Andei pensando no Albatroz. A ave que sempre voa a frente da tempestade. Só que algumas folhas a frente comecei a pensar que a águia seria uma escolha melhor. Vi uma águia um tempo atrás, um animal feroz, não seria facilmente abatido.

_Abatido?

Ela tocou um dos braços dele.

_Se algo der errado em sua fuga e por um acaso meus irmãos e irmãs o descobrirem aqui, enviarão as aves de rapina ao seu encalço, um albatroz seria facilmente abatido, mas não uma águia... No entanto...

_O que?

_Você não seria uma águia verdadeira, ainda seria um homem por dentro, e eles seriam vários... Não. O que você precisa é ser uma ave de rapina, sim isso seria a escolha mais sensata, estas são mais difíceis de derrubar, uma que fosse veloz, muito veloz, para que não houvesse qualquer hipótese de pegarem-no e que aguentasse longas viagens.

Ele a virou para si, pondo as mãos espalmadas na mesa uma de cada lado de seu corpo, pondo-a então entre ele e a mesa.

_E o que você decidiu então?

Os olhos de Kagome brilharam de uma maneira astuta e perigosa.

_O Falcão Peregrino.

_Acho que gostei desse pássaro.

Kagome sentou-se em cima da mesa para se afastar mesmo que minimamente dele, estavam próximos demais.

_Eu fiz umas pesquisas. São 64 familiares aves de rapina que constitui a patrulha dos patrulheiros alados, distribuídos pelas dez vilas de toda a ilha. Seis deles estão nesta vila, três corujas, dois gaviões e uma águia. Um dos gaviões é cego de um olho e...

Ele a calou com um beijo e afastou-se rindo.

_Kagome alguém já lhe disse que você fala demais?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas nada disse, ele sorriu feliz por ter conseguido deixa-la sem fala e afastou-se, pegou a grande capa negra que Darwin usara para enganá-lo certa vez de um gancho na parede e cobriu-se com ela.

_Vamos. – chamou – Eu quero ver o mar.

Kagome demorou um pouco para reagir, e quando o fez levantou-se da mesa de um salto e estendeu a mão em direção ao cajado que veio voando direto para ela e correu atrás de Inuyasha cabana afora levando os dedos aos lábios e assoviando agudamente quando saiu, chamando por Darwin.

_Pela Mãe Terra, Inuyasha! – exclamou quando o alcançou – Não saia dessa forma da cabana.

_Pela Mãe Terra. – ele repetiu pensativamente – O que isso significa?

_Mãe Terra, é aquela a quem servimos. – Kagome respondeu – Ela nos da força, proteção, e tudo o que necessitamos a fúria e a mágoa da Primeira Bruxa despertaram do fundo dos mares as Presas do Demônio, e deu origem a Perpétua Tormenta, mas é o poder da Mãe que os mantém ali protegendo a ilha.

Por baixo da capa escura Inuyasha olhou-a de canto. Mãe Terra era provavelmente a deusa a quem os praticantes da magia serviam, Kagome se recusava a aceitar que era uma bruxa, mas ali estava ela, venerando fervorosamente a deusa deles.

_Ela é conhecida por vários nomes. – continuou Kagome – Mãe Terra, Guerreira dos Mares, Amazona do fogo, Lady dos céus, Senhora do dia e da noite... Mas para os humanos. Ela é simplesmente a mãe natureza. Porém vocês não a consagram.

_A mãe natureza! – ele repetiu compreendendo – Vocês veneram a natureza!

_Eu vim da Terra dos Homens Inuyasha, sei como nos enxergam um bando de velhas encarquilhadas com narizes pontudos e verrugas adoradoras da arte negra... Muitos de vocês nem sabe que existem bruxos também. Mas nós somos apenas pessoas com magia no sangue, que se utiliza da natureza de forma como vocês nunca poderiam utilizar... A maioria de nós pelo menos.

É claro que havia bruxos e bruxas, uns poucos, que praticavam artes negras, assim como também havia humanos bons e ruins.

_Isso sem contar que vocês adoram uma boa fogueira humana, não é?

Kagome sorriu envergonhada e estendeu o braço livre a frente quando uma sombra passou sobre eles, Darwin pousou ali segundos depois, ela o trouxe para mais perto e acariciou as suaves plumas negras de sua cabeça e depois deixou que ele pulasse para seu ombro.

__Eu peguei vocês!_ – vangloriou-se a ave – _Pensaram que podiam sair sozinhos, mas eu peguei vocês!_

Kagome o olhou.

_Do que está falando? Fui eu que te chamei se quiséssemos ficar sozinhos ficaríamos.

Ao seu lado Inuyasha resmungou:

_Se quiséssemos ficar sozinhos ficaríamos. Fale por você. Você é que não quer estar sozinha comigo.

Kagome enrubesceu e Darwin cacarejou uma breve risada.

__Perdeu pervertido! Não foi dessa vez! Há! _– ele abriu as asas e saiu voando em direção ao céu azul, misturando-se as gaivotas.

Inuyasha mexeu-se desconfortável debaixo da capa escura, quando seus pés tocaram a areia.

_Por acaso você sabe como essa coisa é quente?

_Certamente que é menos quente que a fogueira aonde vão te queimar caso as aves de rapina o vejam. – respondeu a menina.

Inuyasha suspirou e puxou a capa um pouco mais pra cima da cabeça, Kagome tinha razão, e também não faltava muito tempo para que ele saísse voando daquele lugar, já que Kagome, mesmo com dificuldade estava evoluindo no feitiço.

Ele a observou brincando de molhar os pés nas ondas do mar, e não pôde conter um sorriso, se fosse ela a neta do amigo de seu avô ao invés de Kikyou, certamente ele reclamaria três vezes mais, porque Kagome tinha três anos menos que Kikyou, mas ele se esqueceria de todos os seus protestos no momento em que a visse.

E sua mãe certamente teria achado ela uma nora encantadora. Kagome podia não ter a pele branca como leite como Kikyou, ela tinha a pele clara sim, porém não a esse ponto devido às horas e mais horas que ela passava ao sol, vagando ilicitamente por aí, nem olhos de avelã ou bons quadris para ter filhos, pois os seus eram estreitos, mas sua mãe a teria adorado mesmo assim, Inuyasha tinha certeza.

Afinal, ela sabia ler, cozinhar e tratar de ferimentos – com bruxaria, mas isso era apenas um mero detalhe – e também, ele podia ver agora, uma menina devota – e daí que ela venerava a natureza como se fosse uma deusa?

Deixando de fora os pequenos detalhes de que ela era uma menina vinda da Ilha das Bruxas, que falava com um pássaro, e era adepta de alguns hábitos das bruxas, ela era certamente a nora perfeita que sua mãe tanto queria.

Se ao menos ele pudesse leva-la daquela ilha com ele...

_Ei! – Kagome gritou acenando do mar, com água até os joelhos – Você não estava com vontade de ver o mar? Venha olhar mais de perto então!

Antes de se aproximar ele lançou um olhar cuidadoso ao céu, mas tudo o que viu foi Darwin e algumas gaivotas.

_Você sente falta da terra dos homens Kagome? – perguntou se aproximando.

Kagome parou de brincar entre as ondas e manteve-se quieta no mar, juntando as mãos nas costas e olhando para o céu.

_Ah. Ás vezes. Quero dizer, não é como se aqui fosse tão diferente de lá, eu sou desprezada aqui como fui lá...

_Mas lá você tinha sua família. Não é?

_É. – suspirou – E amigos também. Poucos, mas tinha.

_Você gostaria de voltar?

_Não sabe o quanto.

Ele parou a beira do mar, porém não perto o suficiente para que as ondas lhe molhassem as botas, que Kagome havia roubado de algum vizinho.

_Kagome. – chamou – As bruxas podem transformar a si mesmas?

Kagome o olhou com expressão curiosa.

_Ora sim, é ate mais fácil que transformar outras pessoas, mas não tão fácil quanto transformar o próprio familiar.

_Então... Por que você não vem comigo?

Por um longo tempo tudo o que Inuyasha ouviu foi o som das ondas do mar e o gritos das gaivotas. Kagome virou-se com um pequeno sorriso e comentou saindo do mar:

_Você nunca me disse como veio parar aqui. – ela queria desesperadamente mudar de assunto – Eu sei que estava em um navio e caiu no mar. Mas o que fazia no navio? Você é um marinheiro?

_Não. – respondeu – Antes dessa viagem nunca tinha pisado num convés de navio.

_Então?

_Eu viajava para conhecer minha noiva. – respondeu sem pensar.

Kagome, normalmente tão falante, emudeceu na hora, e só então Inuyasha percebeu o significado de suas palavras, seus olhos abriram-se um pouco mais e ele avançou em direção ao mar.

_Mas eu nunca a conheci! – tentou consertar – Isso foi uma armação da minha mãe com o meu avô, eu nem sequer quero me casar com ela! Ela é nova demais para mim, só tem 17 anos!

Entendeu que só tinha piorado a situação, quando percebeu a expressão no rosto de Kagome.

_E eu tenho apenas quatorze.

_Não Kagome... Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

Mas ela já estava pegando o cajado na areia e chamando por Darwin.

_Kagome, espera! – porém ela foi embora sem olhar para trás.

Bem, talvez _agora sim_ ela o entregasse para o fogo.

...

Darwin agarrou com força a pequena muda de Erva Cadáver – que em apenas dois dias, já havia matado uma considerável, parte do gramado de Soraia – e a puxou, enquanto Kagome escavava o chão, para ajuda-lo.

__Por que é que nós é que temos que fazer isso? – _ele reclamou.

_Porque Soraia mandou. – ela já estava quase vendo as raízes da planta, quase vendo.

__E daí?_

_Ela é a mestra e eu a aprendiza, preciso fazer tudo o que ela diz.

Finalmente as raízes ficaram expostas. Kagome desembainhou seu punhal e cortou a planta fora, Darwin gritou alto quando saiu rodopiando pelo ar com a muda esverdeada de não mais de sessenta centímetros – uma Erva Cadáver, adulta podia chegar até a 2,5m de comprimento – mas voltou rapidamente.

__E o que é que ficar escavando raízes venenosas pode te ensinar?_

Kagome encolheu os ombros e começou a arrancar as raízes dali, elas era finas e retorcidas, da grossura de seu mindinho mais ou menos, com uma profunda cor negra, o real perigo não estava na Erva e sim em suas raízes elas podiam continuar a espalhar-se e até dar origem à outra Erva Cadáver, mesmo sem a Erva matriz.

_Você sabe por que a Erva Cadáver já não existe mais na Terra dos Homens, Darwin? –perguntou enquanto arrancava raízes – É porque eles mataram todas. Eles acreditavam que elas eram algum tipo de praga das bruxas. Do dia para noite surgia em suas plantações uma estranha planta e repentinamente tudo começava a morrer, eles cortavam a planta, mas ainda assim tudo continuava a morrer, passaram a dizer então que aquela planta era o sinal de que haviam sido amaldiçoados por uma bruxa, para que todos morressem de fome. Soraia me contou que certa vez amarraram uma mulher que acreditavam ser uma bruxa, não sabemos se ela era verdadeiramente ou não, feita um espantalho no meio de uma plantação que vinha sendo atacada pela Erva Cadáver e atearam fogo, depois disso a fome cessou. O mais certo é que tenham queimado as raízes da Erva Cadáver mesmo por baixo da terra. A raiz da Erva cadáver é um potente veneno, que mata qualquer coisa, vegetal ou animal. – Kagome levantou-se com os joelhos sujos de terra, a cesta de raízes numa mão e o cajado em outra – E o seu caule serve como um ótimo incenso que espanta os insetos em dias quentes. Apesar de ser inodoro para nós.

__Não pra mim! _– reclamou Darwin, jogando o caule de erva cadáver em sua cesta – _Esses incensos que você e Soraia ascendem nos dias quentes são terríveis para mim!_

_Não tanto quanto são para os insetos.

Darwin lhe lançou um olhar mal humorado e foi empoleirar-se no alto de seu cajado. Ficou ali arrumando suas penas por um tempo, e então voltou a falar:

__Mas é estranho você falar de plantas. Sempre odiou essa matéria. O que há de errado?_

Kagome desviou rapidamente o olhar.

_Nada. – respondeu – Não há nada de errado.

Darwin grasnou descrente, abriu as asas e voou em direção ao rosto de Kagome, quase batendo com elas no rosto de Kagome, quando falou:

__Sou seu familiar Kagome! Não pode esconder nada de mim! Nada! _

Kagome baixou o olhar, envergonhada e parou de caminhar.

_Inuyasha me pediu para fugir com ele. – confessou – Para ir embora da ilha, junto com ele.

Três dias haviam se passado desde aquele dia na praia, e desde então, Kagome fora o mínimo possível para a cabana, e não ficara mais de quinze minutos nessas ocasiões, ela não conseguia sequer olhar para Inuyasha.

__E isso foi antes ou depois de ter lhe contado que tem uma noiva?_

_Antes. – respondeu.

__Antes!_ – Darwin repetiu voando em círculos acima de sua cabeça – _Quer dizer que além de um velhaco pervertido ele também é um libertino! O que ele pretendia afinal? Fazer de você a concubina dele? Ora! Eu devia mesmo arrancar os olhos dele._

Kagome suspirou ao que parecia para Darwin tudo se resumia a arrancar os olhos de Inuyasha.

_Você não entende Darwin, a noiva de Inuyasha tem dezessete anos.

__É mesmo um velhaco pervertido! Além de ficar tirando proveito de você, que é uma criança, ainda é noivo de outra criança!_

Desesperada Kagome ergueu os olhos desiguais para seu pássaro familiar.

_Mas é exatamente isso que quero dizer! Darwin você não entende? Se mesmo a noiva dele é só uma criança aos olhos dele, o que eu, que tenho três anos menos, sou então?

Darwin olhou-a tristemente, mas não teve coragem suficiente para responder o que Kagome já sabia, por isso ao invés disso deu-lhe as costas e voou para longe, Kagome o observou se afastando até que o azul de suas plumas se misturasse com o azul do céu, e só então entrou novamente em casa.

_Você anda meio estranha menina. – comentou Soraia comendo algumas uvas quando viu Kagome entrar – Esta mais calada, suas escapadelas já não demoram tanto tempo e também esta se dedicando mais aos estudos.

Uma simples aprendiza sair da vila sem acompanhamento era estritamente proibido, mas Soraia não dava a mínima para isso, sempre deixava sua pupila ir aonde quisesse quando quisesse sem sequer perguntar aonde ia, e Kagome tinha quase certeza que Soraia torcia para ela ser devorada, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, na floresta.

A jovem aprendiza colocou a cesta na mesa e respondeu:

_Eu só quero aprender a me tornar uma boa bruxa.

_Há! Não me venha com essa, você odeia ser bruxa e todo mundo sabe disso. – Soraia empurrou mais uma uva para dentro da boca – Eu disse estudos foi? Desculpe, equivoquei-me, eu quis dizer uma magia. Você tem se dedicado demais a magia de transmutação, como nunca se dedicou a nenhuma outra, só talvez a de animação. Você esta aprontando algo Kagome. E eu sei o que é.

Kagome ficou tensa.

_Sabe?

Como Soraia poderia ter descoberto sobre seus planos de tirar Inuyasha da ilha transformando-o numa ave? Ou melhor, como ela teria descoberto sobre Inuyasha? Não. Não podia ser isso, se fosse, ela e Inuyasha já estariam mortos. Mas então se não era isso, o que é que Soraia achava saber?

Soraia sorriu-lhe de forma enigmática e comeu mais uma uva.

_Você pretende transformar Darwin em você para que possa dar mais escapadelas noturnas com seu namorado misterioso. Mas fique sabendo Kagome, que sou uma bruxa experiente e não serei tão facilmente enganada por esses truques infantis!

A aprendiza ficou sem falas, e Soraia comeu mais algumas uvas.

_As chuvas estão demorando este ano não estão?

A Ilha das Bruxas era um lugar desprovido de estações do ano, Kagome não sabia se por natureza ou por magia, ali as árvores eram verdes o ano inteiro e deixavam suas folhas cair o ano inteiro, as flores desabrochavam o ano inteiro, e sempre havia frutas, mas jamais havia neve por ali, a não ser por efeito de magia, havia, porém, uma época do ano mais quente, que ia por volta de março a setembro, e outra mais chuvosa, que ia de agosto a fevereiro, mas eles já estavam no final de novembro, e apesar dos dias já estarem mais frescos e chover vez ou outra, ainda não chovia com a frequência que deveria chover naquela época do ano.

_Sim... Um pouco.

E isto era até bom. Aquela cabana onde Inuyasha estava não era um bom lugar para se passar a época das chuvas, e elas também não colaborariam muito quando Inuyasha fosse iniciar seus primeiros voos, afinal Kagome não podia esperar transformá-lo num pássaro e ele imediatamente já soubesse como voar.

_Eu... Vou para o porão. Se o Darwin aparecer não deixe a Celeste comê-lo.

Soraia jogou uma uva dentro da boca e respondeu:

_Tudo vai depender do quanto ele é veloz.

Naquela noite, Kagome transformou Darwin pela quarta vez num clone seu no porão. Para o seu agrado, suas tentativas vinham melhorando consecutivamente.

Desta vez não havia garras nos pés, mas havia dentes na boca, a voz, no entanto continuava aguda e esganiçada e os olhos negros como poços de escuridão, e ainda não havia qualquer sinal de uma pequena cicatriz no queixo.

Suspirou cansada, aquela magia drenava muitas de suas forças, e sentou-se numa cadeira.

_Me sinto mais pesado que da ultima vez. – Darwin reclamou enrolando-se no cobertor que ela trouxera.

_Talvez tenha engordado.

Darwin a olhou carrancudo.

_Eu devia sentir-me mais leve, já que você está me arrancando pena por pena, mas me sinto mais pesado que da ultima vez.

_As aves tem o esqueleto oco. – falou, lembrando-se do que lera no livro sobre pássaros que pegara emprestado na biblioteca – Talvez da última vez seus ossos tivessem continuado ocos e agora não mais. – Mas Darwin a olhava estranho – O que?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e encolheu-se um pouco mais sob o cobertor.

_Não quero nem saber como é que você sabe uma coisa assim.

_Eu só li num livro! – ela exasperou-se – Pela Lady dos céus Darwin, eu não fico matando passarinhos por ai!

_Que seja. E quanto tempo eu vou ficar assim?

Ela limpou a garganta, oh certo, ainda não havia falado a ele sobre aquele pequeno detalhe.

_Uma boa transformação dura no mínimo 12 horas.

_12 horas?! – gritou a ave agora em corpo de menina.

_Mas se acalme não precisa se exaltar... Eu ainda não sou boa nisso, lembra?

Só que Darwin não estava mais a escutando.

Jogando o cobertor de lado ele lançou-se contra a prateleira de poções e começou a procurar freneticamente ali por qualquer coisa que pudesse reverter o feitiço, jogando potes e garrafas pelos ares sem a menor preocupação, enquanto Kagome tentava em desespero apanhar a todos antes que se espatifassem no chão.

_Este não. E nem este. Nem este... Que troço é esse aqui? Ah este aqui tem aspecto medicinal!

_Darwin não! – gritou tomando-lhe a garrafa equilibrando uma boa porção delas com o outro braço – Isso aqui é um composto explosivo, sua ave destrambelhada!

Darwin bateu o pé no chão e apertou os punhos.

_Quero meu corpo de volta! Quero meu corpo já!

_Vai ter que esperar algumas horas! – ela respondeu – Isso não vai matá-lo!

_Como você pode saber? Eu sou a sua cobaia, eu posso muito bem explodir a qualquer momento!

_Se tomar isso aqui com certeza que vai explodir! – Kagome sacudiu a garrafa na sua cara – E aí sim você vai sair voando pelos ares!

_Mas se essa não me faz voltar ao normal, um dessas outras devem fazer! – ele virou-se e começou a mexer nas prateleiras.

_Não Darwin, deixe essas garrafas aí! – exasperou-se Kagome.

Soraia deu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir a pupila discutindo com seu pássaro no porão, aquela ave com a qual ela havia criado o elo era realmente muito geniosa. Este era o problema de se falar com algum animal, qualquer que fosse e por isso ela gostava de Celeste.

Diferente dos outros bruxos com familiares, Soraia e Celeste era incapazes de falar uma com a outra, não que Soraia não fosse capaz de entendê-la caso Celeste falasse, o caso era que Celeste simplesmente não falava, completamente surda Celeste não tinha o que falar, e mesmo que Soraia falasse com ela a cobra não a ouviria, mas ainda assim, de alguma forma as duas conseguiam se comunicar.

...

Inuyasha estava na décima quinta flexão quando ouviu Kagome entrar, ela tinha os braços cruzados e uma expressão nada satisfeita no rosto, porém antes que ele perguntasse o que havia de errado outra Kagome entrou logo atrás da primeira, tamanha foi sua surpresa que caiu de cara no chão.

_Eu não acredito que ainda estou desse jeito! – disse a primeira Kagome, com uma voz estranha e aguda.

_Você não deveria estar feliz? Já está assim há dez horas, significa que estou melhorando.

_Eu vou ficar feliz quando tiver minhas asas de novo! – gritou a primeira numa voz que fazia doer os ouvidos, sacudindo os braços loucamente. – Quero minhas asas, e minhas penas azuis de volta!

Asas e penas azuis. Os olhos de Inuyasha se arregalaram, aquele era o corvo azul de Kagome!

Girando os olhos desiguais a segunda Kagome falou:

_Você é apegado demais àquelas asas!

_Então eu vou raspar sua cabeça e vê o quanto você é apegada aos seus cabelos!

_Ei, sabe quanto tempo do meu dia eu dedico ao meu cabelo? – reclamou a de olhos desiguais.

_Sabe quanto tempo do meu dia eu passava limpando minhas penas? – retrucou a de voz desagradável.

_E então, eu te livrei desse estorvo.

_Estorvo! – guinchou aquela que agora ele percebia ter olhos negros. – Então vem aqui, e me deixa te livrar desses estorvos na sua cabeça também!

_Não! – a outra soltou um gritinho.

E de repente estavam as duas correndo a sua volta, como se nem sequer soubessem que ele estava ali, Inuyasha sentou-se confuso e as observou, a primeira rindo e a segunda gritando enfurecida, de repente uma delas tropeçou, e a outra se jogou imediatamente sobre ela, sentando-se em cima dela, mas não conseguia alcançar-lhe com as mãos, porque a primeira barrava-a com o cajado.

Inuyasha ergueu-se acima delas, e ergueu pela cintura a que estava por cima.

_Me larga! – ela gritou se debatendo e chutando o ar – Não ouse tocar em mim seu pervertido velhaco, imoral, libertino!

_Preferia quando ele não falava. – suspirou.

_Eu sempre falo! – gritou a ave, em corpo de menina cujo nariz começava a torna-se adunco – Só porque você não pode entender o que falo, não quer dizer que eu não fale!

A outra Kagome, a verdadeira, levantou-se com o cajado na mão e assistiu em silêncio seu clone debatendo-se incansavelmente enquanto encolhia cada vez mais nas mãos de Inuyasha, garras surgiam em seus pés, os braços enchiam-se de penas azuis e os cabelos retrocediam de volta a cabeça até desaparecerem e deixarem para trás somente uma escura cabeça recoberta de penas negras, suas palavras transformando-se em grasnados, de repente a gralha jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um guincho furioso, horrível de se ouvir, como se estivesse sendo queimada viva, e quando a baixou novamente, quase arrancou um dedo de Inuyasha com a dolorosa bicada que lhe deu, fazendo-o larga-lo imediatamente.

_Pombo maldito! – urrou – Eu ainda vou comê-lo assado, você vai ver!

__Minhas asas voltaram!_ – comemorou Darwin feliz voando pela cabana, mas lançou um olhar mal humorado a Inuyasha – _E eu sou uma gralha azul! Será que é tão difícil assim de entender? Primeiro eu era um corvo, e agora sou um pombo, o que vai ser da próxima vez? Um papagaio?_

E saiu voando pelo buraco para fumaça.

Kagome balançou a cabeça aprovadora. E pensou em voz alta:

_Desta vez o feitiço durou dez horas. Acho que já estou pronta para começar a testá-lo em você... Até porque eu duvido que ele vá me deixar usá-lo como cobaia novamente.

__Acertou em cheio!_ – Darwin pousou na janela – _Não vou mesmo!_

_Ah Darwin, você foi muito útil, eu lhe agradeço do fundo do coração. – ela levou a mão até a bolsa de pano pendurada na parte de trás do cinto e tirou algumas sementes de lá – Tome. Prometo que depois te dou uma laranja inteira. São as suas favoritas, não é?

Aquela era uma pergunta desnecessária, Kagome sabia que laranjas eram as frutas favoritas de Darwin, ele olhou as sementes espalhadas no chão e virou a cara, fazendo-se de difícil por meio segundo, mas não resistiu e logo em seguida voou diretamente para elas, tendo resolvido o caso com Darwin, Kagome virou-se para Inuyasha com um pequeno sorrisinho, que por alguma razão o fez recuar, e ajeitou a bolsa que só agora ele percebeu que ela estava usando.

_E então Inuyasha? – bateu seu cajado no chão – Pronto para a sua primeira aula de voo?

Inuyasha recuou, até que seus quadris bateram de encontro com a "mesa de trabalho" de Kagome, e ele não teve mais pra onde recuar, viu Kagome mexer em sua bolsa e tirar de lá uma pena dourada.

_Pra falar a verdade, e nem sei em que pássaro você vai se transformar!

_Opa! – ele arregalou os olhos – Como assim, nem sabe que pássaro eu vou virar?!

O sorriso de Kagome cresceu. E aquilo só o assustou ainda mais, Kagome não sorria para ele desde aquele dia em que ele lhe contara acidentalmente que tinha uma noiva, e não o deixava tocá-la também – e que tipo de garota ela seria afinal, se se deixasse ser tocada por um homem comprometido? – mas sem dúvida, ver Inuyasha acuado e amedrontado daquele jeito devia estar lhe dando algum prazer. Essa era a sua pequena vingança.

_É uma pena para cada vez que eu realizo esse feitiço, e Darwin não quis me deixar pegar mais penas dele.

__Isso é porque você já pegou tantas penas minhas, que com um pouco mais daria para encher um travesseiro!_ – gritou o pássaro indignado, momentaneamente esquecido de suas sementes espalhadas no chão.

_Por isso eu peguei uma pena qualquer na rua, a caminho daqui. – encolheu os ombros – É fácil, achar penas, pelos e outras partes animais pelas ruas, quando todo habitante da Ilha, acima de dez anos, tem um animal acompanhando-o.

_Mas você já testou isso direitinho e tudo? – perguntou nervosamente.

Ela colocou a pluma dourada atrás de uma orelha, e deixou o cajado de lado, apoiado numa parede da cabana.

_Fiz tantos testes quanto pude. – ela aproximou-se dele até ficarem completamente colados, Inuyasha começou a suar quando Darwin não esboçou a mínima reação, havia algo de errado ali, muito erado, uma das mãos de Kagome espalmou-se em seu tórax, a outra começou a percorrer lentamente em direção ao seu pescoço – Agora é a sua vez. E tudo o que preciso... É isso!

_Ai! – reclamou.

Kagome afastou-se com um escuro fio de cabelo bem seguro entre as pontas do polegar e do indicador, um sorriso arteiro nos lábios e a outra mão posta nos quadris.

_E eu posso te garantir que ter uma pena arrancada é bem mais doloroso que um fio de cabelo.

__É._ – resmungou Darwin terminando suas sementes – _Eu posso garantir._

_Não precisa ter medo Inuyasha, eu posso nem conseguir transformá-lo, talvez eu acabe por transformar o pássaro que perdeu essa pena. Nunca se sabe não é? É pra isso que servem as varinhas, para canalizar nosso poder, se eu tivesse uma varinha... – tocou a fina bainha pendurada em seu cinto.

_Mas você não tem! Não prefere esperar até ganhar sua varinha para tentar me transformar?

Kagome inclinou a cabeça de lado, olhando-o como se estivesse tentando decifrar se ele estava ou não falando serio, por fim deu de ombros dispensou o fio de cabelo que havia lhe roubado e pegou seu cajado.

_Muito bem, se você não se importa de esperar mais seis ou sete anos aqui nessa cabana, por mim tudo bem, vamos Darwin.

A ave voou para seu ombro, e Inuyasha correu para alcançá-la na porta, pegando-a pelo braço que segurava o cajado.

_Espera! Espera! Espera!

_Sim? – ela piscou-lhe inocentemente.

Inuyasha suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

_Tá bem. Pode fazer.

_Ótimo. – Kagome virou-se e sem cerimônia roubou-lhe outro fio de cabelo.

_Ai.

_Vamos começar.

Fazendo um balde de madeira como banco, Inuyasha sentou-se em frente à mesa de Kagome, enquanto ela tomava seu devido lugar, com Darwin em seu ombro, observando tudo com olhos ávidos, parecia louco para ver Inuyasha entrar em combustão instantânea ou qualquer coisa assim.

Mantendo os olhos fechados Kagome segurou a pluma dourada e o fio de cabelo, unidos, com as mãos juntas e os dedos entrelaçados, exceto pelos indicadores, os polegares e os médios esticados para cima, respirando fundo ela abriu os olhos, seus lábios começaram a mover-se, recitando as antigas palavras da língua mágica, e as mãos começaram a separar-se, a direita começou a mover os dedos indicador e médio, fazendo a pluma e o fio de cabelo flutuar em círculos acima da mão, e a esquerda apontava para ele com os mesmos dedos, lentamente esta mão se abria e as palavras de Kagome aumentavam de intensidade, de repente, pluma e cabelo queimaram, com um fogo verde e azul vivo.

E Inuyasha sentiu como se ele próprio estivesse queimando.

Ele caiu gritando a sua dor, contorcendo-se no chão sentindo o sangue transforma-se em fogo líquido correndo por suas veias, queimando-o de dentro para fora, carbonizando seus ossos, queimando até o ultimo fio de cabelos em seu couro cabeludo, derretendo sua forma e deformando-o, transformando-o em cinzas, massa e ossos carbonizados, tudo fundido pelo calor.

Algo havia dado errado. Algo definitivamente havia dado muito errado.

E de repente ele estava no escuro, debaixo de montes de tecido, debatendo-se e sufocando, ele esticou o braço, mas já não havia braço algum ali, apenas uma asa longa e branca, Inuyasha espantou-se, mas quando virou a cabeça para gritar tudo o que pôde ouvir escapando de sua própria garganta foi um lamento longo e inumano, e então deixou a cabeça tombar no chão, esgotado, quando a dor subitamente desapareceu.

Ele pensou que estivesse morto.

_Inuyasha! – a voz de Kagome estava distante e criava ecos em sua cabeça – Está tudo bem? Inuyasha!

Quando ele abriu os olhos tudo estava turvo e girava. Oh e como girava.

_Inuyasha! – a voz de Kagome voltou a ecoar em sua cabeça.

E ele foi erguido do chão, mas se sentia tão estranho... Tudo estava muito estranho.

No entanto, sua cabeça encontrou algo macio, e aconchegou-se ali, sentindo o local esquentar quase que imediatamente, a sua volta o mundo começou a tomar foco e as vozes pararam de criar ecos em sua cabeça.

__Olhe só, ele é um passarinho, mas ainda é um sem vergonha._ – ouviu alguém escarnecer.

_E-ele está zonzo. – a voz de Kagome respondeu nervosamente. – E é só isso.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos viu o rosto vermelho de Kagome flutuando acima de si, vendo-o a partir da pequena cicatriz no queixo, ela olhava-o preocupada com seus olhos bicolores, e Darwin estava em se ombro, olhando-o com olhos negros cheios de ira, tudo parecia estranhamente maior. Então a gralha abriu o bico e falou cheio de raiva:

__É melhor ir afastando essa cabecinha emplumada dos seios da minha bruxa, ou vai provar as consequências!_

Os olhos de Inuyasha quase saltaram das órbitas.

__Você fala!_ – gritou espantado.

__Falo._ – respondeu o pássaro em tom de quem o achava estupido. – _O tempo todo!_

Inuyasha agitou-se tudo aquilo só podia ser um sonho.

_Não se mexa tanto! – disse Kagome atrapalha – Não se mexa tanto ou você vai... Ah!

E Inuyasha caiu _dos braços de Kagome_ rodando pelo ar, e esborrachou-se no chão de madeira da cabana. Ouviu o bater de asas acima de sua cabeça, e Darwin pousou a sua frente, muito maior do que ele lembrava... Ou talvez ele estivesse menor. Porque agora os dois pareciam ter quase o mesmo tamanho.

__Kagome eu acho que você o transformou num pássaro defeituoso. Porque ele não voa!_

Um pássaro. Ele era um pássaro. A magia havia dado certo no final, por isso tudo parecia tão estranho.

_Que bobagem Darwin, ele só precisa de um pouco de prática. – Kagome respondeu pegando Inuyasha do chão, e o embalando novamente em seus braços – Como você se sente Inuyasha?

__Esquisito._ – ele respondeu.

Mas ela fez uma cara confusa.

_Eu não entendo o que ele diz.

__É porque agora ele é um pássaro! _– Darwin respondeu voando por ali – _Pássaros não falam!_

__Mas você fala!_ – Inuyasha respondeu.

__Ah sinto muito, me deixa corrigir._ – Darwin pousou na janela – _Pássaros não falam uma língua que os humanos possam entende._

__Mas ela entende você!_

__Eu sou o familiar dela, seu estupido! _– gritou agitando as asas.

_Muito bem rapazes, nada de discursões. – disse Kagome pondo Inuyasha na janela ao lado de Darwin. – Vou deixa-lo aqui enquanto se acostuma com seu novo corpo.

Inuyasha percebeu que, mesmo como pássaro ele continuava sendo maior que Darwin. Mas que tipo de pássaro ele era? A pluma que Kagome carregava antes da transformação era dourada, mas as suas asas eram brancas.

__Que tipo de pássaro eu sou?_ – perguntou.

Mas como Kagome não o compreendia foi Darwin quem respondeu:

__Uma galinha eu acho._

__Uma... Uma galinha?! Por que ela me transformou numa galinha?! Galinhas não voam!_

Kagome estava checando o que ainda havia de mantimentos na cabana, mas virou-se ao ouvir a agitação dos pássaros.

_O que? Oh Darwin o que está fazendo com Inuyasha?

__Eu?_ – o pássaro a olhou inocentemente – _Nada._

_Darwin... – ela pressionou.

Darwin desviou o olhar.

__Só disse que ele é uma galinha._

_Oh Darwin. – ela levantou-se e acariciou as macias penas douradas no topo da cabeça de Inuyasha – Você não é uma galinha Inuyasha, é uma Cacatua.

__Uma Ca... O que?!_

__Cacatua. _– repetiu Darwin lentamente – _Uma prima menos famosa dos papagaios._

Se pássaros tivessem lábios Inuyasha tinha certeza que Darwin estaria exibindo um sorrisinho cruel naquele momento, porque certamente a maldita gralha estava se divertindo à custa de Inuyasha.

Então, por acaso, Inuyasha espreguiçou-se e sua asa acabou derrubando Darwin da janela. No segundo seguinte Darwin voou contra ele e o derrubou no chão, onde os dois se engalfinharam numa briga sem sentido.

Fingindo não ver nada, Kagome começou a explicar a eles os seus planos:

_Bem Inuyasha de inicio vou transformá-lo algumas vezes em diferentes pássaros, para que você se acostume a ser uma ave e aprenda a voar, e também para ter a certeza quanto à duração do feitiço e também de que não há nenhuma falha no feitiço. Darwin vai ensiná-lo a voar.

As duas aves pararam no mesmo instante. Darwin a olhou:

__Espera ai. O que?! _

_Você vai ensiná-lo a voar. – repetiu.

__Por que eu?!_ – perguntou voando em direção ao seu rosto.

_Porque de nós dois aqui, você é o único com experiência em voo.

__Eu não vou ensinar coisa alguma a ele!_ – gritou furioso. – _Ele é um pássaro, já tem asas, do que mais ele precisa?!_

Kagome cruzou os braços.

_Muito bem, deixe-o aprender sozinho, e **talvez **você consiga ver-se livre dele antes do ano que vem.

__Odeio quando você está certa. _– resmungou voando cabana afora – _Mas traga-o para fora!_

Kagome riu abertamente e foi pegar seu cajado, na volta pegou Inuyasha, a cacatua, do chão e o colocou em ombro esquerdo, mas com medo de cair Inuyasha acabou fincando as garras em seu ombro.

_Ai! – reclamou – Mais devagar.

__Desculpe._ – murmurou e afrouxou as garras.

_Não voe alto Inuyasha, eu não sei por quanto tempo você será um pássaro e uma queda lá do alto não será nada agradável, se você quebrar uma asa vai ser complicado, ossos quebrados são difíceis de concertar, sabia?

__Ossos quebrados?! _– Ele assustou-se.

Mas ela continuou a falar, sem compreendê-lo:

_E também não seria agradável se você quebrasse o pescoço...

__O pescoço?!_

Kagome levou dos dedos aos lábios e assoviou alto.

_Darwin! – gritou – Onde você está?

__Aqui em cima!_ – a gralha gritou de algum ponto lá do alto – _Traga-o aqui, será mais fácil ensiná-lo a voar daqui! É assim que ensinamos os filhotes!_

Inuyasha olhou para cima, não via a gralha em lugar algum, Kagome começou a dar a volta na árvore como se também procurasse por Darwin, no fim Kagome recitou duas pequenas palavrinhas da antiga língua mágica e seu cajado encolheu até o tamanho de seu mindinho, ela o guardou na bolsa e em seguida também colocou Inuyasha ali.

__Ei, o que está fazendo?! –_ protestou.

_Segure-se aí, vamos ter uma longa subida. – ela falou logo antes de cuspir nas mãos e começar escalar a árvore _– _E reze para não se transformar enquanto eu subo.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos e fez uma prece silenciosa para a mãe natureza a quem as bruxas serviam – afinal estava no território dela não é? – e mais uma adicional para que, caso se transformasse de volta em humano, não doesse tanto como havia doído para virar pássaro.

Enquanto subia Kagome recitava tristemente como uma lúgubre lembrança viva:

_Eu corro mais rápido que qualquer outra criança da vila. Escalo árvores e subo mais alto que qualquer homem, mulher ou criança seria capaz de escalar. Nado feito um peixe. E tenho olhos terríveis... Um azul e outro castanho, sinal de mau agouro, de que nasci manchada com algo maligno.

Inuyasha a olhou confuso.

__O que você está dizendo Kagome?_

Só que ela, além de não o compreender parecia não escutá-lo também, e continuava a escalar cegamente repetindo novamente as mesmas palavras como se estivesse em uma espécie de transe.

_Eu corro mais rápido que qualquer outra criança da vila. Escalo árvores e subo mais alto que...

Foi nesse momento que Inuyasha teve a péssima ideia de olhar pra baixo. E descobriu que tinha medo de altura.

O chão se afastava cada vez mais, centímetro por centímetro a cada segundo que se afastava, mas para Inuyasha parecia que ele vinha direto ao seu encontro, numa velocidade absurda para esmaga-lo, enquanto ele lembrava-se da conversa de Kagome sobre quebrar ossos e pescoços. Em pânico ele recolheu-se pra dentro da bolsa, abrigando-se na escuridão, e gritou de lá:

__Ei! E quanto àquela história de não ir alto demais?!_

__Ah! Um pássaro com medo de altura, agora eu já vi de tudo! _– ouviu Darwin zombar lá fora.

E não resistiu ao impulso de colocar a cabeça para fora:

__Acontece que eu não sou um pássaro de verdade!_

Mas ele viu o chão lá embaixo e voltou a se esconder dentro da surrada bolsa marrom.

__E é exatamente por isso que você nunca vai voar. Eu pessoalmente espero que se esborrache lá em baixo. _– Darwin pousou num galho próximo e limpou algumas penas debaixo da asa direita – _Ah Kagome, por aqui já está bom._

Kagome sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para baixo, realmente havia subido a uma boa altura e nem sequer tinha percebido, isso sempre acontecia, sempre que ela fazia algo que era considerado "anormal" em sua antiga vila, ela parecia entrar em transe... Puxou-se para o galho onde Darwin havia pousado e sentou-se ali.

_Inuyasha. – chamou abrindo a bolsa – Pode sair.

Mas Inuyasha recusou-se a sair, e crocitou estranhamente de dentro da bolsa, Kagome olhou confusa para Darwin.

_O que foi que ele disse?

Darwin olhou-a rabugento.

__Ótimo, sou professor de voo e interprete o que mais?_

_Darwin...

__Ele disse: "Nem em sonhos!"._

Kagome olhou brava para a bolsa.

_Ora vamos Inuyasha, é tarde demais para desistir! Você vai ter que sair daí querendo ou não! – Enfiou a mão na bolsa e arrancou-o a força de lá. –Você tem de aprender a voar!

__Isso mesmo, você tem de aprender a voar! _– Darwin abriu as asas azuis – _Seja homem!_

__Mas você mesmo disse que eu nunca vou voar!_

__Exatamente! _– Darwin estava voando – _Enquanto você não se sentir como um verdadeiro pássaro, não será capaz de voar! Você tem que abrir as asas, batê-las e sentir!_

__Sentir. _–Inuyasha grasnou – _Sentir o que?_

__Isso!_

Darwin voou contra Inuyasha e deu-lhe uma cabeçada no peito derrubando-o repentinamente do galho, ouviu Kagome gritar, mas sua voz perdeu-se no vento, o mundo girou num caos ao seu redor, eram pássaros gritando, copas de árvores e o chão, subindo cada vez mais rápido para esmagá-lo, era à noite em que caia no mar tudo outra vez, mas desta vez Darwin estava ao seu lado, mergulhando direto para o chão.

__As asas_! – Ele gritou – _Abra as asas! Bata as asas seu imbecil! Bata as asas!_

O coração de Inuyasha batia em seus ouvidos mais depressa do que ele achava ser possível misturando-se aos gritos frenéticos de Darwin, o chão se aproximava rapidamente, a voz de Darwin já começava a demonstrar desespero.

__As asas! Abra as asas! Bata as asas!_

__Não posso! _– gritou – _Eu não posso voar!_

__Você pode! _– respondeu Darwin – _Tem as asas, então as use! E rápido aí vem o chão!_

Inuyasha abriu os olhos, e assustou-se com o quanto o chão estava próximo, ele iria morrer! Gritando Inuyasha abriu as asas.

E então, Inuyasha voou.

*.*.*.*

Review's ou travessuras?

Ai meu humor esta melhor hoje, ele é inconstante como o vento sabe? ^^

Acho que por isso minha mãe diz que sou de lua... Em fim, vejo que há review's para responder hoje, que bom! Estava começando a achar que a fic não estava agrando.

**Respostas a review:**

**joh chan:** Olá Joh chan, você sempre dá uma passadinha nas minhas fic's não é mesmo? *risadinha*

O Darwin é meu xodó nessa fic. :D

Ah sim, foi triste pra quando soube que Percy teria todos os seus preciosos arquivos apagados, muito triste mesmo! Mas enquanto não levam o Percy eu procuro não escrever mais nada, porque de qualquer forma vai ser apagado, e isso realmente faz-me falta -.-'


	6. A escolha da Bruxa

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

A bruxa traidora.

.

A escolha da Bruxa.

.

Inuyasha já estava voando, em rasantes baixo nunca se afastando mais de um metro e meio do chão, embora vez ou outra batesse num galho mais baixo, aqui e ali que ele podia jurar que não estava ali antes, mas logo em seguida levantava-se e recomeçava tudo de novo, já há quase três horas que ele estava fazendo isso, enquanto Kagome, ainda sentada no mesmo galho alto de árvore, observava a areia caindo no interior de uma pequena ampulheta.

Quando Darwin pousou em sua cabeça.

__O que você está fazendo?_

_Vendo por quanto tempo consigo mantê-lo transformado. – respondeu ajeitando-se e obrigando Darwin a sair de sua cabeça – Você precisava tê-lo jogado daquela maneira?

__Ele aprendeu a voar, não aprendeu?_

_Mas precisava mesmo ensiná-lo a voar daquela forma? Ele podia ter morrido com a queda!

Se pássaros tivessem ombros, Darwin teria encolhido os seus.

__É assim que ensinamos nossos filhotes._

Kagome virou a ampulheta quando a areia terminou de cair, fazendo o processo se reverter, havia enfeitiçado aquele objeto, para que a areia congelasse no exato momento em que Inuyasha voltasse a ser homem, para que ela soubesse por quanto tempo havia conseguido transformá-lo, e olhou descrente para Darwin.

_Você esta mentindo.

__Não. É verdade. Nós jogamos os filhotes dos ninhos, e os que aprendem a voar sobrevivem, os que não aprendem... Bem, a maioria normalmente consegue. O seu livro não te disse isso?_

Ele olhou para baixo, medindo a altura do galho em que estavam até o chão, como se estivesse relembrando o dia em que fora atirado do ninho, se é que o que ele estava dizendo era realmente verdade.

__Você sabe como descer daqui?_

_É claro que sei. – ela respondeu – Eu poderia até subir até o alto da copa dessa árvore se eu quisesse!

Darwin analisou-a por um longo momento com seus escuros olhos negros e depois balançou a cabeça.

__Pra você cair quebrar o pescoço e morrer? Só por cima do meu cadáver._

_Darwin, às vezes você parece a minha mãe!

Ela riu levemente murmurou algumas palavras mágicas que fizeram a ampulheta levitar e segui-la enquanto ela engatinhava pelo galho até chegar ao tronco, e agarrava-se a ele, iniciando sua lenta descida de volta ao chão.

Longos minutos depois as ponta de seu pé direito finalmente encontraram o chão, Kagome apoiou cuidadosamente o outro pé no chão, como se estivesse se certificando de que o solo era firme e então se separou da árvore, tirou seu cajado minimizado da bolsa e murmurou as palavras mágicas que o fizeram crescer de volta ao seu tamanho original, mais alto que ela, ela ergueu uma mão e pegou a ampulheta no ar, observando que mais da metade da areia já havia caído.

__Ele já é um pássaro há bastante tempo._ – observou Darwin pousando em seu cajado – _E já sabe voar, porque não o manda embora de uma vez?_

A ideia fez o estomago de Kagome revirar-se.

Mandá-lo embora, sim ela precisava despachá-lo e quanto antes melhor... Não podia se arriscar a ser descoberta, e Inuyasha tinha que voltar para a sua vida, ele tinha família _e uma noiva. _Sim uma linda garota humana de dezessete anos.

Não, Kagome ainda não estava pronta para devolvê-lo ao mundo, a ela... Kagome ainda não estava pronta para estar só novamente.

_Uma cacatua não é o pássaro ideal para atravessar o mar. – respondeu.

__Sei._ – Darwin resmungou – _E onde você pensa que vai arrumar uma pena de falcão peregrino?_

_Eu... Ainda não sei.

Ouviram o estalar de galhos próximo deles e algo se chocando contra a madeira, e então o som de várias folhas secas estalando no chão, como se algo houvesse caído nelas, quando Kagome aproximou-se e afastou um arbusto para o lado, viu Inuyasha – a cacatua – debatendo-se e lutando para se por de pé, e não pode evitar um pequeno risinho quando ele usou o bico para tirar uma folha seca que havia se grudado em sua asa, Inuyasha virou-se assim que a ouviu.

_Quando desceu da árvore? – perguntou e Kagome arregalou os olhos ao ouvi-lo falando como gente. – O que foi?

_Você...!

Inuyasha gritou, e a areia congelou dentro da ampulheta, ele caiu no chão com o corpo convulsionando em horríveis espasmos de dor, enquanto o corpo deformava-se e transmutava-se de volta a sua verdadeira forma, as asas alongavam-se se tornando braços novamente, e por todo o seu corpo as penas retrocediam, Kagome olhou nervosamente a volta, com medo que alguém ouvisse seus gritos, e quando olhou novamente para ele, foi ela a gritar, surpresa e muito envergonhada deixou a ampulheta com areia congelada cair no chão e desatou a correr de volta á cabana, para pegar algo que pudesse cobri-lo.

Quando retornou, trazendo nos braços a capa que ele costumava usar para ir à praia, encontrou-o de joelhos por entre os arbustos colocando para fora a sua ultima refeição, misturada com um pouco de sangue, quando finalmente terminou, ela envolveu-o com a capa e o ajudou a se levantar.

Ele apoiou-se numa árvore e olhou-a.

_O que foi isso agora?

_Um efeito colateral. – respondeu – Você também pode vir a sofrer de diarreia, tontura, desidratação, e sonolência.

Sobrevoando em círculos alguns metros acima de suas cabeças Darwin gritou para ela:

__E não se esqueça das dores por todo o corpo, e possível queda de cabelo!_

_Nunca me falou de nenhum efeito colateral. – resmungou franzido o cenho enquanto se arrastava de volta para a cabana.

Kagome cruzou os dedos nas costas. E mentiu:

_Eu me esqueci.

A verdade é que se tivesse falado sobre os efeitos colaterais Inuyasha podia não se mostrar tão cooperativo a participar daquilo, e então as coisas seriam piores, já que quanto mais relutante estivesse, mais fortes seriam os efeitos colaterais, depois.

_Então seu pássaro também vomitou? – ele perguntou jogando-se no monte de feno no canto da cabana.

_Hã... Não. – ela admitiu.

Darwin por outro lado, apesar de reclamar bastante, como só ele sabia reclamar, confiava totalmente na magia de Kagome, claro, isso quando ela a aprendia de maneira segura, por isso ele nunca sofria de qualquer efeito colateral... Mas Kagome não podia culpar Inuyasha. Há anos que Darwin era o familiar de Kagome, auxiliando-a e servindo de cobaia para tudo que é tipo de encantamento e poção que ela fizesse, ele já estava acostumado a tudo aquilo, mas Inuyasha não.

Ela precisaria dar algum tempo a ele para que se acostumasse com tudo aquilo.

__Já estamos fora a tempo demais. _– Darwin alertou-a jogando em sua mão a ampulheta que ela deixara cair no chão – _É melhor voltarmos!_

Kagome concordou, mas antes de partir preparou para Inuyasha uma poção para ajuda-lo a não vomitar mais, e também para as dores que ele começava a sentir pelo corpo... E secretamente adicionou também alguns ingredientes que evitariam que os cabelos dele caíssem aos tufos de sua cabeça.

__Quando você acha que ele já estará pronto para ir embora?_

Darwin perguntou em certa manhã.

_Logo. – respondeu.

Desde que o transformara pela primeira vez, há pouco mais de duas semanas, Kagome já havia transformado Inuyasha em uma arara vermelha, em um corvo, em uma coruja e em um pardal.

Os feitiços duravam por cada vez mais tempo – a ultima transformação havia durado dezenove horas – Inuyasha já não sofria mais de nenhum efeito colateral, e agora tudo o que faltava a Kagome era conseguir uma pena de falcão peregrino, e então Inuyasha seria livre, e poderia voar de volta para a sua família, e para sua noiva também... Enquanto Kagome voltaria à mesma solidão de antes, desta vez com um coração partido.

_Você nunca chegou a me responder Kagome.

Kagome ergueu os olhos do mapa que estivera estudando – tentando ver onde ficava a ilha mais próxima.

_Responder o que?

_Você vai ou não fugir comigo desta ilha?

Os olhos de Kagome arregalaram-se e Darwin quase caiu para trás.

__Como é?!_ – agitou-se a ave afrontada – _Esse sem vergonha ainda pretende leva-la?! Mas nem em sonhos! Vai ter que me matar primeiro! Está me ouvindo seu velhaco pervertido? Se você quer leva-la daqui vai ter que me matar!_

Inuyasha olhou inexpressivo para o passarinho estressado que batia as asas e guinchava furiosamente, tendo a certeza de que ele não estava lhe dizendo coisas nada amigáveis, agradecido por não entender uma sequer palavra do que ele dizia, embora Darwin parecesse ter se esquecido disso.

Por fim ignorou-o e encarou Kagome.

_E então Kagome? – questionou – Você vem ou não comigo?

Os punhos de Kagome apertaram-se.

_Por que eu iria? – quis saber – Aqui é meu lar e você tem uma noiva, não se esqueça disso!

_Isso aqui é a sua prisão, está longe de ser um lar! – ele afirmou – E se vir comigo, renunciarei a minha noiva e casar-me-ei com você Kagome!

Darwin sacudiu a cabeça, de forma furiosa.

__Não o escute Kagome!_ – alertou – _Não caia na lábia dele, ele está mentindo eu tenho certeza!_

Inuyasha colocou um balde em cima de Darwin, e suspirou.

_Seja lá o que for que ele está dizendo, ignore-o, pelo menos uma vez na vida, e me escute tá legal? Só um pouco.

__Uma vez na vida?_ – gritou o pássaro furioso de debaixo do balde – _Ela sempre me ignora! "Encontrei um humano, rápido vamos chamar seus irmãos" e o que ela faz? Esconde-o numa cabana! "Eu digo não abuse da sorte" e ela rouba o vinho de Soraia, eu digo "Ele já está pronto pra voar pra longe daqui" e ela me responde..._

Kagome parou de escutar Darwin, era um pouco maldoso, mas ela tinha de admitir, já tinha bastante prática em ignorá-lo, e fez um aceno afirmativo para Inuyasha, incentivando-o a falar.

_Venha comigo Kagome, você teria a liberdade pela qual tanto anseia, e estaríamos juntos, você quer ficar junto comigo, não quer Kagome?

Ela concordou, mas hesitou.

_Sua noiva...

_Irei renunciá-la! De qualquer forma nunca a conheci, e nem quero depois de conhecer você.

Kagome baixou o olhar e dedicou-se a alisar alguns amassados do mapa a sua frente.

_Não sei se me sentiria confortável, tirando o noivo de outra garota...

Inuyasha agarrou-a pelo pulso, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

_Kagome, pare de se importar tanto com os outros quando parece que ninguém mais além de mim se importa com você!

__E eu!_ – Darwin gritou – _Eu também me importo com ela, e me importo mais que você!_

Mas Inuyasha não o compreendeu, e Kagome simplesmente o ignorou.

_Se viesse comigo você não seria mais desprezada.

_Você está errado Inuyasha. – ela interrompeu – Não importa onde eu esteja eu serei sempre uma párea da sociedade. Seja na Ilha das Bruxas por ser uma criança da Terra dos Homens. Ou na Terra dos Homens por ser uma criança marcada com o mal.

_Mas ninguém precisaria saber que você veio da Ilha das Bruxas!

Kagome franziu os lábios.

_E aí de mim se soubessem. Eu seria queimada viva, enforcada ou afogada. Ou qualquer coisa assim. Mas não é a isso que me refiro Inuyasha. Eu falo dos meus olhos.

_Os seus olhos?

_Quando eu era uma menininha na Terra dos Homens, costumavam dizer que meus olhos desiguais eram uma marca do mal em mim.

_Isso não importa! – ele afirmou – Eu não vou deixar ninguém falar mal de você Kagome!

Kagome balançou a cabeça e levantou-se, enrolando o mapa.

_Você não entende não é Inuyasha? Por mais que você tente, nunca vai poder me proteger da maldade da humanidade.

Ela tirou o balde de cima de Darwin e o colocou em seu ombro, recolheu seu mapa e seu cajado e dirigiu-se a porta da cabana, mas Inuyasha chamou-a.

_Kagome.

_Sim?

_Pelo menos me promete que vai pensar. – pediu.

Kagome acenou levemente com a cabeça, prometendo sem palavras, e se retirou.

Naquela noite, Kagome sonhou com uma pacifica vida em conjunto com Inuyasha, viviam como marido e mulher, mas diferente de todos os outros sonhos que tivera desde que chegara ali, este não a transportou de volta para a Terra dos Homens, pois neste sonho moravam juntos na Ilha das Bruxas, mas ela não era olhada de canto, e nem cochichavam sobre ela, em seu sonho ela não era uma criança vinda da Terra dos Homens, ela era simplesmente Kagome.

E então acordou. Darwin estava na cabeceira de sua cama olhando-a fixamente.

__Você não está pensando em dizer sim a ele, está? _– ele perguntou – _Kagome isso seria como assinar sua sentença de morte!_

Kagome empurrou as cobertas para longe e levantou-se.

_Eu não vou dizer sim. Só disse que ia pensar para que ele não se tornar introspectivo as minhas magias.

__Tem certeza?_ – ele perguntou desconfiado – _Porque você murmurou o nome dele a noite inteira._

Kagome enrubesceu.

_Eu murmurei?

__Não._ – admitiu o pássaro irritando profundamente a menina por ter sido enganada tão facilmente – _Mas a sua reação já me diz que esteve sonhando com ele._

Kagome balançou a cabeça, foi até a janela e a abriu.

_Darwin vá catar minhocas e me deixa em paz!

__Eu vou sair, mas não pra catar minhocas, eu não gosto de minhocas, eu vou porque você é sempre ranzinza pela manhã!_

Ele abriu as asas e voou janela afora.

Kagome suspirou fechando a janela. Havia dito a Darwin que diria não, mas a ideia de viver novamente entre os humanos, e ainda mais com Inuyasha, era-lhe mais tentadora do que ela gostaria de admitir, de qualquer forma, não havia lugar para ela na Ilha das Bruxas, e tão pouco havia entre os humanos, embora fosse amarga aquela é que era a verdade.

Mas como poderia dizer aquilo a Inuyasha? Porque ele sinceramente não parecia estar nem um pouco disposto a ir embora da Ilha e deixa-la ali. Mesmo sem saber, naquela mesma manhã, Soraia lhe deu a resposta.

_Kagome preste atenção! – bradou Soraia – Francamente, por onde anda sua cabeça? Desse jeito nunca será uma bruxa!

_Me desculpe Soraia. O que dizia?

_O fantoche! – Soraia exclamou batendo no livro aberto a frente de Kagome com o indicador. – Essa é a sua próxima lição, era isso que eu estava dizendo. Agora preste atenção!

E Kagome prestou, bebendo cada uma das palavras de Soraia. "O fantoche" era uma magia cruel, e perigosa, onde um praticante de magia tomava posse de todas as vontades do corpo de outro ser – fosse ele um praticante de magia, animal, ou humano – e o obrigava a obedecê-lo cegamente, sendo ou não de sua vontade.

Uma magia perigosa tanto para o feiticeiro quanto para o enfeitiçado.

Esta não era um tipo de magia que Kagome poderia testar em Darwin, e sem duvida era algo que ela definitivamente desejava não precisar usar em Inuyasha, já que o efeito colateral desta magia era a morte, se o praticante de magia não fosse forte o suficiente para dobrar a vontade do enfeitiçado, isso poderia culminar na morte do praticante de magia, ou do enfeitiçado, ou até de ambos.

Iniciaram a primeira experiência com uma borboleta.

_Nem mesmo você pode ser tão pateticamente fraca para sucumbir sob a vontade de uma borboleta. – afirmara Soraia com desprezo.

E estava certa, Kagome não morreu pela vontade da borboleta, a borboleta, porém não teve a mesma sorte, e depois de morta, Darwin caiu sobre ela, mas Kagome virou o rosto.

_É isso o que acontece quando você impõe a sua vontade rápida e brusca demais. – Soraia explicara – Vamos tentar novamente, seja delicada dessa vez, e vá impondo sua vontade vagarosamente até que ela já não possa mais lutar.

Kagome tentou fazer como ela dizia, mas ainda assim todas as sete próximas borboletas, sucumbiram sob o mesmo fim da primeira, Darwin se empanturrou com isso, mas Soraia a mandou ir até a floresta para pegar mais. Normalmente ela deveria acompanha-la, pois não era permitido que aprendizes fossem sozinhos à floresta, mas Kagome já havia ido tantas vezes lá somente com a companhia de Darwin, que já não fazia mais diferença.

_Depois das borboletas talvez passemos para morcegos. – comentou com Darwin apanhando uma borboleta amarela.

__Eu não como morcegos._ – ele reclamou.

_Celeste come.

__Celeste come tudo. E por falar em Celeste. Quando você aprende-se direito essa tal magia do fantoche, não poderia fazer com que ela... _– ele parou, e respirou fundo – _PARASSE DE TENTAR ME DEVORAR?!_

_Sinto muito Darwin. – ela ergueu o pote a altura do rosto e tentou contar quantas borboletas já havia ali. Havia três. Não era um pote muito grande, por isso talvez só coubessem mais uma ou duas. – Mas algo assim exigiria mais que um simples feitiço do fantoche.

__Simples._ – resmungou Darwin – _O feitiço pode matá-la, e ela o chama de simples!_

_Para fazer com que Celeste parasse de tentar comê-lo Darwin, seria preciso que eu invadisse a mente dela e mudasse a sua vontade, o feitiço do fantoche não faz isso, o que ele faz é literalmente transforma o enfeitiçado num fantoche movendo-se unicamente pela vontade do feiticeiro.

__Então pelo menos a transforme em algo pequeno que eu possa comer._ – falou a rabugenta ave, abrindo as asas e saindo voando.

Kagome prendeu o pote com borboletas ao seu cinto, usando uma tira de couro amarrada em volta da tampa, pegou seu cajado e embrenhou-se um pouco mais na mata a procura de mais borboletas, assim que dominasse a técnica do fantoche, transformaria Inuyasha em um falcão peregrino, e se preciso o obrigaria a fugir, tudo o que precisava era achar o falcão peregrino de onde extrairia a pena.

De repente uma ideia ocorreu-lhe, e Kagome parou, sentindo-se um gênio por ter tido aquela ideia, e ao mesmo tempo estupida por não ter pensado naquilo antes. É claro, a resposta era tão óbvia! O que uma bruxa fazia quando precisava encontrar algo ou alguém? Um feitiço de localização é claro!

Kagome deu meia volta e voltou correndo para a casa de Soraia, torcendo para a tutora não estar em casa.

Chega de caçar borboletas por hoje, três já estava de bom tamanho, porque agora ela precisava caçar falcões peregrinos!

...

O por do sol já vinha caindo quando Inuyasha a encontrou na praia, em pé de pés descalços na areia desenhando nela um circulo com não mais de 30 cm de raio com seu cajado, tinha aos seus calcanhares um pote de cerâmica, cheio de uma estranha areia vermelha.

Ele certificou-se de que Darwin não estava por perto, antes de aproximar-se de Kagome por trás, abraçando-a pela cintura e pousando o queixo em seu ombro para ver o que ela estava fazendo, fazendo-a enrijecer no mesmo instante.

_O que está fazendo?

_Um feitiço.

_Isso eu já vi. – ele sorriu – Mas que feitiço?

Kagome mexeu-se inquieta, mas ele não a soltou, por que Inuyasha estava assim tão perto dela?

_Um feitiço de localização. – respondeu desconfortável – A mãe tem olhos em todos os lugares, por isso pedirei que me empreste a sua visão, e mostre-me, como lady dos céus, onde eu posso encontrar um falcão peregrino.

_Ah. – a bochecha dele roçou em sua orelha – Então pode continuar.

_Não consigo. – murmurou envergonhada – Não com você tão perto. O que está fazendo afinal?

Ele deu um sorriso mau.

_Eu? Apenas garantindo que você não vá mais conseguir viver sem mim, e virá embora comigo.

Ele mordiscou lhe brevemente a ponta da orelha e afastou-se, ainda com aquele mesmo sorriso, Kagome virou-se para ele, com uma mão firmemente agarrada ao cajado, e a outra empurrando os cabelos para trás.

_Mas que jogada suja você fez.

Inuyasha abriu os braços e retrucou.

_Estou apenas usando tudo o que tenho, para garantir a vitória. Quem pode culpar-me por querer você ao meu lado para sempre?

Calada Kagome virou-se e começou a desenhar algumas espirais, dentro do circulo.

Inuyasha não sabia, mas ela já havia feito sua escolha, e nada do que ele fizesse poderia mudá-la.

Ele não compreendia que tirá-la daquela Ilha, seria perigoso não só para ela, mas também para ele, um homem vivendo com uma bruxa teria um destino ainda pior que a própria bruxa, ele seria considerado um pecador, de sangue sujo, compactuado com forças malignas, e ainda que afirmasse que estava sendo controlado pela bruxa ele não se salvaria, pois seria considerado um homem de mente fraca e suscetível, sujeito a cair facilmente nos encantos de qualquer outra bruxa.

E se ele confessasse que a amava? Ah nada poderia ser pior.

Não, simplesmente não havia lugar para ela no mundo dos homens, assim como para ele não havia lugar naquela ilha.

__Olha só quem está aqui!_ – gritou Darwin se aproximando lá pelo alto – Velhaco pervertido! Rei velhaco pervertido! Rei!

Inuyasha virou-se e olhou a ave se aproximando.

_Ah. – suspirou desanimado – E o dia estava tão bom até agora.

__Estava é?_ – gritou Darwin dando voltas no ar, novamente esquecido que Inuyasha não o compreendia – _Então você com certeza esta se aproveitando de Kagome na minha ausência!_

_Pare com isso vocês dois. – reclamou Kagome ajoelhando-se na areia. – Olha que a mãe ainda fica zangada e não me ajuda a encontrar o falcão peregrino!

__Se fosse pra ela ficar zangada, ela já teria ficado por você estar escondendo esse humano nas terras dela. _– afirmou Darwin pousando em seu ombro.

Desarmada Kagome nada respondeu, apenas pegou a areia vermelha do pote de cerâmica e começou a cobrir cuidadosamente os traços de seu desenho com ela, não podia deixar nem uma falha sequer, Inuyasha agachou-se ao seu lado observando com curiosidade o que ela fazia, sob o olhar atento de Darwin.

De repente e sem qualquer tipo de aviso ela puxou uma pena dele.

__Ai!_ – Ele reclamou voando para longe de seu ombro enquanto um sorriso crescia nos lábios de Inuyasha. – _Eu deveria defecar em você por isso, e nele também por causa desse sorriso idiota. Pena que já esvaziei ali atrás!_

_Eu precisava de uma oferenda para a Lady dos Céus!

Ela explicou em tom de desculpas, gralhas azuis podem ser muito vingativas.

Uma pena de gralha azul parecia muito pouco a ser oferecido, pela localização de uma ave tão esplêndida quanto o falcão peregrino, mas era tudo que Kagome tinha para oferecer.

Segurando a pluma, ela estendeu a mão com a palma virada para cima, deixando-a pairando sobre o circulo e fechou os olhos, para murmurar suas preces à Lady, entoando o antigo idioma da magia, que era mais como um catingo, o qual, após três anos de estudo, Kagome já dominava quase completamente.

Precisava que a Mãe ouvisse sua suplica, pois ela precisava, a todo custo, salvar o homem que amava da fogueira de seus irmãos e irmãs, nem que para isso ela tivesse de sacrificar sua vida, mas ela precisava que a Mãe lhe mostrasse um falcão peregrino.

Ela esperava de todo coração, ser atendida.

...

Empurrando seu capuz para trás, Hakudoushi viu com insatisfação a floresta tornar-se cada vez mais escura ao seu redor, impaciente ele puxou as rédeas de seu familiar, o cavalo Entei, para voltar para casa.

Duas semanas depois de tê-lo capturado, após finalmente ter conseguido domar aquele genioso animal e torna-lo seu familiar – tarefa que só não havia sido tão difícil quanto captura-lo – Entei comentara que, certa vez, dois dias antes de ser capturado, havia visto um homem perto do riacho que cheirava diferente de qualquer habitante que ele já tivesse visto naquela ilha, porque ele não cheirava a magia.

Em outras palavras, era um humano.

Mas nenhuma fogueira humana havia sido ascendida recentemente, o que levava Hakudoushi a imaginar que o humano ainda estaria escondido na floresta – visto que era impossível escapar da ilha – mas como poderia um humano esconder-se por tanto tempo dos vigilantes olhos da patrulha alada?

Impossível. A menos que estivesse tendo a ajuda de alguém de dentro.

Essa suspeita levou Hakudoushi a decidir investigar o suposto humano na floresta por si mesmo, mas já estava a duas semanas procurando o tal humano naquela floresta, e nada, começava a pensar que aquele estupido Entei havia se enganado e o feito apenas perder tempo, quando o cavalo resfolegou e balançou a cabeça, agitando-se entre suas pernas parecendo não saber direito que direção seguir.

_Ei, ei! – exclamou puxando as rédeas, tentando controla-lo – O que foi que houve?!

__É ele._ – respondeu o cavalo. – _Sinto o cheiro daquele homem novamente._

_Tem certeza? – perguntou excitado.

Se ele, um aprendiz que havia sido iniciado a pouco mais de um mês, capturasse um humano sozinho, certamente que se tornaria uma lenda entre seus irmãos e irmãs, talvez uma lenda ainda maior que a Primeira Bruxa!

__Eu não sou nenhum cão sabugo_. – o cavalo respondeu com insolência. – _Mas sim tenho certeza._

_Em que direção? – quis saber imediatamente – Leve-me!

Entei puxou a cabeça e resfolegou com violência, e Hakudoushi permitiu-se afrouxar as rédeas para dar-lhe a liberdade de seguir por onde bem entendesse.

A glória o esperava!

Porém não foi o humano procurado que encontraram, mas sim uma garota em vestes de aprendiza.

Ela carregava um vaso de cerâmica com um dos braços, e na outra mão levava um cajado alto e retorcido, com um lampião pendurado na ponta, para iluminar seu caminho, embora ainda não estivesse totalmente escuro, já que não fazia sequer uma hora que o sol havia se posto, mas deve ter ouvido que Entei se aproximava, porque se virou assustada, e o lampião na ponta de seu cajado quase se chocou com o foucinho de Entei, que relinchou e se empinou assustado, assustando a menina que gritou e caiu no chão, abraçando ao vaso, por sorte não deixou o lampião desequilibrar-se de seu cajado, ou poderiam ter um incêndio ali.

_Eia! – gritou puxando as rédeas, lutando para coloca-lo sob controle novamente, e principalmente tentando manter-se montado. – Eia!

__Ela quase queimou meu rosto!_ – Entei gritou em pânico, empinando-se e gritando loucamente – _Fogo! Fogo!_

_Não tem fogo nenhum! – gritou dando mais um forte puxão nas rédeas – Eia!

E finalmente após três intermináveis minutos, e com mais um ultimo puxão, ele conseguiu acalmar Entei razoavelmente, e fazê-lo parar de se empinar e escoicear o ar. A menina, que havia sido a causa de todo aquele alvoroço, estava deitada no chão, toda encolhida com medo de ser pisoteada até a morte pelos cascos de Entei, abraçada ao vaso de barro, ainda segurando o cajado e equilibrando o lampião em sua ponta.

Hakudoushi virou Entei de lado para vê-la melhor.

_Ei! – chamou – O que você faz aqui? É proibido aprendizas virem sozinhas até a floresta, especialmente à noite!

Entei ainda movia-se inquieto entre suas pernas, cavando a terra da floresta com o casco e resmungando "fogo", mas o perigo já havia passado. Devagarzinho a garota, apoiou-se no cajado sentou-se e virou-se para vê-los, ainda carregando o vaso que, agora Hakudoushi via, estava cheio de areia vermelha, e parecia ser a mesma areia que sua irmã usava em seus feitiços – qual era mesmo o nome... Pó de hálito de dragão? – quando perdia algo de "muitíssima" importância, como, por exemplo, a escova de cabelos, mas ele tinha impressão de que não era exatamente uma escova de cabelos que uma garota estaria procurando com pó de hálito de dragão na floresta.

_Eu... – ela parou, franzido o cenho quando conseguiu ver com quem falava – E então você? Também é um aprendiz, e está aqui sozinho! Você está sozinho, não é?

Perguntou levantando-se. Foi quando a luz de seu lampião iluminou mais claramente seu rosto, e ele pôde ver os olhos delas. Olhos desiguais. Um azul e um castanho. Que ele soubesse, só havia uma garota na vila com olhos como aqueles.

_Estes olhos... Você é aquela garota vinda da Terra dos Homens, não é?

_Sou, e tenho um nome, é Kagome. – ela ergueu o queixo com impertinência, como se lhe importasse saber o nome daquela garota da Terra dos Homens. – Você está sozinho ou não?

_Estou. – respondeu a contra gosto.

_Ótimo. – ela ajeitou o vaso nos braços e começou a afastar-se. – Então eu não conto que te vi vagando por aqui sozinho, e você não conta que me viu.

Era bem conhecido na vila que a garota da Terra dos Homens, tinha por familiar um estúpido e inútil pássaro azul qualquer, que sequer servia para ingressar na patrulha alada, mas ali naquele momento, não havia qualquer pássaro, ou mesmo um bater de asas, a acompanhando.

_Onde está seu familiar? – perguntou ás suas costas.

_Darwin foi voando pra casa na frente. – respondeu enquanto se afastava.

A luz de seu lampião foi sumindo aos poucos.

Aquela garota o havia atrapalhado demais, esperava que Entei não tivesse perdido a trilha do humano com aquele contratempo, aliás, o que ela estaria fazendo ali na floresta com pó de hálito de dragão para feitiço de localização? E pensando nisso agora, o pássaro dela também voava muito sozinho... Especialmente sobrevoando a floresta. Hakudoushi esperou até estar completamente sozinho com Entei novamente, para chamar a atenção do cavalo puxando suas rédeas.

_Acha que ela está atrás do humano também?

Entei bufou.

__O que?_

_Um de nossos sete anciões, o amarelo se bem me lembro, ou então é o laranja, eu sei lá, veio da Terra dos Homens, assim como aquela garota, e ela só se tornou uma dos sete anciãos porque quando era jovem ela entregou mesma um humano as chamas, e com isso conseguiu respeito. Talvez essa garota esteja querendo a mesma coisa. O pássaro dela voa muito por essa floresta, ele deve ter visto o humano, e agora ela o está procurando para...

__Ela já o encontrou._

_O que?!

__Eu estava seguindo o rastro daquele humano, lembra? Acontece que o rastro acaba nela, aquela garota tem o cheiro dela fortemente misturado ao cheiro do humano, que eu encontrei certa vez na beira do riacho. _– Inquieto Entei cavou o solo da floresta com seu casco.– _Ou talvez eles tenham apenas um cheiro parecido por terem vindo do mesmo lugar._

Mas Hakudoushi já não estava mais o escutando, sua cabeça estava perdida em pensamentos, é claro, se o humano que se escondia na floresta estava mesmo sendo ajudado por alguém de dentro da ilha, quem mais poderia ser se não aquela garota?

Ela afinal tinha os olhos da traidora. Não era o que diziam?

Seus lábios se entortaram em um sorriso, se capturasse sozinho a um humano que havia se escondido por, sabe-se lá quanto tempo, dos olhos da própria patrulha, e ainda por cima, revelasse a identidade de uma traidora entre eles, no final a glória que ele conseguiria seria ainda maior do que aquela que ele imaginara a principio.

Um humano, e uma bruxa traidora.

Parece que finalmente saberiam como a história realmente terminava.

_Vamos Entei. – comandou puxando o capuz para cima da cabeça – Porque está começando a chover.

...

A época das chuvas havia finalmente chegado.

E não podia ter chegado há uma hora pior, com aquelas constantes e imprevisível chuva diária Kagome não podia escalar até o ninho do falcão peregrino que a Mãe havia lhe mostrado, e com toda aquela humidade Inuyasha podia acabar ficando doente, e por consequência, fraco demais para voar, ou pior, ele podia até acabar morrendo.

Tentando evitar que Inuyasha adoecesse, Kagome dera o máximo de si para melhorar da melhor forma que podia as precárias condições da cabana, depois que as chuvas começaram o buraco para fumaça havia sido tapado com madeira e folhas de bananeira, unidas por uma corda, e uma cola especial, a cortina puída dera lugar a uma porta verdadeira, embora não muito resistente, e o morte de palha havia sido substituído por um colchão recheado de palha, mas ela não sabia se isso seria o suficiente.

Mas eles não podiam esperar até que terminasse a época das chuvas, isso seria arriscado demais, pois quanto mais tempo ele estivesse ali, mas perigoso seria.

Ainda mais agora que Kagome já estava começando a acreditar que Hakudoushi, um dos novos aprendizes recém-iniciados naquele ano, estava começando a desconfiar de algo, pois por mais de duas vezes ela tivera a impressão de que ele estava observando-a, seguindo-a até, mas talvez fosse só impressão sua, uma pura paranoia, já que o garoto morava no final de sua rua.

Felizmente havia conseguido despistá-lo todas às vezes, usando o feitiço de transmutação para transformar Darwin numa cópia sua algo com o qual o pássaro não ficara nada contente, e o fazendo ir por uma direção totalmente oposta a sua quando ela ia visitar Inuyasha, o que também não o agradava, pois não confiava em deixa-la a sós com Inuyasha, mas claro, ambos concordavam que era melhor isso do que ser descoberto.

_A Mãe só pode está brincando comigo. – suspirou olhando a chuva – Ela mostra-me o falcão peregrino, mas não me permiti alcança-lo!

__Você tinha que ter sido mais especifica._ – falou Darwin do alto da estante, enquanto ajeitava suas penas– _Você pediu para ela ajuda-la a encontrar esse falcão, e foi o que ela fez, mas não pediu qualquer ajuda para captura-lo. É assim que as coisas são aqui na _Ilha das Bruxas!

Gritou as ultimas palavras na língua dos homens. Fazia tempo que ele não as dizia desde que ele aprendera a falar "Rei", "Velhaco" e "Pervertido", estas palavras pareciam ter se tornado obsoleto para ele.

Kagome lançou lhe um olhar mal-humorado.

_É função de Soraia me dar lições e não sua.

__Olhe pelo lado bom. _– tentou animá-la pousando em sua cama – _Com toda essa chuva não vão ter como ascender à fogueira para nos queimarem, depois que nos descobrirem._

Kagome abraçou-se pelos cotovelos, de olhos fixos na chuva que não parava de cair.

_Não vão nos descobrir, Darwin.

__Assim eu espero. _– ele bateu as asas e voo em direção à janela, pousando em seu batente – _Olha, parece que a chuva já está passando._

_Mas a chuva não é o único problema, Darwin. – disse angustiada. – A Mãe mostrou-me que o falcão peregrino mais próximo se esconde na antiga torre de astronomia, que fica nos limites da vila, onde vivem os bruxos das estrelas, como eu vou chegar lá sem ser vista?!

Kagome ainda não era muito boa em ler presságios, mas pelo que pudera entender no que a Lady dos céus havia mostrado na areia vermelha, era lá que estava o falcão peregrino, pois havia visto na areia uma torre e sete estrelas acima dela.

__Escolha outra pássaro._ – Darwin baixou a cabeça e começou a ajeitar as penas de sua asa direita – _Um que não seja um exímio predador natural, que se alimenta exclusivamente de outros pássaros, como gralhas, por exemplo_.

_Não vou escolher outro. – Kagome bateu o pé no chão – Este é o mais seguro.

__Mais seguro pra quem?!_ – perguntou o pássaro alarmado. – _Você pode se encrencar bastante se for pega na torre de astronomia. E isso sem contar que eu posso acabar virando jantar! Aonde você vai? Kagome!_

Kagome foi-se embora, já esquecida de Darwin, pensando que talvez ela pudesse criar alguma distração do lado de fora da torre de astronomia, algo que atraísse todos os bruxos das estrelas, ou pelo menos grande parte deles e seus aprendizes, para fora da torre, e permitisse a ela chegar ao topo da torre, sem ser vista.

Se ela bem se lembrava, havia um composto explosivo no porão, talvez apenas uma pequena explosão... Ou quem sabe uma não tão pequena assim. Só pra garantir que iria mesmo chamar a atenção dos bruxos das estrelas.

Sim, talvez pudesse simular a queda de um meteorito, ou qualquer coisa assim!

Mas tirar os bruxos das estrelas, da torre de astronomia não seria seu único problema, a torre ficava longe dali, se fosse voando poderia ir e voltar em um dia, mas Kagome não era um pássaro para voar, nem tinha uma vassoura própria, e nem se atreveria a roubar a de Soraia novamente... Sua ultima surra ainda estava muito recente para tentar uma coisa dessas. E de qualquer forma, o tempo, completamente imprevisível e inconstante naquela época do ano, se tornara perigoso demais para se voar.

A única opção seria ir por terra, mas então ela levaria dois ou até três dias para chegar lá, e se ficasse tanto tempo desaparecida, então ai sim Soraia a mataria. Mas como poderia desaparecer por tanto tempo, sem que Soraia se percebesse?

Abriu a porta do porão, decidida a pensar no problema de Soraia mais tarde, porque por agora precisava mesmo era do comporto explosivo, e foi descendo as escadas, mas parou ao ver que Soraia já estava ali, sentada á mesa, de costas para as escadas, observando-se em um espelho oval, e passando as mãos cuidadosamente pelo rosto, com uma garrafa de vinho ao lado.

Ela ouviu um som baixo, como folhas secas sendo pisadas, e Soraia puxou algo, fino, transparente e quebradiço do rosto. Nauseada, a aprendiza deu-se conta que era a própria pele, que a mestra tirava do rosto.

_Mas o que você está fazendo?! – perguntou surpresa, contendo a ânsia de vômito.

Soraia mirou-a através do espelho, enquanto puxava mais um pedaço de pele, desta vez do queixo.

_Ora, parece que descobriu meu segredo de beleza afinal. – ela deixou de lado a pele morta, que caiu aos seus pés amontoando-se com outras arrancadas anteriormente e pôs-se a arrancar uma do pescoço – Estou trocando de pele Kagome, é assim que me mantenho jovem.

Kagome levou uma mão ao estômago, sentindo-o revirar-se, e outra aos lábios.

_Trocando de pele? – repetiu – Como as cobras?

_Exatamente. – Soraia virou-se para Kagome.

Ela estava uma ruína. Descascando, desde as pontas dos dedos, com a pele toda morta e quebradiça, em seu rosto, pescoço, colo ombros, e braços sobrepondo-se a pele nova, exceto pelos lugares de onde a pele morta já havia sido arrancada.

Se não estivesse de estomago vazio, Kagome teria vomitado ali mesmo.

_Como... Que tipo de bruxaria é essa?

_Kagome, como você já deve saber, quanto mais tempo um bruxo e um familiar mantiverem um elo, mais ligados eles estão, em alguns casos é comum o bruxo herdar uma habilidade de seu familiar. – explicou estendendo a palma e tirando a pele morta dali – Algumas bruxas estão por ai, tomando a forma de mulheres belas e jovens, usando feitiços e poções, mas eu não preciso de nada disso, porque posso simplesmente trocar de pele e me manter sempre jovem. – suspirou e descartou a pele – As coisas que uma garota faz pela beleza.

Ela virou-se e pegou a garrafa de vinho, tomando alguns longos goles e deixando que um pequeno filete da bebida rubra escorresse pelo canto de seus lábios, depois limpou os lábios com as costas das mãos, devolveu a garrafa ao mesmo lugar de antes, e continuou a trocar de pele.

Mas é claro, o vinho!

Talvez se Kagome colocasse algo em sua bebida, algo que a deixasse adormecida por dias, ou mesmo alienada para que não notasse a sua ausência, não seria difícil fazê-la beber, Soraia estava sempre bebendo vinho, se não para embriagar-se, tinha de beber pelo menos uma taça de vinho todos os dias durante o almoço.

_Você está tão longe Kagome. – observou Soraia. E Kagome estremeceu como se temesse que Soraia tivesse lido seus pensamentos de droga-la – No que você está pensando?

_Eu só estava pensando... – Kagome mexeu-se desconfortável, não podia dizer que estava pensando em maneiras de droga-la – Quantos anos você realmente tem Soraia?

Soraia baixou o espelho com um movimento rápido, como se de repente tivesse medo que Kagome enxergasse sua verdadeira idade em seu reflexo, de algum canto obscuro do porão Celeste sibilou perigosamente, como se estivesse pronta para matar Kagome, deixando explicita a fúria de sua bruxa.

Kagome recuou, procurando apavorada por Celeste, mas não teve sucesso em encontra-la. _Onde ela estava?!_ Havia se esquecido dela, é claro, se queria drogar Soraia, para ir à torre de astronomia, precisava tapear Celeste primeiro, afinal um familiar era como o guardião de uma bruxa.

_Isso não é da sua conta! – Soraia sibilou com fúria.

Evidentemente que era muito sensível em relação à sua idade. Kagome recuou um passo, depois outro, e encontrou a escada.

_Entendo. – disse nervosa – Eu não deveria ter perguntado isso. Desculpe-me, eu... Eu acho que vou voltar outra hora!

Virou-se e já se preparava para sair correndo, quando Soraia voltou a falar:

_Tenho menos de cinquenta. – bebeu um longo gole de vinho – E isso é mais do que você precisa saber. Agora venha cá, já está aqui mesmo, vamos fazer uma aula de revisão então.

Para alguns feitiços seria preciso uma cobaia, por isso Kagome teve de chamar por Darwin, só que ele não respondeu, ela sabia que ele não havia saído, não com aquela chuva e pensando que talvez ele não tivesse escutado, ou estivesse ressentido por ela tê-lo ignorado a pouco, foi busca-lo pessoalmente no quarto, mas ele havia se intocado em algum canto para que ela não o achasse.

Ele sabe. Percebeu de repente. Sabe que quero usá-lo de cobaia na aula, e sabe que Celeste está lá embaixo no porão. Não vai descer nem por todas as sementes e frutas do mundo!

Assim teve que voltar sozinha e solitária para o porão, onde Soraia lhe arqueou uma sobrancelha criticamente.

_Esse seu família é muito rebelde, você precisa impor mais limites a ele.

Primeiramente começaram por revisar alguns feitiços mais simples e básicos, com os quais Kagome já tinha certa prática, como o feitiço de levitação, o de cura e o de animação.

_É claro que você é boa neste feitiço. – afirmou Soraia, com a boca comprimida e transformada em uma fina linha reta, observando o bonequinho de argila, que caminha cego e aos tropeções pela mesa até cair da beira e espatifar-se no chão – O usa o tempo todo, para trapacear em suas tarefas. Agora vamos tentar outros.

Ela também se saiu bem no feitiço do silêncio, embora fosse difícil se concentrar com Soraia trocando de pele bem a sua frente, não que Soraia houvesse lhe ensinado esse, mas Kagome havia acabado pegando o jeito, depois das dezenas de vezes que sua tutora usara contra ela para fazê-la calar a boca, ao que parecia a voz de uma criança era 10x mais irritante quando o adulto estava de ressaca.

Porém já não se saiu tão bem no feitiço de camuflagem, um feitiço que lhe havia sido ensinado no oitavo mês de seu primeiro ano como aprendiza do qual Kagome já nem se lembrava da existência, que consistia em disfarçar, com ilusões, determinada parte de seu corpo, usando uma determinada poção e recitando as palavras, tendo em mente a aparência que queria, ao fitar seu reflexo o bruxo não veria a diferença, mas os outros ao seu redor veriam.

Mas Soraia pelo visto não estava vendo nada, ou o que via não lhe agradava, pois se limitou a estalar a língua e balançar a cabeça.

_O que você queria fazer com seu cabelo? – era ali onde Kagome havia usado a poção.

_Eu... Queria tê-los deixado com a ilusão de serem ruivos. Por quê? Como lhe parecem?

_Parece que alguém lhe esmagou tomates na cabeça, seus cabelos estão todos manchados, mas só sob a luz, longe dela são negros azulados. – e fez alguma anotação – Vamos, tente agora a poção da indução.

E enquanto trocava os últimos pedaços de sua pele, assistiu Kagome cortar os ingredientes com seu punhal de cerimônias, e depois os amassar e misturar com o cabo do punhal.

_Você já domina quase completamente o antigo idioma. – comentou a certa altura quando seu vinho esgotou-se – Mas colocou pimenta demais ai nessa poção, meus olhos estão até marejados, jogue essa coisa fora. Você ainda tem dificuldade em fazer poções, nós vamos trabalhar mais isto, nas próximas semanas porque é uma vergonha que justo você, minha pupila, não saiba fazer poções direito. Aula encerrada. – levantou-se parecendo extremamente entediada, e fez um aceno dispensando-a – Vá vadiar por ai, dormir, lê ou olhar a chuva, não me interessa desde que volte a tempo para preparar o jantar. Só desapareça da minha frente agora, que já não te aguento mais.

Quando voltou para o quarto, viu Darwin dormindo com as penas todas arrepiadas em sua cama numa espécie de ninho improvisado, que ele havia feito com seus cobertores, e, oh, Kagome gemeu, mais páginas de seus livros, ótimo, agra que já não precisava mais de uma cobaia, ele aparecia, que conveniente.

Lá fora, a chuva havia afinado até ser somente uma fina garoa, o chão da floresta estaria húmido e lamacento àquela hora, mas Kagome precisava ir ver Inuyasha.

_Darwin. – chamou cutucando-o na cabeça – Darwin acorde.

O pássaro crocitou uma reclamação qualquer e escondeu a cabeça de baixo de uma asa. Mas Kagome não desistiu, e continuou cutucando-o.

_Darwin. – voltou a chamar. – Ei Darwin seja bonzinho e abra os olhos. Vamos Darwin.

__Já acordei, já acordei!_ _Pare de cutucar. _– resmungou o pássaro tirando a cabeça de debaixo da asa para lhe lançar um olhar rabugento – _Estou acordado está vendo? Misericórdia, o que um pássaro tem de fazer por aqui para poder dormir um pouco?!_

_Preciso de um favor. – disse lhe estendendo a mão cheia de milho, para lhe aplacar o mal humor.

__É claro que precisa se não para que mais teria me acordado?_ – ele espiou os grãos de milho na palma de Kagome e bicou um cuidadosamente para não machuca-la – _Ah o que seria de você sem mim?_ – e comeu mais alguns grãos de milho – _O que você quer desta vez Kagome?_

Kagome esperou até que ele acabasse de comer, para poder falar, Darwin era uma ave rabugenta, mas talvez isso melhorasse um _pouquinho _o seu humor.

_Preciso que vá até a biblioteca para mim.

__A biblioteca é?_

O filho do bibliotecário Sr. Domingues, o Santiago, estava sempre por lá e tinha uma coruja como familiar – e em dois anos quando se tornasse definitivamente um bruxo ingressaria para a patrulha alada – e corujas eram aves de rapina, então obviamente Darwin não gostava de ir até lá.

_Sim, e depois passe na loja de ervas e poções da Sra. Steiner. – acrescentou com a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça.

Para falar a verdade Kagome nunca havia ido até a loja de ervas e poções da Sra. Steiner, isso porque já havia disso o suficiente no porão de Soraia para abastecer duas lojas de poções, e sempre que acabava alguma coisa Soraia produzia mais, e se o que esgotava eram ingredientes, então ela mandava Kagome ir procurar na floresta, ou então ia ela em pessoa.

__E pra que? Soraia tem um estoque de poções tão grande naquele porão, pra fazer inveja até a guilda de alquimistas da Ilha!_

A guilda de alquimistas era o maio dos grupos em que seus irmãos se dividiam com dez vezes o número de integrantes da patrulha alada, pelo que todos diziam, um grupo extremamente exclusivo onde só os melhores mestres em poções eram aceitos.

E eles não se dividiam em pequenos grupinhos pelas vilas, que se reuniam uma vez por semana para distribuir as funções, como os patrulheiros alados, eles tinham um lugar fixo, onde todos os membros da guilda permaneciam durante a maior parte do tempo, e não era apenas uma torre como era o caso dos bruxos das estrelas – A Torre de Astronomia – ou dos sete anciões – A Torre dos sete, era seu nome, mas todos a chamavam mesmo era de "Torre Velha" – mas sim um castelo inteiro!

O castelo da guilda dos Alquimistas chamava-se _Varyons salarens_, que significava, no antigo dialeto dos praticantes de magia, Terríveis segredos, e de fato, havia terríveis segredos escondidos nas masmorras daquele castelo, Kagome ouvira algumas histórias sobre aquele lugar, murmuradas aqui e ali pelos cantos da vila, histórias sobre passagens secretas, armadilhas, encantamentos, e horríveis mortes, tudo para impedir que os segredos escondidos sob aquele castelo viessem alguma vez à tona, contava-se sobre masmorras repletas de grito e sofrimento, das pessoas em quem os alquimistas testavam suas novas descobertos, e poções, dezenas de milhares delas, desde as poções mais comuns e banais, até as mais raras e perigosas, e, diziam alguns, havia poções ali sobre as quais nem os próprios anciões tinham conhecimento.

Embora Soraia não fizesse qualquer segredo sobre o ódio e a revolta que tinha em criar Kagome, para Kagome, a tutora não podia deixar de lhe ser grata, pois graças a isso ela um dia seria uma mestra da magia, e então com certeza, seria chamada para participar da Guilda dos Alquimistas.

Provavelmente fora por isso que os Anciões haviam escolhido Soraia para cria-la, visto que Soraia não tinha filhos, e nem os pretendia ter, e nem qualquer outro parente em idade de ser aprendiz, ela tinha um casal de sobrinhos quase da idade de Kagome, mas estes já estavam sendo devidamente treinado por seus pais – um deles inclusive morava na Torre de Astronomia – o mais certo é que Soraia nunca se tornasse uma mestra da magia, e isso significava que nunca entraria para a Guilda dos Alquimistas, e isso seria um horrível desperdício, porque poucos bruxos, vivos ou mortos, conheciam tanto sobre poções quanto Soraia, Kagome havia ouvido o ancião verde dizer isso a Soraia no solstício de inverno do ano passado.

Por isso é que era assim tão ultrajante para Soraia, que a sua própria pupila, não levasse o mínimo jeito para fabricar poções, sendo ela própria uma das maiores especialistas em poções, pelo menos fora da Guilda de Alquimistas, de todos os tempos.

__Ou melhor, por que não vai você mesma?_ – perguntou Darwin, mas sem lhe dar tempo para falar continuou com um tom dramático: – É _claro, você prefere mandar essa pobre e velha ave doente no seu lugar, só para não ter de molhar os seus lindos pezinhos, não é mesmo?_

_Não é nada disso Darwin. Eu vou transformá-lo em mim, quero que você sirva de distração, para despistar Hakudoushi caso ele realmente esteja me vigiando, você nem precisa ir até a biblioteca ou a loja de poções, se acha que vai se perder, eu só falei por falar, só dê umas voltas por aí até deixar Hakudoushi tonto e volte para casa! – exasperou-se.

__Sei._ – resmungou a ave – _E enquanto isso você se esgueira até a floresta para ir ver aquele humano. Não é?_

Kagome não precisou responder, porque suas bochechas coradas já disseram a Darwin tudo o que ele precisava saber.

_É necessário. – murmurou constrangida – Tenho que levar mais água e comida para ele.

__Não acha que ele já tem água o bastante? Se eu fosse você também não me preocuparia com a comida, com toda essa chuva, ele já deve até conseguir pescar dentro da cabana._

Kagome ignorou o comentário de Darwin.

_E também preciso avisá-lo que ficarei fora por, pelo menos, um dia.

Esta ultima frase conseguiu atrair por completo a atenção de Darwin:

__Por quê? Aonde vai?_

_ À torre de astronomia! – sussurrou exasperada com medo que Soraia a ouvisse. – Então você vai ou não?

Darwin lançou um longo olhar à janela, normalmente ele gostava de sair, e voar por ai, verdade seja dita, ele podia reclamar o tempo todo, mas era um dos familiares mais livres da vila, ou até da Ilha, já que a maioria dos outros familiares não dava um passo sequer sem que seu bruxo estivesse com ele, mas ultimamente os dias estavam tão húmidos...

__Não._ – respondeu por fim – _Deixa pra próxima. Vá você._

_Darwin! – gritou ultrajada.

__Tenha piedade Kagome está chovendo! _– ele reclamou.

*.*.*.*

**Review's ou travessuras?**

**E este foi o penúltimo capitulo, amanhã (halloween) é o ultimo hein gente! E então, vocês vão ficar sabendo, como termina o meu presentinho de dia das bruxas. *risada maligna ecoa ao fundo***

**Resposta a review:**

**joh chan****:** ah não tem como não se apaixonar por aquela gralha né? Pena que ele só vai ficar com a gente por tão pouco tempo porque a fic é curtinha. Amanhã já é o ultimo capitulo.

E o momento em que ele jogou Inuyasha da árvore? KKKK posso te garanti que ele adorou!

Ah o Percy... Meio complicado sabe. De uma hora para outra os ícones todos ficaram com a mesma cara, e agora pra alguma coisa funcionar tem q primeiro apertar com o botão esquerdo d mouse e depois selecionar a opção abrir, mas na barra do iniciar não funciona nadinha mesmo. Estou esperando até hoje o técnico.


	7. O sacrificio da Bruxa

e

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

A bruxa traidora.

.

O sacrifício da Bruxa.

.

Uma hora mais tarde Darwin, metido num corpo humano, foi empurrado por uma aprendiza desalmada aos tropeções para fora de casa, ele olhou zangado para a porta que se fechava às suas costas.

_Vou querer duas tangerinas quando voltar! – exigiu. O que era o dobro do que Kagome havia lhe oferecido.

Era muito complicado andar com aquele corpo humano, ele era pesado demais, as pernas altas demais, Kagome só tinha um par de sapatos e iria precisar deles na floresta, de forma que Darwin teve de ficar descalço, mas os pés humanos eram sensíveis demais, e eles machucavam-se, arranhavam-se e sangravam facilmente enquanto ele caminhava, perdidamente por aquelas ruas de paralelepípedo, a certo ponto ele já não tinha mais certeza se seria capaz de voltar sozinho para casa.

Nunca havia ido tão longe com pernas humanas antes, mas queria provar a Kagome que era capaz de _caminhar _pela vila sem se perder, ele simplesmente não entendia como tinha se perdido, afinal visto de cima, a biblioteca era simplesmente o maio prédio dentro dos limites da vila, como era possível que não conseguisse encontra-la agora?! Fungou já sem esperança de encontrar o caminho para a biblioteca, ou mesmo o caminho de volta, parou no meio da rua e olhou ao redor, esperando, por algum milagre, conseguir se localizar.

A sua esquerda havia uma lojinha mal cheirosa e encarquilhada, encolhida entre duas lojas maiores, com um letreiro, que Darwin não conseguia ler – pois nunca entendera aqueles estranhos símbolos que os humanos chamavam de letras, dos quais Kagome parecia gostar tanto – pendurado.

Darwin piscou, podia até estar enganado, mas aquela parecia ser a loja da Sra. Steiner!

E daí que não tinha encontrado a biblioteca? Ora qualquer um encontraria aquele prédio grande e idiota numa vila tão pequena! Mas a pequena loja de poções da Sra. Steiner que sequer podia ser vista de cima? Isso sim é que era um feito surpreendente! E Darwin havia conseguido! Sim, porque ele era uma gralha, apesar de sua aparência atual, e todos sabiam que as gralhas eram mais inteligentes que as outras aves!

Já esquecido de seus pés humanos, que por serem tão moles e delicados, estavam todo arranhado e sangrando, Darwin correu para dentro da loja de poções.

Toda a loja era banhada por uma estranha luz arco íris, mas exceto por isso, podia-se basicamente descrevê-la como um caixote apertado e fedido cheio de bugigangas.

A Sra. Steiner, dona da loja, era uma bruxinha muito engraçada na opinião de Darwin, toda baixinha e roliça, estava com o avental sempre sujo de alguma coisa, e os cabelos espalhados para todos os lados, como um revolto ninho cinza de passarinhos, que ela se esforçava para esconder debaixo de um surrado chapéu marrom de bruxa, no entanto era um tanto perigoso ficar perto dela por muito tempo, já havia recebido sua varinha a trinta ou cinquenta anos, mas nunca tivera nenhum aprendiz, pois dois dos três filhos haviam preferido aprender com o pai, e o terceiro escolhera ter a madrinha como mestra, e não era difícil saber o porquê: aquela velhinha engraçada era simplesmente um perigo!

O que se dizia entre as aves familiares, era que a Sra. Steiner já tivera sete familiares, e todos haviam padecido de alguma trapalhada mortal dela.

No momento em que entrou na loja, Darwin encontrou a estranha bruxa, se equilibrando em cima de um banquinho de três pés, arrumando nas prateleiras uma nova remeça de poções, em cima do balcão havia um tatu adormecido – pelo menos Darwin _esperava _que estivesse adormecido. Aquele era o oitavo familiar da velha bruxa, e se as coisas se seguissem como haviam seguido com os outros, este também não duraria muito.

Pigarreou, e no mesmo instante ela virou seus intensos olhos verdes para ele, sem saber bem porque, talvez algum extinto de preservação, Darwin recuou um passo.

_Sim, o que deseja querida? – perguntou saltando do banquinho de três pernas.

Darwin não soube o que responder, até então seu objetivo era encontrar a loja de poções da Sra. Steiner – e provar para Kagome que era capaz – mas agora que estava ali, o que era suposto ele fazer?

Não tinha qualquer dinheiro, e mesmo que tivesse não havia nada ali que já não houvesse no porão de Soraia, na verdade aquele lugar parecia mais o lugar onde Soraia guardava as coisas que já não cabiam mais no porão.

Um feixe de luz azul, da luz arco íris que banhava toda a loja, por um momento o cegou, e curioso sobre a origem daquela luz, Darwin ergueu os olhos. Havia um trambolho preso do teto, que se parecia muito com uma espécie de disco com várias penas presas em suas extremidades, e um globo feito de algum material que fazia a luz ficar colorida quando passava através d... Penas!

Seus olhos esbugalharam-se.

_Aquelas penas também estão à venda? – perguntou.

...

Inuyasha passou os braços em volta da cintura de Kagome, e beijou-lhe o ombro esquerdo, fazendo a cor subir às faces da menina.

_Não faça isso. – ela balbuciou desconcertada – Me desconcentra.

_Bem e o que quer que e faça? – ele suspirou apertando-a mais conta si – Você esta me deixando sozinho aqui por cada vez mais tempo...

_Por causa da chuva! – ela justificou.

_E quando volta só fica prestando atenção nesses mapas e pergaminhos.

A proximidade de Inuyasha e a voz dele ecoando em seus ouvidos deixava Kagome completamente desnorteada, mas não tanto quanto o que ele estava prestes a fazer:

Inuyasha afastou seus cabelos e beijou-a na nuca.

_I-Inuyasha! – gaguejou – Darwin tem razão, você é mesmo um velhaco pervertido!

_Talvez eu seja mesmo. Não é? – ele admitiu escorregando a mão por baixo de seu queixo para virar-lhe a cabeça e beijar-lhe os lábios.

Kagome ergueu uma mão e segurou Inuyasha pela nuca tentando trazê-lo para mais perto, já totalmente esquecida do mapa que estivera estudando, ele virou-a ainda beijando-a deslizou as mãos por suas costas, mal tocando a pele suave, ele a beijou no queixo, uma mão espalmada em suas costas, e a outra subindo perigosamente por seu ventre em direção a um...

_Despistar o Hakudoushi é? – alguém gritou de repente – Isso está mais para despistar o Darwin!

Kagome afastou-se bruscamente de Inuyasha, e olhando-o extremamente zangada, como ele achou que nunca veria, ela apontou para seu rosto e disse:

_Seu velhaco pervertido nunca mais ponha as mãos nela!

_Ah Darwin. – Outra Kagome suspirou, ao lado daquela, e Inuyasha percebeu que aquela que ralhava com ele não era a mesma que ele estivera beijando até a pouco, e que Kagome não havia se afastado, mas sido puxada – O que faz aqui?

_Evitando uma tragédia aparentemente! – escandalizou o pássaro em corpo de menina.

Kagome, a verdadeira, suspirou.

_Não havia nenhuma tragédia prestes a acontecer.

_Havia sim! – e da mesma forma como fez com Inuyasha, Darwin apontou diretamente para o rosto de Kagome – E agora fique quieta, Kagome eu amo você, por isso me preocupo e sei o que é melhor para você! Mas não foi pra isso que eu vim aqui.

A ave lançou um olhar furtivo aos dois, mas pareceu se acalmar, Inuyasha sentiu um arrepio na espinha, mas não soube exatamente porque, era como se estivessem sendo observados.

_Bem então diga logo pra que veio! – impacientou-se Inuyasha.

_Eu digo. – Darwin o olhou mal humorado – Mas não porque você mandou, e sim porque vai ajudar a minha bruxa!

Kagome colocou a mão em seu ombro.

_Fale logo Darwin.

Darwin a olhou.

_Você não precisa explodir a torre de astronomia para conseguir as penas de falcão peregrino que quer, para transmuta-lo e tirá-lo dessa ilha.

_Eu não queria explodir a torre de astronomia. – Kagome corrigiu sentindo o rosto se aquecer. – Eu só ia causar uma explosão, _considerável, _para que eles pensassem que um meteoro tinha caído e... E... Deixa pra lá. – Parou vermelha demais para falar. – De qualquer forma, por que não preciso mais ir até lá?

Darwin estufou o peito e cruzou os braços sobre ele, com um sorrisinho arrogante nos lábios.

_Porque eu encontrei penas de falcão peregrino na vila. – respondeu todo orgulhoso de si.

Mas a jovem bruxa custou a acreditar, ela piscou e balançou a cabeça.

_Impossível! Segundo as minhas leituras na areia vermelha, a Mãe disse...

_Que o falcão peregrino mais próximo está na torre de astronomia, e deve estar certo, mas mesmo assim eu encontrei penas dele na vila.

_Onde? – perguntou surpresa.

_Na loja de poções da Sra. Steiner. Ela tem penas de várias aves à venda lá. Acho que penas devem ser usadas em alguns feitiços também.

E estremeceu pensando em seus pobres primos pássaros sendo depenados. Ah, como eram cruéis os praticantes de magia.

Já Kagome precisou sentar-se, ela nunca havia pensado em procurar as penas à venda na própria vila porque ela mesma nunca realizara nenhum feitiço, além do de transmutação, que envolvesse alguma pena, talvez esses fossem feitiços mais avançados, afinal ela mal iniciara seu quarto ano de bruxaria, por outro lado, Soraia nunca a mandara para catar pena na floresta também. Talvez as penas não fossem muito utilizadas em poções...

_As penas estão na vila... – balbuciou para si mesma, e olhou emocionada para Inuyasha – Percebe o que isso significa Inuyasha? Logo você será livre!

_Todos nós vamos sair daqui – corrigiu Inuyasha, mas havia um mau pressentimento lhe repuxando as entranhas – Infelizmente acho que você não vai querer deixar o corvo para trás.

_É claro que não! – negou Kagome abraçando protetoramente a Darwin, que havia se sentado ao seu lado. – Ele é meu familiar, nunca o abandonarei!

Darwin retribuiu o abraço de Kagome, coisa que tinha poucas oportunidades de fazer, visto que em sua verdadeira forma ele não tinha braços para abraça-la, e lançou o olhar vitorioso a Inuyasha, do tipo: "Viu só? Nunca vai se livrar de mim! Seu velhaco pervertido!", o que deu a Inuyasha um renovado desejo de comer gralha no espeto. Espere só quando aquele passarinho voltasse ao normal, e Kagome não estivesse olhando...

Lembrando-se de algo, Kagome sorriu e afastou Darwin.

_Darwin. – chamou – Quer ver uma coisa nova que aprendi?

Os olhos negros de Darwin se arregalaram, deveriam estar bicolores como os dela, mas não importava quantas vezes Kagome o transforma-se, ela nunca conseguia mudar a cor dos olhos dele.

_Espere! Que coisa?

_Ah. – ela sorriu calidamente – Só uma coisinha que li por acaso.

Ele começou a recuar.

_Não. Espere um pouco Kagome, da ultima vez que você testou em mim um feitiço que havia lido por acaso em algum lugar, eu fique vomitando margaridas por um mês inteiro...!

Mas era tarde demais, Kagome já havia começado a recitar o feitiço. Era bem mais fácil memoriza-los quando se conhecia o significado por trás das palavras. "Sua mascara caiu, a magia não o ocultará, pois dos meus olhos, a verdade não pode esconder. Revele-se eu ordeno!".

Por alguns segundos nada aconteceu. E Kagome já repassava o feitiço em sua mente, tentando lembrar se havia falado tudo correto, quando Darwin arqueou e curvou-se para frente.

_Darwin! – exclamou preocupada o puxando para si – Darwin fale comigo! Você está bem?

As unhas de Darwin cravaram-se em suas costas, ele a apertou num abraço esmagador, e guinchou agudamente em seu ouvido, o corpo começo a encolher, e penas começaram a nascerem por todo seu corpo, os braços foram recuando e se transformando em asas.

Uma gralha azul acomodou-se no colo de Kagome. Ela sorriu.

_Viu só? Devolvi suas asas. Não teria sido tão doloroso se tivesse confiado um pouco mais em mim.

Inuyasha acocorou-se a sua frente, com os pelos da nuca todos eriçados.

_Pensei que tinha dito que esse feitiço duraria no mínimo doze horas.

_Duraria. – ela concordou – Mas usei um contra feitiço nele.

__Podia ter me avisado o que você iria fazer._ – Darwin reclamou em seu colo – _Eu teria ficado __**um pouco menos**__ nervoso._

Kagome sorriu o acomodando melhor em seus braços.

_Eu queria fazer um pouco de suspense.

Inuyasha sentou-se ao seu lado e olhou para Darwin, provavelmente imaginando novamente qual seria o gosto de gralha azul no espeto, Kagome sabia que ele costumava fazer muito isso, mas a verdade é que ela estava feliz, muito feliz, nunca achou que seria tão fácil conseguir as penas de falcão peregrino, tudo o que precisava era de algumas moedas, e o amor de sua vida estaria finalmente livre, e seguro, longe das mãos de seus irmãos e irmãs... E dela.

Essa parte a entristecia, mas era verdade, por mais que ela ansiasse em viver uma vida em comum com ele, e rever a família novamente, ela não podia acompanha-lo de volta ao mundo dos homens, a marca da bruxaria estava nela, os olhos desiguais diriam a todos que havia algo maligno nela, a gralha azul a seguindo para todos os lados só pioraria a situação, especialmente também por gralhas, assim como corvos e corujas, serem pássaros de maus agouros. As pessoas só encontrariam uma resposta para tais sinais. Kagome suspirou. Bruxaria.

E isso obviamente levaria aos três a uma fogueira.

Observando por entre as frestas da parede de madeira – pois estaria se expondo demais, os observando pela janela ou pela porta, Hakudoushi engoliu em seco, ele tinha razão, ele tinha mesmo razão, aquela garota de olhos estranhos realmente era uma traidora!

Virou-se e começou a se afastar da cabana, ele queria correr, mas estava tentando ser silencioso para que não fosse percebido, por isso havia deixado Entei em casa, só que não era fácil ser silencioso numa floresta, havia muitas folhas secas, e galhos no chão, todos apenas esperando para serem pisados, e entregarem sua presença ali, e seria ainda mais difícil ser silencioso montado em um cavalo.

Claro que o canto dos pássaros, o barulho dos outros animais e som do vento nas folhas das árvores podiam até camuflar um pouco, qualquer som que ele fizesse, mas ele não queria se arriscar, tinha de ser cuidadoso, muito cuidadoso, pois ela sabia que ele desconfiava dela, por isso manava a gralha transmutada em sua forma para enganá-lo.

E ele caiu na armadilha como um perfeito idiota.

Ele estava certo, o tempo todo ele estivera certo, a garota da terra dos homens era mesmo uma traidora abrigando um homem humano na ilha, e pior, era amante dele, Hakudoushi sentia calafrios só de pensar nisso, ela iria comprar penas de falcão na vila, e transforma-se juntamente com seu amante humano em falcões para fugirem da Ilha.

Mas a magia de transmutação era algo muito avançado para aquela desprezível garota da Terra dos Homens, uma magia do sexto ou sétimo ano de magia, não, do nono, e ela sequer havia chegado ao quinto, e era bem conhecido na comunidade o fato de que aquela garota, não era uma das mais brilhantes, sempre perambulando por aí, com ou sem a companhia do familiar, sem dar a menor importância aos ensinamentos de magia de sua tutora... A tutora!

Se ela havia aprendido uma magia como aquela, somente a tutora dela é que poderia ter ensinado, é claro ela também tinha um amante na Terra dos Homens, com certeza o havia conhecido na época em que fora buscar aquela traidora!

Por isso nunca havia se casado e tido filhos, como seria natural: porque ela estava apaixonada – eca – por um humano, e todo este tempo estivera apenas mancomunando a traição com sua aprendiza impura.

Sendo assim a traição então era muito maior do que ele imaginara a principio, e muito mais hedionda, porque diferente daquela garota indigna a sua tutora era uma legitima bruxa de sangue puro, filha da Ilha!

Alguns galhos começaram a estalar acima da cabeça de Hakudoushi, e a luz do sol ficou cada vez mais escassa na floresta, até desaparecer por completo, ele apertou os passos, já não se importando se era ouvido ou não, já estava longe o suficiente da cabana, tinha que avisar os outros, tinha que chegar até a vila e contar a todos o que havia descoberto...!

Algo o atingiu com força na nuca, e o mundo se apagou.

O cajado de Kagome caiu aos seus pés, e de olhos arregalados ela levou a mão à boca.

_Acho que o matei. – murmurou para si mesma, o corpo de Hakudoushi continuou jogado no chão, inerte, Kagome soluçou – Pela Mãe eu o matei!

Exasperou-se levando as mãos à cabeça, e caindo de joelhos no chão.

Inuyasha passou por ela e ajoelhou-se ao lado do garoto, puxou o capuz de sua veste de aprendiz para baixo e afastou os cabelos – que tinham um estranho tom arroxeado – dali. Não havia sangue. Isso era bom. Pegou-o pelo ombro e o virou. O rosto do menino estava sujo de terra, mas, fora estar desacordado por causa de uma cajadada na cabeça, ele parecia estar bem, apenas desacordado. Ainda assim Inuyasha abaixou-se até encostar o ouvido na caixa torácica da criança. Ele estava respirando, e o coração batia. Suspirou aliviado e ergueu-se.

_Ele não morreu. – informou. – Você não o matou Kagome.

Kagome, que havia coberto o rosto com as mãos, como se quisesse apagar da cabeça aquela cena, separou os dedos lentamente, para espiar entre eles.

_O... O que?

_Ele não morreu. – repetiu – Você só o deixou desacordado.

Kagome suspirou exprimindo o seu alivio e apoiou as mãos no chão, próximas ao cajado, para não cair.

_A Mãe seja louvada. – ela olhou o menino – Como você sabia?

_Eu estava com um pressentimento ruim. – ele explicou – Sabe aquela sensação de estar sendo observado? Era mais ou menos algo assim, mas como dessa vez não era o seu pássaro que estava nos observando, porque ele estava lá conosco. Eu supus que algo deveria estar errado. Chame de sexto sentido se quiser... Ainda bem que o pegamos antes dele contar a alguém não é?

_Contar a alguém._

O alivio de Kagome durou pouco, logo ela ergueu a cabeça para Inuyasha, novamente a beira do pânico.

_Estou arruinada. – sua voz soava definitiva e absoluta, como se naquele momento tivesse determinado sua própria sentença de morte – Quando ele acordar, contará a nossos irmãos e irmãs o que descobriu, e então...!

_Nós já estaremos longe, fora do alcance deles. – terminou Inuyasha.

Só que Kagome sacudiu a cabeça como se sua mente não pudesse aceitar aquela ideia, e voltou a cobrir o rosto com as mãos.

_O que farei? O que farei? Mãe, o que farei? Eles nunca me perdoarão. Minhas irmãs e irmãos nunca me perdoarão.

De repente, Inuyasha entendeu tudo. E sua face endureceu.

_Você nunca pretendeu ir comigo não é? –Kagome sequer teve coragem de olhá-lo. Inuyasha trincou o maxilar. – Foi isso o que você quis me dizer aquele dia em que nos conhecemos, não foi Kagome? "Um dia, também já fui uma de vocês." você já _foi _uma de nós, não é mais, diz que esta é sua prisão, mas a verdade é que você adotou este lugar como um lar, e abraçou a seus carcereiros como irmãos.

_Sou uma bruxa. – ela soluçou, pela primeira vez assumindo isso em voz alta – A mãe presenteou a Primeira Bruxa com esta Ilha, para manter a todos nós em segurança, não posso me afastar dela Inuyasha, não posso, aqui estou segura!

Gritou a ultima palavra, erguendo o rosto, molhado de lágrimas para encará-lo.

_Segura. – ele repetiu com amargura. – Vamos ver o quão segura você estará aqui, quando seus _irmãos e irmãs_ descobrirem a sua traição. Vou levar esse garoto para a cabana. Você cuida das penas de falcão.

Ele ergueu Hakudoushi, o jogou sobre um ombro e foi embora.

Darwin desceu rodopiando do alto da copa das árvores, e pousou humilde de cabeça baixa.

__Eu sinto muito._ – ele murmurou. – _É tudo minha culpa Kagome. Eu devia ter acreditado em você quando disse que estava sendo vigiada. Eu a condenei à morte ou ao exilio... Não vou culpa-la se quiser romper com o elo._

Não era comum, mas às vezes quando um familiar não correspondia às expectativas, ou sendo indomável, ou colocando o seu bruxo, ou bruxa, em perigo, ou qualquer outro fato desta natureza, o seu bruxo, ou bruxa, tinha por obrigação libertá-lo do elo... Com a morte. E pelo jeito que Darwin olhava fixamente para seu punhal cerimonial, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento ela o desembainhasse e lhe decepasse sua cabeça fora, era exatamente nisso o que ele estava pensando.

Kagome o pegou nas mãos e levantou-se.

_Não seja tolo Darwin, como eu poderia romper com nosso elo, quando tudo o que você fez foi me amar? Você só estava tentando me ajudar.

__Mas eu trouxe o garoto aqui. Eu a condenei._

_Isso foi uma fatalidade. – ela abaixou-se e pegou o cajado.

Foi quando algo lhe ocorreu. O familiar de Hakudoushi! O cavalo! Mesmo que ele obviamente não estivesse ali, caso contrário teria defendido o garoto da cajadada que Kagome lhe deu, ele certamente sentiria que algo estava errado com seu bruxo, embora isso talvez fosse demorar um pouco, pelo elo entre os dois ser tão recente, e daria um jeito de alertar alguém, Kagome tinha que agir antes que isso acontecesse, e ela precisava ser rápida!

Com um gemido, Kagome jogou Darwin para o alto, para que ele voasse, e pela primeira vez desde que podia se lembrar, disparou correndo pela floresta sem tomar qualquer cuidado com onde ou em que estava pisando.

...

Lá no alto, uma pequena águia-negra asiática pairava inquieta, por que de repente as árvores haviam se fechado e bloqueado toda a sua visão?

Ela voou em círculos algumas vezes, tentando ver o que se passava, mas os galhos das copas das árvores estavam todos ficando cada vez mais entrelaçados e unidos, elas definitivamente estavam tentando esconder alguma coisa.

Inquieta, a águia abriu o bico e gritou um aviso.

Hakudoushi abriu os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, estava zonzo e desorientado, sem ter ideia de onde se encontrava, sentia náuseas e um forte latejar na parte de trás da cabeça. Tentou se levantar, mas então se descobriu amarrado e amordaçado.

Sentiu o coração acelerar em pânico, e sua respiração tornou-se ofegante.

A traição! Ele havia descoberto a traição!

Estava indo para a vila, avisar a todos quando... Algo o atingira na cabeça. Fechou os olhos e gemeu. Tinha sido capturado. Mas que estúpido.

_Então você acordou. – uma voz disse acima dele. Alguém o pegou pelo ombro e o girou. Para que deitasse de costas. – Kagome realmente não lhe bateu tão forte quando pensava. Ela vai ficar aliviada. Desculpe pela mordaça, mas eu já estou aqui a tempo o suficiente para entender que as palavras de vocês são muito perigosas.

O humano! Hakudoushi o olhou com fúria, como se pudesse incinera-lo com aquilo, e afastou-se dele da melhor forma possível, contorcendo-se e rolando humilhantemente, seus olhos diziam: Não me toque seu inseto. Não fale comigo. Nem sequer olhe para mim. Mas o humano sorriu como se aquilo fosse alguma piada levantou-se e deu as costas a ele.

_Não ria de mim seu inseto desprezível!_

Hakudoushi queria gritar. Contendo sua fúria, pois de nada ela lhe serviria, ele olhou a volta, onde estava a traidora e sua gralha?

_As penas!_

Ela havia ido buscar as penas. Iriam fugir naquele momento. Isso não podia acontecer, ele tinha que impedi-los, a sua glória dependia disso!

Nunca havia tentando aquilo antes, mas supôs... Bem, chamar aquele cavalo idiota era sua única chance. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou o máximo possível.

_Entei!_

O cavalo ergueu a cabeça, confuso e desorientado. Por um segundo ele imaginou ter ouvido a voz de Hakudoushi dizendo seu nome. Mas como isso era possível se ele sequer estava por perto? Desde que saíra pelo meio da manhã ao encalço daquela garota, que ele insistia estar tramando uma traição, ele não havia retornado.

Ele resfolegou, e começou a procurar, nos arbustos próximos algum sinal de que o irritante aprendiz de bruxo estava escondido em algum lugar por ali, estava fuçando alguns arbustos quando ouviu que alguém vinha se aproximando depressa, e ergueu a cabeça para ver a menina, que Hakudoushi supostamente estaria seguindo, passar correndo pela rua, sem sequer nota-lo, com a gralha azul voando logo atrás e o cheiro de Hakudoushi invadiu lhe as narinas.

Ele olhou para o fim da rua, esperando que ele aparecesse caminhando por ali, resmungando emburrado de braços cruzados, que aquela garota só fazia coisas chatas, como ficar perambulando sem rumo pela vila e depois voltar para casa.

Mas Hakudoushi não apareceu. Aquilo era estranho, o que estava acontecendo? Como Entei podia ter ouvido sua voz e sentido seu cheiro, se ele sequer estava por perto?

Algo o ferroou na parte de trás da cabeça, e irritado, Entei virou-se com a boca arreganhada para engolir o inseto, mas não havia nada ali, bufou balançando a cauda provavelmente já havia fugido voando, e deixado uma irritante dor na parte de trás de sua cabeça, que... Parecia estar se espalhando. O cavalo piscou, sentia-se um pouco tonto. Como se alguém o tivesse acertado na cabeça.

Hakudoushi!

De repente em estado de alerta, virou a cabeça para a garota que agora já ia longe à rua, com um longo e retorcido pedaço de pau na mão, era aquilo! Aquele pedaço de pau tinha o cheiro de Hakudoushi, ela o havia acertado na cabeça com aquilo!

Praguejando Entei, deu meia volta e tentou correr para procurar Hakudoushi, mas estava amarrado, só que ele não se daria por vencido, se empinou nas duas patas traseiras e relinchou o mais alto que pôde, ele escoiceou o ar e forçou a corda, relinchou novamente.

Mesmo aquela distância Kagome pôde ouvir o cavalo enlouquecido de Hakudoushi, começou a correr mais rápido, mal notou as pessoas de olhos fixos no céu que começavam a se amontoar na rua, entre elas Soraia, e entrou em casa.

__O que estamos fazendo aqui?! _– Darwin voava feito um louco pela sala, tomado pela adrenalina – _As penas estão na loja de poções!_

_Exatamente! – Kagome começou a subir as escadas – Eu preciso de dinheiro para compra-las!

O único lugar na casa onde haveria dinheiro era o quarto de Soraia. Darwin engasgou-se, certamente Kagome não estaria tão louca para...!

O estrondo vindo do andar de cima provou que sim, Kagome estava louca. Darwin foi voando para lá, a pequena aprendiza de bruxa havia arrancado a fechadura da porta do quarto de Soraia, e quebrado parte de seu cajado junto, ela largou o cajado quebrado no chão chutou a porta inutilizada e invadiu o cômodo, Darwin voou atrás.

Mas Celeste estava lá.

Ela desenrolou-se na cama de Soraia e ergueu os olhos cegos para a dupla invasora, colocando a língua para fora repetidas vezes, sentindo o gosto do medo e do desespero no ar. Abriu a boca e sibilou como se estivesse experimentando as mandíbulas para saber se era grande o bastante para engolir aos dois juntos, e veio deslizando lenta e perigosamente na direção dos dois. Kagome recuou assustada, e sequer conseguiu achar a porta escancarada logo atrás de si, de forma que se prensou contra a parede.

_D-Darwin! – emitiu um grito estrangulado.

Darwin sempre morreu de medo de Celeste.

Ele deu meia volta e fugiu voando em alta velocidade do quarto. Celeste voltou a sibilar, e preparou-se para o bote, Kagome virou o rosto, pressionando a bochecha contra a parede e fechou os olhos com força.

Era o seu fim.

Celeste saltou.

__Fique longe da minha bruxa!_ – gritou Darwin.

Um livro grande velho e pesado foi atirado na cabeça da cobra, jogando-a para o chão. Kagome observou-a de olhos arregalados, esperando... E esperando. Mas a cobra não voltou a se mexer.

_Darwin. – Kagome o olhou – Você me salvou!

_É claro que sim. – o pássaro parecia quase ofendido com a surpresa dela. – Agora se apresse Kagome, pegue logo esse dinheiro e vamos embora!

Ela não sabia dizer se a cobra havia morrido, mas caso tivesse, era melhor que se apressassem, pois Soraia logo estaria ali, sem perder tempo, Kagome começou a vasculhar o quarto da tutora.

Pareceu levar uma eternidade até que Kagome e Darwin finalmente encontrassem o que procuravam, o dinheiro de Soraia estava muito bem guardado numa sacolinha de couro, enfeitiçada para morder a mão de quem quer que tente tocá-la, escondida debaixo de uma tábua no piso.

Ainda assim Kagome conseguiu tirar o que precisava dela, e saiu correndo de casa.

Havia perdido tempo demais ali, aquela altura, o cavalo de Hakudoushi já podia... Havia uma multidão na rua, todos de olhos fixos no céu.

_O que a patrulha está fazendo? – murmuravam um.

_A floresta está estranha. – dizia outro.

_Olhe, ali vem mais um! – apontou um homem.

E com um tremor percorrendo todo o corpo, Kagome ergueu os olhos para ver, uma coruja atravessando os céus, sendo seguida por seu bruxo em uma vassoura. Ele fazia parte da patrulha alada. Aquilo não era bom, os membros da patrulha que possuíam corujas só deveriam fazer rondas à noite. Seguindo-os com os olhos, Kagome viu que eles iam em direção à floresta, e pior, já havia outros cinco membros da patrulha ali.

_O que está acontecendo? – era a pergunta que não queria calar no meio da multidão.

Apertando bem as moedas na palma da mão, temendo perde-las, Kagome curvou a cabeça e enfiou-se na multidão com Darwin em seu ombro, arrastando-se o mais discretamente possível, para não chamar a atenção para si, coisa que seria difícil de fazer, já que todos estavam com os olhos fixos no céu, atentos a cada movimento dos patrulheiros alados.

Estava quase chegando a uma pequena viela, onde se poderia ver livre daquele sufoco, quando várias pessoas na rua prenderam a respiração, e de uma hora para outras as perguntas que circulavam na multidão mudaram:

_Viram aquilo? – perguntou alguém espantado – A floresta...!

_A floresta. – disse outro com igual assombro.

Kagome finalmente alcançou a viela, e enfiou-se nela livrando-se assim daquele amontoado de gente na rua, por um segundo respirou aliviada, mas então Darwin bicou seu ombro e lembrou-a de que não podia perder mais tempo do que já havia perdido, fazendo-a rapidamente apressar os passos.

Deixou para trás as pessoas estáticas na rua, assombradas com o que haviam acabado de ver: um longo galho erguera-se da floresta, lenta e perigosamente, como um urso que tivesse acabado de acordar de uma longa hibernação e agora estivesse se espreguiçando, os patrulheiros, provavelmente tão surpresos quanto às pessoas que observavam tudo da vila, sequer tiveram tempo de se mover, antes que o galho descesse com brusquidão sobre eles, lançando dois vigilantes e um familiar para longe, da mesma forma que faria uma pessoa para espantar algumas moscas irritantes que estivessem pairando sobre sua cabeça.

_A floresta está repelindo os patrulheiros alados! – se seguiu os murmúrios.

Mas Kagome já havia se afastado demais e já não podia mais ouvi-los, pra falar a verdade, ela sequer havia tomado conhecimento da razão pela qual todo mundo parecia tão espantado.

Darwin virou a cabeça em alerta.

__Entei! _– disse.

E um furioso relincho de cavalo foi-se ouvido ao longe, fazendo o pânico martelar surdamente nos ouvidos de Kagome.

Em frente à loja de poções a Sra. Steiner também assistia estupefata ao que havia acabado de acontecer, e sequer se dera conta que deixara cair o cesto de trevos que carregava antes, e que agora o tatu que era seu familiar andava às cegas de um lado para o outro com um cesto enfiado na cabeça.

Por isso obviamente quase teve um ataque do coração, quando aquela aprendiza apareceu do nada, empurrando-a para dentro da loja pedindo por penas.

_Penas? – repetiu assustada – Mas que penas? Do que esta falando minha filha?

_A senhora vende penas para feitiços aqui! – afirmou a aprendiza, beirando ao desespero – Preciso delas, duas, não, três, melhor, cinco!

_Sim, sim eu tenho penas. – concordou sobressaltada – Mas que tipo...?

A menina nem sequer deixo-a terminar de falar.

_Falcão peregrino! – já foi dizendo – Preciso de penas de falcão peregrino! – agarrou-a pelos ombros – A Senhora tem aqui, não tem?

Ela hesitou por meio segundo, nunca pensou que uma bruxa experiente como ela sentiria medo de uma aprendiza, mas aquela definitivamente a assustava, ela parecia enlouquecida a beira de um ataque psicótico, e aqueles olhos... Oh aqueles olhos! Eram olhos ferozes e malignos, um azul o outro castanho, sem duvida não eram olhos que deveriam pertencer a uma criança, eles não era assim quando ela tinha ido ali mais cedo, eles eram negros e profundos, a menina também parecia estar bem mais calma naquela ocasião.

_Tenho. – respondeu e apontou para as penas que tinha a venda – Mas apenas duas destas. Espere um pouco, que eu vou pegar a escada...

A aprendiza sacudiu a cabeça.

_Não há tempo, Darwin!

A ave azul, que só agora ela havia notado, se lançou do ombro da menina e voou como uma flecha em direção as penas no teto, com um estalo ela rompeu a corda que prendia o enfeite onde estavam as penas, e este caiu com estrondo no chão, o globo de vidro partiu-se em dezenas de pedacinhos, um deles se enterrou na carne suave da perna da garota, mas ela sequer pareceu sentir.

Ajoelhou-se ali e começou a vasculhar entre os destroços, sem importar-se com os cortes que estava arranjando na mão e nos joelhos.

_Quais delas? – perguntou frenética. Cascos de cavalo eram ouvidos se aproximando pela rua. – Quais delas?!

De olhos arregalados a Sra. Steiner ajoelhou-se afobada para ajuda-la, catou dali algumas penas, cortando um dos dedos num caco de vidro, e começou a vasculha-las.

_Há uma traidora entre nós! – Uma mulher gritou lá fora, e um cavalo relinchou furioso. – Ela golpeou meu irmão, o familiar dele contou isso ao meu, ajudem-me todos! Ajudem-me a encontrar a traidora!

Era a voz de Kagura, a bruxa dos ventos, irmã mais velha de Hakudoushi, quem incitava a multidão lá fora, aos poucos cabeças deixavam de prestar atenção nos patrulheiros alados, que ainda eram repelidos pela floresta para se virarem em sua direção, era difícil não prestar atenção numa mulher montada num cavalo daquele tamanho, principalmente quando este ameaçava esmagar a todos que não saíssem de se caminho.

_Traidora...? – o sussurrou começou a espalhar-se de boca em boca pela rua, como uma praga.

A Sra. Steiner parou de separar penas, a boca se abriu num circulo ao ouvir aquilo, em sua mão restava apenas duas penas, de um tom dourado amarronzado, uma traidora entre elas? Isso só poderia significar uma coisa, uma de suas irmãs havia abrigado um humano na Ilha.

Ela olhou a aprendiza agoniada a sua frente, parecendo estar vendo-a pela primeira vez, mas a verdade é que só agora a reconhecia, ela era a garota trazida da Terra dos Homens, aprendiza de Soraia, a última trazida de lá até então.

Lembrou-se do que diziam os mais jovens sobre aqueles olhos.

_Os olhos de uma traidora._

Quanta verdade pode haver nas cruéis palavras de algumas crianças?

_Você...

A menina lançou-se sobre ela, fazendo-a gritar, as penas foram arrancadas de sua mão, assim como a varinha de seu bolso, e moedas de pratas se espalharam pelo chão, seu familiar veio em seu auxilio, mas a garota saiu correndo da loja, saltando sobre ele, e fugiu com um grito:

_Darwin!

O pássaro azul a seguiu, e os dois desapareceram.

_A traidora! – Kagome ouviu a Sra. Steiner gritar lá atrás ainda em sua loja – Ali vai ela!

Alguém tentou agarrá-la, Kagome não viu quem. E Darwin desceu sobre o rosto dessa pessoa, atacando-a com suas garras e fazendo-a cair gritando no chão, quando o familiar desta pessoa, que era um gato selvagem, tentou saltar sobre Darwin para defender seu bruxo, Kagome virou a varinha afanada em sua direção, dela saíram centelhas flamejantes que lançaram o gato em chamas para longe, virando-se Kagome pôs fogo em mais uma dúzia de bruxos e alguns familiares, que tentavam cerca-la, e surpresos demais por verem uma varinha na mão de uma aprendiza – mesmo que uma traidora –, sequer tiveram tempo de reagir.

A simples visão do fogo fez com que boa parte, quase todos para falar a verdade, dos familiares fugissem em debandada, causando um pequeno tumulto, e dificultando ainda mais a captura da traidora.

Ela lançou-se em meio ao caos empurrou uns com cotoveladas, chutou outros, a certo ponto lançou uma criança, que sequer havia chegado à idade de aprendiz, na sarjeta, de alguma forma transformou um coelho familiar, num chapéu, como uma simples sacudidela da varinha afanada, e mordeu a mão de um irmão que se atrevera a agarra-lhe o braço.

Correu para a floresta cuspido o sangue daquele homem.

No meio de toda aquela confusão, a maioria sequer percebeu que a garota havia escapado, e os que perceberam não puderam escapar aos caos que se instalara, para segui-la.

De certa forma a multidão a ajudou, pois impediu que a bruxa Kagura e o cavalo Entei se aproximassem dela, a certa altura ela apontou a varinha para a menina, iria matá-la com um só golpe, mas então Darwin desceu do céu, ele estava lá em cima apenas vigiando, e cuidando de todos aqueles que Kagome não via, ele atacou o cavalo, bicou e arranhão seu rosto, deixando ele até mesmo cego de um lado, à visão do outro lado foi obscurecida pelo sangue escorrendo de um profundo corte logo acima do olho, Entei empinou-se relinchando e escoiceando em fúria, tentando abocanhar Darwin e derrubando Kagura no chão, que rolou inerte para longe das patas mortíferas do animal enlouquecido, havia batido a cabeça na queda.

O cavalo não conseguiu alcançá-lo, mas o cisne sim, Darwin havia se esquecido de que o cavalo era o familiar do garoto amarrado na cabana e não da bruxa dos ventos, o verdadeiro familiar da bruxa dos ventos era um cisne negro.

As aves se emboloraram no ar, a gralha azul em clara desvantagem, mas do que nunca ele desejou ser um falcão, uma águia, qualquer coisa que tivesse garras mais afiadas, Darwin sabia que morreria, mas não se importava desde que sua bruxa conseguisse se salvar.

Mas talvez a sorte estivesse lhe sorrindo.

De alguma forma o cavalo os alcançou, mas para sorte de Darwin, foi à ave errada que ele pegou, Entei abocanhou a asa do cisne e o atirou ao chão, antes que a ave pudesse reagir, morreu ao ter seu pescoço esmagado por uma das patas do cavalo.

Darwin fugiu dali antes que o cavalo percebesse que tinha matado o pássaro errado, mas logo que alcançou o céu viu um corvo familiar vir voando em sua direção para o ataque, ele estava ferido e não conseguiria ser rápido o bastante para fugir, mas não teve medo, não havia vencido – bem, tecnicamente vencido – a luta com um cisne para agora cair pelas asas de um corvo.

Mas a ave mal chegara a meio metro de Darwin quando uma centelha vermelha a atingiu no peito, e com um lamento de dor ela caiu em espiral em direção ao chão, levando junto um colibri familiar que também vinha para o ataque.

Darwin olhou consternado para as aves em queda, em tempos passados, familiares como àqueles haviam sido o mais próximo de amigos, depois de Kagome, que ele tivera, mas ele não sentia raiva deles, afinal eles só estavam fazendo por seus bruxos o mesmo que ele estava fazendo pela sua, provavelmente o bruxo tentara acertá-lo, mas errado na mira e acabado por acertar o corvo, uma segunda centelha vermelha passou a centímetros da cabeça de Darwin, e atingiu uma coruja do deserto, a coruja do filho do bibliotecário, que descia para ataca-lo por trás, bem fosse quem fosse o bruxo, era melhor Darwin se apressar a sair logo dali, porque ele estava melhorando de mira.

Estava cansado e ferido, mas deu o melhor de si para voar em zigue zague e desviar-se de mais possíveis ataques.

...

Ele não imaginava, porém, que a intenção do bruxo, cuja varinha havia lançado aquelas centelhas vermelhas, realmente era acertar as outras aves. Suspirando, Soraia lançou novamente mais uma forte centelha que desta vez derrubou uma arara que vinha ao encalço da gralha azul, e voltou a embainhar a varinha.

Estava na janela de sua casa mantendo-se afastada de toda a confusão, embora ela mesma tenha instalado a maior parte do caos com um feitiço para confundir as mentes que ela própria inventara quando ainda era uma simples aprendiza, o feitiço, porém estava se desfazendo, e cada vez mais de seus irmãos estavam se dissipando em direção a floresta para onde a garota havia corrido, ela tinha o ventre comprimido pelo aperto de Celeste que repousava a cabeça em seu ombro, ainda atordoada pela pancada que levara de um livro, a familiar ergueu os olhos cegos para o céu, e depois se virou para Soraia, a língua bifurcada espiando uma e outra vez para fora da boca.

_Eu sei. – suspirou – Se alguém tiver me visto certamente estou condenada. Mas o que queria que eu fizesse? Ela é a minha pupila afinal.

...

Darwin virou-se de lado e começou a descer em direção a Kagome.

A tola! Ao invés de escapar, para a floresta, como seria sensato de se fazer, ela havia parado a meio caminho entre a floresta e a vila quando percebera que não era seguida por ele.

__O que está fazendo?_ – gritou esganiçado – _Vai! Vai! Vai!_

_Eu ia voltar quando não vi você! – ela gritou para ele.

__Idiota!_ – ele respondeu passando por cima de sua cabeça – _Ande logo. Eles estão chegando!_

_Você está sangrando! – ela gritou, correndo atrás dele.

__Eles estão chegando! _– ele voltou a gritar. – _Você tem as penas de falcão peregrino?!_

_Eles estão chegando! – ela gritou.

Os patrulheiros alados, aqueles dois que restavam nos ares pelo menos, os teriam pegados, mas estavam ocupados demais com a floresta, que agora não se limitava mais a ataca-los com galhos e lançamentos ocasionais, de frutas, mas também os havia agarrado, com longos cipós e os puxavam para baixo, a coruja de um deles, que era o único familiar restante, pois ou outros haviam sido derrubados ou saído voando atrás de seus bruxos lançados longe pela floresta, tentava livrá-los, mas era inútil.

_Isto é loucura! – gritou um deles, a ponto de sufocar quando um cipó veio feito um relâmpago da floreta e o agarrou pelo pescoço – Por que a floresta nos ataca?! A Ilha deveria proteger aos seus filhos e não...!

Ele foi puxado para baixo e engolido pela floresta.

Sim, a ilha protegia aos seus filhos, e naquele momento ela estava protegendo aquela sua pequena e solitária filha, que era julgada por todos pelos olhos e as origens que tinha que todo o dia caminhava sozinha e desolada sem ter quem a aceitasse, e se para fazê-la feliz significava proteger aquele homem que não era seu filho, mas era o primeiro em toda aquela Ilha que a amava e a aceitava da forma como ela era, então a Ilha o protegeria.

A Ilha não podia deixar o amor de sua mais triste filha morrer daquela maneira.

Algo atingiu Kagome no ombro, ela gritou deixando a varinha furtada cair no chão, e agarrando o ombro atingido, seus dedos voltaram pegajosos de sangue, mas ela não teve coragem de olhar para trás ou mesmo parar para pegar a varinha, apenas continuou correndo.

A floresta pareceu abrir-se a sua frente, permitindo a passagem dela e de Darwin, e fechou-se imediatamente ás suas costas, o som de madeira explodindo foi-se ouvido quando outro ataque de seus irmãos foi disparado.

No interior da floresta tudo era escuro e sinistramente silencioso, exceto pelos sons, de madeira explodindo, conforme seus irmãos enfurecidos forçavam a passagem.

__Isso é loucura! _– Darwin gritou. – _Seremos pegos!_

_Não seremos! – Kagome gritou em resposta, mas não tinha certeza.

__Eles estão queimando tudo o que há no caminho!_ – Darwin a alertou. – _A floresta está em chamas!_

_Como você sabe?!

__Sinta o calor, ouça o crepitar, é a maior fogueira humana de toda a história da Bruxaria!_

A floresta, que até então havia mergulhado num silêncio soturno de repente ganhou vida, mas não de uma maneira boa, pássaros começaram a gritar e voar em pânico, animais saiam de suas tocas, todos em fuga, do calor das chamas que se alastravam.

Até aquele momento, Inuyasha estivera sentado á mesa de Kagome, com o rosto afundado entre as mãos, mergulhado em uma profunda agonia enquanto esperava pelo retorno de Kagome, mas os minutos pareciam se arrastarem moribundos e prolongarem-se, mas ergueu o rosto no momento em que o barulho começou.

_Ele sabia. _De alguma forma ele já sabia. Sabia que todo aquele silêncio mórbido no qual a floresta havia mergulhado no momento em que Kagome acertara o "irmão" na nuca com o cajado – como se de alguma forma a floresta também tivesse tombado inconsciente – não podia ser boa coisa.

E agora vinha o barulho, o barulho do medo de centenas de animais em fuga.

_Descobriram._ – era a única coisa que se passava em sua cabeça, e então: – _Kagome!_

Levantou-se e saiu correndo da cabana, esquecido do pequenino aprendiz de bruxo amarrado e amordaçado no canto, pela primeira vez sem se preocupar, ou ao menos ligar, se alguém o veria, em seus pensamentos só havia espaço para Kagome.

Ele precisava acha-la, precisava salvá-la!

No momento em que pôs os pés para fora uma gota d'água atingiu-o nos lábios, e outras centenas se seguiram a estas, debaixo de seus pés, o solo irregular da floresta começou a transforma-se em lama, era novamente a chuva marcando sua presença.

Mal tinha corrido três metros quando a amada surgiu por entre as árvores e atirou-se em seus braços, sangrando em um dos ombros, e numa das batatas das pernas, também tinha os joelhos todos cortados com vestígios de sangue, e alguns brilhantes fragmentos de espelho grudados a eles.

_Fogo! – foi tudo o que disse. Tinha os olhos inundados de medo.

Com uma das mãos agarrou-o pela camisa, sujando-o com um pouco de sangue, tinha a mão cortada também, e voltou a falar:

_Fogo! – e só então é que conseguiu falar algo mais – Eles... Descobriram, precisamos sair daqui... Agora!

Era do fogo que Kagome estava desesperada para fugir, não da fúria de seus irmãos, não havia nada que uma bruxa temesse mais que o fogo.

Ao redor do casal a floresta estremecia e chorava, sendo consumida pelas chamas de seus próprios filhos, que nem mesmo a chuva era capaz de apagar, enquanto eles forçavam a passagem, queimando e cortando tudo em seu caminho, guiados pelo ódio aos humanos e a afronta da traição daquela que eles "acolheram".

O calor agora era palpável, mesmo com a água da chuva caindo sobre eles, e eles já quase podia sentir a fumaça os sufocando, o fogo estava próximo.

Acima deles do galho de alguma árvore, por enquanto ainda intocada pelo fogo, uma gralha azul ferida, o único pássaro que não estava em fuga, gritou um aviso para o casal condenado:

__Eles estão vindo! _– ele via os bruxos lutando com a floresta, emergindo por entre as chamas e a fumaça, feito demônios.

Inuyasha não compreendia as palavras da gralha, mas compreendia o significado delas, agarrou Kagome pelos ombros e disse:

_Faça Kagome! Faça agora, nos transforme em pássaros antes que eles cheguem!

Kagome estava aterrorizada demais para fazer qualquer feitiço, sua mente era um caos, tinha os olhos vítreos e as palavras, tanto as comuns quanto as mágicas, todas emboladas na boca, lutando para saírem, mas só uma conseguia atravessar os lábios da aprendiza, aquela que mais a aterrorizava:

_Fogo!

Inuyasha precisou sacudi-la, uma, duas, três vezes. Para que ela finalmente voltasse a si.

_O feitiço Kagome! – disse – Temos de sair daqui, agora! Onde estão as penas Kagome?

Kagome afastou-se dele, mas quase caiu quando as mãos dele deixaram seus ombros, quase, porém, de alguma forma ela conseguiu manter-se de pé, estendeu a mão até então fechada firmemente em punho, e abriu-a.

Ali estava, uma única e amassada pena de falcão peregrino.

Kagome olhou mortificada para a pluma em sua mão. Somente uma única pluma, apenas uma, mas onde estava a outra, _onde estava a outra?!_ Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

_Não. – ela murmurou olhava a pena como se pudesse fazê-la se multiplicar – Não.

_O que? – Inuyasha tentava não entrar em pânico, lá de cima Darwin voltou a gritar – O que foi?!

_Só há uma pena Inuyasha. – ela soluçou – Só um de nós poderá partir.

_Não! – Inuyasha agarrou-a pelos braços – Não Kagome! O que aconteceu com a outra?!

_Eu a perdi. – disse afogada em angustia.

Inuyasha engoliu em seco, e tomou uma decisão:

_Então vá você. Transforme-se, pegue Darwin e voe com ele para bem longe daqui.

Mas Kagome também já havia tomado sua decisão, há muito mais tempo que ele.

_Nós ficaremos você vai.

_Não! Ao menos se transforme numa gralha azul!

_Uma gralha azul jamais suportaria a viagem!

_Que seja então, me transforme num falcão, mas depois se transforme numa gralha, e eu juro, carrego você e Darwin para longe daqui!

_Seria demais para você!

_Eu não vou sem você!

_E eu não vou deixa-los matá-lo! – ela gritou, já não havia mais tempo para discursão jogou uma palavra mágica contra seu rosto.

Inuyasha petrificou. Kagome soltou-se do agarre dele, e rápida como uma ave de rapina sua mão disparou no ar e arrancou não um fio, mas uma mecha inteira do cabelo de Inuyasha. Enquanto ela realizava o feitiço, Inuyasha não podia falar, nem mover-se, mas seus olhos imploravam _Kagome não faça isso, não faça isso! _Mas ela não o escutou.

A pena e os cabelos queimaram, verde e azul. O feitiço foi concluído.

O corpo de Inuyasha estremeceu, e como se alguém tivesse jogado uma pedra em uma vidraça, o primeiro feitiço, aquele que imobilizara Inuyasha, quebrou-se, mas então já era tarde.

Ele sentia dor como nunca sentira antes, era a força do feitiço se impondo a ele e esmagando a sua vontade, os ossos se desfazendo e remodelando-se á vontade da bruxa.

Mas ele ainda conseguiu dizer:

_Ai Kagome, que foi que você fez?!

A transformação já se iniciara.

Uma lágrima escorreu do canto do olho azul de Kagome, mas ela sorria. Pegou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e o beijou suavemente.

_Foi o melhor. – disse apenas.

Mas mesmo quando ele tornou-se um falcão peregrino por inteiro, ele não se afastou.

_Vá. – ela disse, mas ele não foi – Vá! – olhou por cima do ombro, agora era possível ouvir seus irmãos, eles estavam perto – Por tudo o que é mais sagrado Inuyasha, vá de uma vez!

Porém ele ficou. Ela podia transformá-lo, mas não obriga-lo a deixa-la. Ou pelo menos foi o que pensou.

Erguendo as mãos Kagome recitou as palavras do feitiço do fantoche, que, se Inuyasha entende-se seriam:

"A tua vontade agora a mim pertence, reles criatura curve-se diante o meu poder, as correntes fecham-se em teu pescoço, calcanhares e pulsos, percebes? Agora tu me pertences e fara o que te direi."

Kagome parou, respirou fundo, fechou e abriu os olhos. Não havia mais tempo. Ela então ordenou na língua dos homens:

_Inuyasha vá embora daqui e me deixe, voe para bem longe. – Soluçou e ajoelhou-se enfraquecida, depois de ter usado toda aquela magia, ela já não conseguia mais continuar de pé. – E não pare até estar em segurança.

Inuyasha tentou resistir, queria ficar, não podia deixa-la, ele lutou, mas suas asas pareciam ter vida própria, e o estavam carregando para longe dali, para longe de Kagome, foi quando ele percebeu, que ela o havia enfeitiçado com o mais cruel de todos os feitiços, pois este o obrigava a abandoná-la.

__Não!_ – gritou, mas era algo inútil, suas asas continuavam a bater – _Kagome deixe-me ficar!_

Darwin fixou seus olhos nele, quando ele passou voando.

__Espero que entenda o sacrifício que ela esta fazendo por você._ – disse a gralha numa soturna sabedoria, sabia que estava condenado – _E não o desperdice de alguma forma estupida_.

E mergulhou. Os "irmãos" de Kagome haviam chegado.

Inuyasha não podia voltar, pois suas asas enfeitiçadas não lhe permitiam, mas ele ainda pôde olhar para trás, antes não o tivesse feito.

Ele viu Kagome indefesa no chão, cercada por bruxos e animais, Darwin mergulhou para ajuda-la, mas ela o agarrou e o puxou para baixo de seu corpo, fazendo-se de escudo para protegê-lo, quando seus irmãos sacudiram as varinhas e a atacaram.

__Não! _– gritou em agonia.

E nenhum dos irmãos de Kagome percebeu o falcão peregrino de olhos dourados, entre tantos outros pássaros em fuga das chamas, voando na chuva para longe daquela ilha, em direção à segurança e a liberdade, até desaparecer no céu azul cobalto.

Estava tudo acabado.

**Fim.**

**Muito bem olha eu aqui correndo para postar, nos últimos minutos da meia noite!**

**Mas eu consegui!**

**Ficaram surpresas com o final trágico não é? Confessem que sim!**

**Feliz Halloween.**

**Resposta a review:**

**Joh chan: **Oi! Nossa que timing perfeito hein! Eu agoniada para postar, e bem na hora você manda essa review! O.O

Tem razão, Darwin é uma graça, eu me apeguei muito a ele sabe? ^^

Um especial de natal? Com Darwin? Hum... *pensativa*

Pra falar a verdade ele tá arrumando desculpas pra não vir, "hoje não dá, amanha eu vou..." sabe?

Mas em fim, espero que tenha... Chorado com o final. *sorrisinho maligno*

Bye bye.


End file.
